


Blood Ties

by xVenusRosex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVenusRosex/pseuds/xVenusRosex
Summary: Takes place after season 12 (comics) ending. WARNING: Slight AU ( some events changed from series), out of character, mpreg.After the reckoning, Angel and Spike team up again. They end up in London once more as everyone settles into their new lives. Yet Angel can’t seem to stop having the strangest things happen. He and Spike have to learn to deal with their new circumstances.





	1. The Fledgling

Angel didn’t consider it love at first sight. It was more like mild annoyance and irritation. His stomach had clenched unpleasantly, teeth gritting as he stared at Drusilla’s creation. Sure, he had told her previously to make herself a playmate since his head was apparently ‘full of Darla’ according to her.

He didn’t think she’d actually turn someone. Dru had talked about it before, but that’s all it was.

Talk.

 

Now she was presenting him William. He was clearly upper class, looked a bit prim and proper, and he seemed even a little shy and uncertain of Angelus’ reaction. Drusilla’s wide eyes stared interestedly between the two men, her lips curving into a little smirk.

“Where’s Darla? I want her to see William.” Dru chattered excitedly, sounding more sane and looking more pleased than Angelus had seen her in a long time.

It made him oddly jealous that this fellow invoked such a reaction from one of his girls. Yet, intrigue filled him as he stepped closer to get a better look at the other man. Nice cheekbones, he noticed idly. Shaking that thought far away, he cleared his throat and folded his arms, staring at them with his usual cold, calm calculating gaze.

“Darla and I had a little spat. Her precious master sent for her. You know her, master’s pet.” He all but spat.

“Poor Angelus.” Drusilla cooed.

William looked mildly uncomfortable. He thought it would be him and Dru from now on. His mum was out of the equation now that he’d dusted her. He hadn’t realized being with Dru meant other vampires. He should’ve known, he reprimanded himself. 

Angelus chuckled lowly, his grin never reaching his eyes. “Ah, don’t fret Dru. We’ll make up, we always do.” Touching his bruised brow, he winced. “Mmm, after a little tit for tat. Shouldn’t let that spoil our fun here.”

He turned appraising eyes onto William, who swallowed thickly in response. “So instead of just feedin’ off of this William, you went and turned him into one of us. Another rooster in the hen house.”

Drusilla tilted her head, her grin turning manic. “You’re not cross with me, are you?”

He scoffed. “Cross?” Grabbing William’s arm forcefully, he pulled him towards the window. He forced the younger vampire’s arm into the ray of sunlight, William gasping in pain as it burned his flesh. Angered blue eyes met dark ones.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like having nothing but women as travel companions night in and night out?”

Angelus’s gaze turned somewhat devious, borderline lecherous if William didn’t know any better. He tightened his grip on his arm as he tried in vain to break the older man’s hold. Finally, he managed to rip his arm away, glaring at him.

“Touch me again...” he began warningly. William took this assault as a challenge, not realizing the older vampire was doing anything but challenging him as alpha male.

“Don’t mistake me, I do love the ladies. It’s just lately, I’ve been wondering...” Pausing, he thrust his own hand into the light, watching it sizzle for a moment. “What it’d be like to share the slaughter of innocents with another man. Don’t think that makes me some sort of a deviant, do ya?”

 

William gazed at him for a long moment, before moving his hand back into the sun willingly this time, a wide grin brightening his face. Angelus gave a hearty laugh, slapping him on his shoulder.

“Ah, I like this one!” He proclaimed. Drusilla looked just as pleased - she hadn’t seen him so happy in a long while. “You and me, we’re gonna be the best of friends.”

William stared curiously as he began laughing loudly, before joining in.

 

O

 

The years went on pleasantly at first. Angelus taught William everything he knew. Having another man around proved to be fun. Darla, upon her brief return back to their group, noticed how much more lively Angelus seemed. In fact, so did Drusilla. The once bemoaning, crazed vampire seemed full of sunshine. Still stark raving mad, but happy. Hell, her sentences even made more sense these days.

Angelus noticed after some time, however, that he was losing William’s attention. As a self-serving vampire known for having obsessions, it didn’t sit right with him. Outwardly, it merely appeared that he were jealous of William taking Drusilla. At least, that’s what he assumed William thought. 

Silly young fledgling didn’t realize that as vampires there were no rules, no boundaries, and that Drusilla didn’t only belong to him. And buried even further down, there was the feeling that he wanted William for himself, which would mark him as yet another hypocrite so he chose not to act on those pesky feelings.

Rather, he made sure that William saw him take Drusilla in their bed. Grew amused when Will tried to fight him. And reminded him just exactly who he was dealing with.

“Come William, we’ll see stars.” Drusilla leaned back on the bed, a small grin plastered on her face.

“She’s my girl!” William shouted, fully prepared to attack him again.

Angelus gave a cruel smirk, mirth lighting his eyes. “Ours.”

o

 

The opportunity to kill him came up several times as William became more and more difficult to subdue. Angelus became painfully aware of why he had preferred female companions in the first place. Darla may have been his sire, and she certainly had an element of control over him, but she always allowed him to do nearly whatever he wanted and had wits about her. Drusilla lacked wits, but made up for it with her visions and her erotic ways, particularly when it came to the three of them together. 

William was a problem, however. He couldn’t control him and he realized the boy had no interest in being intimate with him. At least, not yet. They lived long though and he was certain Will would change his mind eventually. Maybe even reciprocate the affection he held for him.

No such thing. As the years passed, William turned from a mild-mannered upperclassman to an uncouth slugger who enjoyed getting into messy, violent fights. He’d even adopted a lower class accent and changed his name to Spike. 

Holding a stake above him, Angelus held William by the throat as he pressed the tip into his partially exposed chest. His chest heaved with a deep chuckle as he noticed the hesitation.

“Now you’re gettin’ it!” He exclaimed arrogantly, looking annoyingly satisfied with himself.

Angelus backed away as though ashamed of loosing his cool. He’d called him a poofter and something in him had snapped. Until he met Will, he had always been collected and rather uncaring. He had moments of anger but they passed quickly. Others had labeled him something of a sociopath, even for a demon. His work was well-known, his methods of torturing before the kill. It was artful to him, and if it wasn’t artistic or had some flair it wasn’t worth it. William was more straight to the point, a feisty fellow. 

“You’d better watch yerself.” Angelus drawled, taking Darla’s hand. “Bein’ this reckless, you’ll get yerself killed.”

 

“Can we go?” Darla sounded bored, no longer interested in their rivalry, not nearly as amused as the first time he had snapped at him only minutes ago.

Angelus opened the door, but not before giving William a bitter look. “If an angry mob doesn’t kill ya, the slayer will.”

“What’s a slayer?” Intrigue gripped him. 

And soon after, an obsession formed. He would track and find the girl. He’d kill her and prove to Angelus just how strong he was. 

 

O

Somehow, things changed for the better in the 1890’s. Their rivalry turned slowly into something of a friendship. They killed together, fought together, and shared endless adventure.

They were currently in St. Petersburg. Their most recent fight had both of them pumped up, bloodlust still coursing through their veins.

“That manuevour? That was almost genius. Ponce didn’t even see it coming.” Spike praised.

“The hand holding threw him off.” Angelus grinned, turning to him. “We make a good team.”

“I mean, hidin’ the wire like that?” Spike rambled on, clearly not over how awesome it had been. “And we just chopped his bloody head clean off! Now that was fun!”

Angelus only smirked. “You enjoyed it?”

“Yeah, obviously. It was a good fight.” Spike replied casually. “I know I’ve called you all sorts of nasties, but hell, you’re good. Soddin’ idiot should’ve been scared of you if he knew any better. Didn’t know who he was dealing with.”

All of this only inflated his already large ego.

“Those fools shouldn’t have messed with us.” He agreed.

Angelus’ smirk only grew wider, moving towards the other side of the room to close the curtains. They were currently at an inn some ways from where the fight had gone down. It wasn’t much of an inn, quite small and smelled a bit strange, but it was better than nothing. The girls were nearby, in the room next door. He could hear them giggling about something with his heightened senses.

It was quiet for several moments. Then the talkative of the two broke the silence. Spike folded his arms, glancing about the room distastefully.

“Are you sleepin’ on the bed or should I?” He wondered aloud.

Angelus nearly laughed at his innocence, but refrained. As evil and ruthless as he was now, Spike still had retained alot of his humanity - or rather, William. That shy, sensitive romantic poet.

“It’ll be like Rome. We’ll just share.” Angelus replied calmly.

Spike bristled as he thought of Rome. “Damn Immortal. I still hate that bloody ponce.”

“As do I.” His tone was dark, his words lingering in the otherwise silent room. Gesturing to the bed, he sat down on the edge. “It’s nearly dawn. We ought to get some rest.”

“I suppose.” He nodded. “Get a proper rest, then get the hell out of here.”

 

o

“William-!” Angelus murmured minutes later, shifting comfortably on the bed. His hands were resting behind his head, his gaze directed at the ceiling.

“Spike.” He ground out.

“Do you still have ambitions to off a slayer?”

Spike tensed at that. He thought the older man hadn’t been listening to his rambling, but apparently he was a good listener. “Yeah, still thinking about it.”

Angelus paused for a moment, before finally looking his way. “You won’t walk away alive.”

“We’re already dead.”

Frowning, he swallowed heavily. “You know what I meant, Will. It’s foolish.”

Spike looked resolved to his utter disappointment. “Don’t care. I’m gonna find the bird and off her.”

“Yourself?”

“That’s the plan.” Spike’s eyes seemed to light up with vicious intent, probably imagining her lifeless body no doubt. 

Angelus sighed a bit. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop him. Maybe then, he would join him. 

“Angelus? What’s wrong with you?”

“Hm?”

“You can’t stop me.” 

Frowning, he nodded. “I know.”

He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he felt compelled to lean closer. Spike only eyed him with a bit of boredom and confusion, about to tell him to leave him be so he could sleep, until he saw the odd look on his face. His brow quirked a bit as he moved back slightly, sitting so that he rested upright against the headboard. Angelus also sat up, his lips parting as though to speak. Then they snapped shut and his lips tightened into a thin line. Spike grew perplexed as the other man’s interest seemed to have turned to frustration rather quickly. It seemed like he were conflicted about something and Spike had a pretty good idea already.

“You poof.” He muttered, about to haul himself off the bed until a wrist roughly snatched him back down.

“Would ya lay down?” Angelus glanced at the door, then at him. “I wasn’t...”

“I don’t want anythin’ to change.” Spike chose his words carefully, not about to ignite the other man’s temper.

“Neither do I.” Angelus agreed, glancing down at him in a manner that completely betrayed his words. “But still-!”

Spike knew enough about vampires by now, having been one for over a decade now, to know that labels didn’t exist amongst their kind. The laws created by the church no longer applied to them. He wasn’t so innocent anymore, despite what Angelus thought. That didn’t mean he wanted to be with him. Although he was more open-minded than ever, laying with him was just wrong. Spike needed to make that clear. He figured he had in the past, had insulted him enough times after all.

“I’d rather talk about where to find the slayer, if we must talk.” Spike told him quietly.

Frowning, he pulled away and settled back into the pillows. “Not really sure why talking is putting you off, when normally you can never shut yer trap.”

Spike nearly growled. “I’m just tired, is all.”

“Me too.” With that in mind, he slipped under the covers as well and eventually nodded off.


	2. A Taste

The morning changed things. Angelus woke first, jolting with a start as Spike accidentally rolled over too far in his sleep. His cold body pressed against his, but it felt warm to the older man. His dark eyes scanned the face next to his, a hand brushing his bangs back absently. God, William was beautiful. Those cheekbones alone caught his attention once again as he simply gazed fondly at him. He untucked a bit of paper from his trousers, reading the lines the younger vampire had no doubt written for Drusilla. The words were, in his opinion, vivid and intriguing. He liked the prose that others seemed to dislike so much. He would never tell him this though, at least not anytime soon. Maybe in the future. Tucking it back into his pocket, he made to stand.

The walls groaned under the force of the heavy winds outside. It seemed it was raining quite heavily. Angelus went over to the curtains and tentatively opened them a little. It turned out the sun was blocked and the little light there was didn’t smoke his skin. The sky was a bland and dreary grey, yet was oddly comforting to him just then. He supposed they would have to check out soon and make their way back to London. Drusilla had been asking to return and so they would. Besides, Spike didn’t want his dark princess to be unhappy. And Angelus wanted them both happy, so he was willing to return for a time. Darla seemed indifferent to their plans as usual and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would end back up with her precious master soon enough.

The other man stirred on the cotton sheets, lifting his head a bit as he tried to discern his surroundings. He hadn’t slept that deeply in a long time. Blinking hazily, he shifted to peer over at Angelus. 

“Mornin’”

“Mornin.”

Angelus came back over to him, steeling himself. He didn’t know when they would be alone like this next and saw this as an opportunity. What he wanted, he usually got. This time would be no different. 

“I’ve been thinking about our little chat last night.” Angelus sat next to him, giving him a look that he didn’t much care for. “Finding the slayer is a battle you’ll lose.”

“So you’ve said.” Spike muttered. “There’s gotta be other vampires who have killed one, for the birds to keep dyin’ and gettin’ replaced.”

“Well, sure.” Angelus shrugged, brushing his hair back as he leaned against the headboard with arms folded. “But it’s still a rare feat and a stupid venture at that. Have you got a death wish?”

“No, but slayers do.” Spike retorted. “They must, secretly. Fightin’ demons every night? Must be lonely, difficult. They’re all secretly waiting for the demon that’s gonna release them from it all.”

“And that’d be you?” Angelus was unnerved and yet slightly impressed. William was arrogant, but growing tougher. He was truly becoming one of them - a monster.

Little did he know then that only a few years later that thought would torment him amongst others. That all these things he was currently relishing in would bring him nothing but pain and suffering for years to come until he walked the path of redemption.

“That’d be me.” Spike grinned devilishly.

“You’re an ambitious lad, I’ll give ya that.” He murmured. 

“I’ll off her. Just watch.”

“We will.” He turned to him again, leaning in. “But let’s not think about her. We should focus on our trip back to London...”

Spike smiled warmly, no doubt thinking of the brunette. “Dru will be so pleased. It’s been a minute since we’ve been there. Homeland and all.”

“Yes, she will be I suppose.” He seemed agitated.

“Angelus...?” Confused blue eyes turned to him.

A hand brushed his bangs back and Spike’s breath hitched. His blue eyes scanned his face apprehensively, but he made no move to stop him this time. The older man’s persistence was astounding. Angelus was an obsessive creature though and Spike supposed he wouldn’t stop until he got a taste, his curiosity satisfied. Spike was a little curious himself, also leaning in. He wasn’t sure what the hell was happening right now but he didn’t question it. The poofter wanted him for whatever reason. But ultimately, Spike didn’t feel the same way. He’d never lain with a man even though other vampires didn’t care much for labels. He supposed it was some part of his upbringing that even his demon couldn’t let go of - it wasn’t right. Unseemly.

That was what caused him to break away before their lips could touch. “What the bloody hell are we doing?”

“Dunno.” Angelus muttered, sighing. “But I want-!”

“Bugger that!” Spike yelled, glaring at him. “I told you poofter, I-!”

Angelus growled vehemently at that, roughly grabbing the back of his head. Spike gave his usual laugh whenever the older man got all riled up. It only served to piss him off more. He grabbed the younger man’s collar instead, forcing him to meet his gaze directly. He traced a chiseled cheekbone slowly, eyeing him in a way that made Spike shiver from both anticipation and revulsion. His conflicting feelings were leaning toward lust when Angelus moved his hand closer to the traitorous erection that was hardening despite his uncertainty.

“I’m gonna make you feel it, Will.” Angelus murmured lowly, his eyes falling half-shut as a smirk darkened his features. “It’s gonna be good, you’ll see.”

“And if I refuse?” He snarled, baring his fangs menacingly.

“Just offerin’.” Angelus sounded more like his care-free, eerily calm self again. “I just thought you might wanna satisfy that curiosity.”

“Your curiosity.” Spike corrected. 

Angelus didn’t know how to reply to that. It was simply the truth. William had a way of always cutting through to the heart of the matter. Could see past the bullshit.

“William...” He murmured, his lips ghosting against the younger man’s.

“Please...” Spike whispered. He wasn’t sure what to think, but the lips pressed against his own felt nice. Not as nice as Drusilla’s, but nice. His heart clenched at the thought of being disloyal to her. Despite what other vamps engaged in, he considered himself a one-vamp kind of guy. Drusilla was his ravenous love, his dark princess, his everything. He couldn’t do this to her.

But as Angelus had reminded him in the past, she didn’t only belong to him. Nobody belonged to anyone in their world. 

His resolve weakened when Angelus rubbed a hand against his length. His manhood swelled to the point where it was painfully hard, head falling back slightly as the older man captured him in a deep, bruising kiss. Dizziness overcame him as they broke apart for unneeded air. Spike took in unnecessary, sharp breaths as his eyes scanned Angelus’ face incredulously.

“Do you want it?” This mere question was a big deal for him considering he normally simply took what he thought was his. He’d been known for ravishing and defiling others, particularly Drusilla when he’d first tried to break her.

“...yes.” Spike found himself saying, placing his hands on his shoulders.

They hesitated, before Angelus pressed a kiss against his lips more gently this time. Spike’s eyes widened slightly, but otherwise remained still. The older vampire cupped a cheek, pressing his lips harder against his own, slowly biting at his bottom lip. He admired the younger man's cheekbones, the beautiful features, the way his lips parted slightly.

Before Spike could think on it too hard, Angelus distracted him by moving to his neck and suckling at the sensitive flesh. Hands dug into his hair as he moved lower to his collarbone, moving his shirt up slightly. He licked a pink nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking it until it was hard. He nipped it before moving to the other, eliciting a moan from Spike.

Clothes were torn off hastily, their loud pants cutting through the tense quiet. Angelus leaned down to tentatively lick his shaft, noticing how quickly it had hardened as he continued to suck him. Spike arched his back slightly, stifling his moans. Angelus seemed to sense his shame, only pressing his tongue harder against the leaking tip, making him moan louder than intended.

A hand slowly stroked his thigh, nearing his entrance. Spike tried to sit up, to tell him off and that there was no way he was going that far, before he felt something that made him pause. His breath hitched as a finger pressed against the highly sensitive flesh, before it slid into him gently. Spike’s muscles clenched and he hissed in pain, shaking his head.

Angelus took his entire length into his mouth, one hand gently massaging his sac as his other hand drew back. Spike relaxed more, and soon enough he felt his finger enter him again minutes later, this time with less resistance. It grazed his prostate lightly, making him moan at the unexpected pleasure. His cock was throbbing urgently as Angelus took him in deeper, gliding up and down slowly. It was driving him mad.

"Angelus." He groaned, bucking his hips a little. It was overwhelming to experience such pleasure and discomfort at the same time. It definitely hurt, but there was still this spot that the older man kept hitting that felt so damn good. He needed more. "God, yes.”

Angelus flipped them over suddenly, so that he rested onto the bed on his stomach. Hearing him say his name like that pleased him for some reason. "You like it, boy?”

"Yes...” He buried his face into the pillows, his back arching further.

Spike then propped himself up onto his elbows. One half-lidded gaze from the younger man made him lose whatever restraint he had left. Spike could sense Angelus hesitating for a moment behind him, before he felt his hard member slide against him.

Then came the sharp discomfort again. He could tell Angelus was trying to be gentle, but it still hurt. He was used to pain, but not pain like this. Clenching his teeth, he buried his face into his arms, moaning as he arched his back more. He eventually met his thrusts, panting as it began feeling good. The angle he was bent at, leaning over the bed, caused Angelus’ cock to easily hit his prostate repeatedly until he felt dizzy. It was a good dizzy—a pleasurable haze that left his thoughts incoherent. The only thing he could focus on was pleasure.

"F-fuck…" He moaned, closing his eyes.

It went on for what felt like a long time, their bodies pressing against each other.

Then he felt his muscles tighten, a tingling feeling building up intensely, until he froze and came hard onto the sheets. Angelus had to slow his pace, groaning at the sensation of his entrance contracting around his arousal. He came not long after him, burying deep as his demon came out, fangs sinking deep into Spike’s neck. Spike finally opened his eyes blearily, blinking hazily as he felt Angelus pull back.

Angelus collapsed next to him, both of them panting heavily. They were too tired now to even react over what they'd just done, content to lay there for a few minutes. A few minutes eventually turned to a couple hours as they took a long nap, enjoying the other's closeness.


	3. Moving On

Presently, the two lounged in Spike’s newest crypt. The reckoning had came and went, the battle ending in victory. Everyone had moved on after that battle and were finally starting new phases. Buffy and Faith were in the police academy, although still wanted to help out with any potential slaying on the side. Xander and Dawn had their own life and family. Willow was off doing her own thing along with Giles and Andrew.

Angel had told Buffy he would stick around and so far he’d kept that promise. The bay area wasn’t cheap though, so he had opted for a crypt at this point in time as had Spike. It wasn’t nearly as nice as his old LA digs and he found himself missing that sort of comfort even though it had been some time since he’d had it. He had some money put away and would continue to save. He knew with his experience and contacts, he could secure something soon enough that would allow him to stay in San Francisco or someplace nearby.

Although, he thought, was there a point? He was staying for Buffy and he wasn’t sure if they even stood a chance of getting back together. Her and Spike had been a thing for quite some time, having recently broken up mutually.

Angel wondered if after all this time, maybe he could act on feelings long buried. Patience was something he had plenty of what with being immortal and all. Waiting for Spike to reciprocate his feelings didn’t seem so far off or impossible anymore. He’d always cared for him more than Spike had cared for him and he knew it. Hence, why he’d said nothing to him upon getting his soul back all those years ago. Soulless version of him hadn’t cared, had wanted him, even had threatened to destroy the slayer and end the world via Acathla if it meant he, Dru, and most importantly Spike could spent a hellish eternity together.

Getting his soul back had tormented him, yes, but also made things clear to him. Spike didn’t like him that way and never would. It was fine though, he could accept it. He had accepted it further when Spike had first been revived in LA. He had realized many things - that the younger vampire truly had changed and became a hero, that Spike still didn’t care much for him and clung to the idea of Buffy and him together as did he, and that being comrades again and working side by side was better than nothing.

Angel had been going back to the basics lately. Fighting the dark forces, helping people. To his surprise, Spike was willing to join him. They had drifted apart in recent years, only joining back up to help Buffy with major fights, so it was pleasant to team up again like this.

“Bourbon?” A deep voice snapped him out of his trance.

“Sure.” Angel took the glass, taking a long sip.

Quirking a brow, Spike swished the contents of his drink before downing a small bit. “Rough day?”

Angel downed the rest of the very strong drink, only making that brow rise more. Spike smirked amusedly, also downing his. 

“Nope. I’m good.” He lied with ease. 

“You ready to patrol? I could use a proper fight.” Spike turned to face him.

“Yeah. Although I’m not sure there will be much action.”

Slayers and hunters were at an all-time high. It diminished the number of small and big bads greatly. It was a nice change, yet left Angel bored at times. He wondered idly how Buffy was doing living her new ‘normal’ life. He was happy for her and Faith honestly. Maybe she’d meet a fellow police officer or some other normal guy, start a family or go out and have fun more.

“There probably won’t be.” Spike lamented, placing his hands on his hips. “Maybe I’ll just watch the telly.”

“Oh?”

“Care to join me?”

Angel hesitated, before nodding. 

They sat watching a game show, chuckling amusedly whenever someone gave a weird answer. Spike almost spat his drink out when one of the contestants gave a particularly odd answer, the host himself looking perplexed.

Angel smiled, before he checked his watch. “Man, it’s getting late. I should head out.”

“Don’t wanna stay for the late night shows?”

“Eh, I don’t usually watch talk shows.”

“More of a sports guy?”

“Not really.” Angel murmured. “I do watch hockey and football though, so I guess I am.”

“Yeah, I prefer real football. Also known as soccer here.” Spike seemed to hesitate for moment. “You know mate, I’ve been meanin’ to ask you...”

It wasn’t usually like him to hesitate like this, piquing his concern. “What’s wrong?”

Spike looked startled for some reason, then amused. “I’m fine, wanker. I just wanted to ask you about Illyria. We haven’t talked about her much.”

Angel nodded with a deep frown. “I know. Look, she told me to give her time to kill as many as she could. I’m worried, but I think she’ll make it out on her own.” He paused as his gaze traveled to the floor instead. “And if not, we’ll go after her and hopefully she’ll want to come back. We’re immortal though, so I can wait.”

Spike nodded with an unusually grave expression. “Illyria’s tough. She’ll be alright.”

“I hope so.”

 

O

The following night, the pair headed into the Fillmore District. It was crowded as per usual on a Saturday night. Years ago, Spike would’ve been all too pleased at the array of happy meals on legs. Now he simply brushed past everyone without any thought of feeding on his mind. They had plenty of pig’s blood at his crypt and he noted he should pay a visit to the butcher shop soon to see if he could get something different. As good as other creature’s blood was, it couldn’t compare to human blood. But he’d long abandoned that or least made a conscious effort to. Angel had excellent restraint, but the ponce also had more years of soulfulness under his belt.

“You fancy gettin’ some chicken wings?” Spike asked all of a sudden.

“In San Fran? Nothing but cafes and upscale restaurants.”

“Bollocks!” The other man grumbled. “There’s bars around here and fast food, just gotta find ‘em.”

“Want me to google map a place?” Angel asked absently, taking his cell out.

“Right. Keep forgettin’ we can do that.” Spike mumbled. “Technology has seriously improved since the 90’s.”

“Yeah, and the 00’s.” Angel added.

“True.”

“I keep telling you that you need to buy a phone.” Angel continued.

Spike only narrowed his eyes at him. “What for? I hardly have the need for it.”

“Still.” Angel turned to him with a hesitant stare. “Do you like lobster?”

“Yeah. Why? You hardly even eat regular food.” Spike gave him a blank look, shrugging. 

“Yeah, but you do.” He said, trying to sound casual. “I was just wondering. The bay area has some really great seafood restaurants.”

“That it does.” Spike paused, as though some wires in his mind had suddenly connected. “Wait a bloody minute. We goin’ on a date?”

“W-what, no! Of course n-!” Angel all but sputtered. Again, he was pissed the younger man got this reaction out of him. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to fully estrange himself. It reminded him of their time in Los Angeles again, when he’d been annoyed with him and yet after awhile had asked him to stay.

“Relax. Messin’ with you.” Spike gave an obnoxious grin, raising his brows.

Great. Just like that time they’d been up against the necromancer.

‘I’m from Wolfram and Hart.’

‘I’m his date.’

Rolling his eyes at the memory, Angel turned back to him. “C’mon. I know a good place. But first...”

He crossed the street suddenly, not even bothering to wait for the hand to signal them to walk. Cars honked at him in annoyance, stopping with loud screeches. Spike blinked - normally he did reckless things, not the ponce. Still, he followed after him into the darkened alley.

“A little help!” Angel growled as he ripped the tall vampire off the screaming woman.

She backed away several feet and clutched at her neck. Spike let a hidden stake fall from his sleeve as he spun and gave the git a good roundhouse kick to the jaw. The vampire hissed and fell in a heap on the ground, flicking his head up at them with the odd, quick grace that predators possessed. His neck was bent at an angle as his golden eyes assessed them closely.

“What’s your damage?” He asked them disbelievingly. 

“Believe me, you don’t wanna know!” Spike shouted as he shoved the stake through his heart, smirking as dust filled the air. 

The woman, who couldn’t have been more than twenty-one, stared between them gratefully.

“Oh, thank you!” She breathed. “You saved my life.”

Before Spike could go in on her, Angel stepped in with a small, reassuring smile. “No problem, miss. Be careful out here, okay?”

“Sure, thanks again. I don’t know what was wrong with that guy, he tried to rip my throat out.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Of course he’s dangerous. He lured you into a dark alley and you followed him anyway. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to trust strangers?”

Her mouth fell open at his bluntness and rude tone, but she couldn’t deny he was right. Her eyes widened angrily anyhow and she scoffed at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Just sayin’. Pretty little thing like yourself, you wanna be careful out here.”

She eyed him, then Angel. “I...yeah, I was being dumb. He just seemed so...nice.”

“They always do.” Angel murmured. “Do you want me to call a cab for you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

 

O

 

They sat overlooking the bay, the golden gate bridge visible from their table. Turns out this restaurant had both seafood and regular American fare, so there were plenty of chicken wings and shrimp to go around.

Angel watched Spike eat, somewhat intrigued. Vampires didn’t normally eat human food including himself. Yet, the black-clad man had always insisted on eating regular food, a human habit he hadn’t been able to break along with breathing. Spike was definitely an anomaly of a vampire, always had been. 

“Is it good?” He looked half-way disgusted at how fast he was scarfing that down.

Spike set a wing down, licking his lips. “What do you think?” 

Angel only gave him a tight smile in return. Turning to face the window, he stared at the darkened sky and the streetlamps down below. He noticed Spike had placed a couple wings and some shrimp on a plate and set it before him. Angel was surprised by the nice gesture, glancing down at it.

“Try it. Good stuff.”

“Yeah, I’ll try a little.” The chicken wasn’t bad, he thought. The shrimp was sweet and flavorful. 

Angel was so absorbed into eating, that he didn’t hear Spike at first. When he heard a loud, annoyed clearing of his throat, he looked up to see the younger vampire giving him a look.

“Huh?”

“I said, are you plannin’ on sticking around the bay area long?”

Angel sighed a bit. “Yeah, that was the plan. I told Buffy I wanted to. Why do you ask?”

Spike looked uncomfortable for a split second, before shrugging. “No reason. It’s just, I’m thinkin’ of going soon.”

Angel felt his heart clench. “Hm?”

He took a long drink before replying. “Buffy and I broke up, as you already know. And she’s in a good place right now, she’s movin’ on. I gotta do the same. There ain’t anythin’ here I wanna stick around for.”

Angel nodded, looking grim. “Right. Of course.”

“Thought about goin’ back to London.”

“London, huh? Good idea.”

“Back home. Back to my roots.” Spike continued as though the other man hadn’t spoken. 

Angel pushed his plate away, glancing out the window again as he folded his arms. “You should go. If you need some-!”

“Thanks, but I don’t need anythin’ from you.” Spike said quietly.

“I know.” He nodded. “But I could at least pay for your ticket.”

“Not necessary.”

“You have that much money saved up?”

As a creature who dwelled in crypts, Spike hadn’t really ever had a need for big amounts of money. In fact, he still didn’t. All he needed was just enough to buy some blood and cigarettes. And booze, naturally.

“Cargo ship. That’s how we got around before.”

Angel’s nose crinkled. “You’d rather stow yourself down under with the rats than fly?”

Spike didn’t seem to care. “Yeah. So? Done worse.”

“Spike, seriously, just get a plane ticket. Red eye, or something at night.”

He shook his head. “Nah. Ship’s just fine.”

“What about when we flew to Rome?”

“That was different.” He said vaguely.

“And your space travels?”

“Different.”

“You’re so stubborn.”

“And?”

Angel smirked. “Fine. I offered.”

 

O

Spike was sleeping deeply the following day when Angel came in. He would’ve called him in advance to let him know he was coming over, but the lack of a cell didn’t help. The younger man really needed to assimilate into the twenty-first century. His punk style was fine and had toned down over the years. And admittedly, looked damn good on him. But he honestly needed some tech.

Angel loudly cleared his throat as he shoved his hands into his pockets. It was nearly four in the afternoon. Spike was usually up by now. In the past, he’d been up at regular waking hours sometimes in order to be with Buffy and to be more on her schedule.

Now he was back to the typical vampiric up all night, asleep all day. 

Spike shifted on the bed and mumbled something in his sleep. Angel sighed and came over to the bed, forcefully shaking a shoulder. The blonde snorted sharply and flinched as he awoke abruptly. Blue eyes blinked up at him hazily. Spike flashed him a grumpy, irritated look. Tossing the covers back somewhat, he sat up against the headboard. It appeared he was naked under there, something Angel tried very hard to ignore. He instead took out some papers, handing them over. Taking it with a bit of a suspicious gaze, Spike glanced down at what appeared to be boarding passes. They were dated to leave at least a full month from now.

“What the bloody hell? I told ya-!”

“I know.” Angel frowned. He walked over to the small dresser he’d set up, fiddling with a candle that rested on it. “It’s just, I happen to have a meeting over there and figured we could just fly over together.”

Spike grew oddly quiet, blinking several times. “Meetin’, huh?”

“Yeah. I guess my reputation precedes me. A group of demons heard I used to head Wolfram and Hart. I think they want me to settle a dispute for them.”

“What kind of demons? Not that it matters.” Spike seemed interested, possibly in helping out.

“Chaos demons.”

Spike’s expression fell completely flat. A scowl crossed his face as he scoffed. “I hope the bloody lot of them rot! Hate those creatures.”

Angel gave him a funny look. “Okay?”

“Damn disgusting gits.” Spike muttered, shaking his head. “Think they’re so bloody great!” 

“Alright, I’m sensing something personal. Drusilla, if I recall correctly.” Angel responded. “Anyway, there’s the tickets. And you’re welcome.”

“...thanks.” Spike forced out, looking anywhere but at him. “So this meetin’ is not for another month?”

“Yes.” Angel said smoothly.

All of it was a lie. The meeting, that is. There was no dispute settlement but Spike didn’t need to know that yet. Unless there was a reason, a purpose for them to travel and work together, then Spike wouldn’t go with him. He’d leave of his own accord by ship and would go off on his own. Angel could admit he wasn’t ready to lose his childe again. His former fledging, whom had now nearly surpassed him in strength and had become a master vampire long ago. And now, they were both heroes. 

Also, a small part of him had pushed it back a month to give both him and Spike time to spend with Buffy while they could. To say their goodbyes properly. He wasn’t sure how she’d react considering he had told her months prior that he was sticking around. But if Spike was leaving...

It felt like Rome all over again, when they both realized that they should move on. This time though, it actually was time to move on.


	4. London Bound

Buffy smiled when she saw the both of them. Hugging the two, she pulled back and stared between them with an odd look. Her green eyes flickered over to Angel who looked more broody than usual.

“What gives?” She asked. “Why the longer face, Angel?”

“Don’t you mean long?”

“I know what I said.” She crossed her arms, smiling at him. “You guys look like you have bad news. It’s okay, you can tell me. I can take it.”

Spike started first. “We’re, um, sorta leavin’...”

Buffy’s frown was sharp. “Come again?”

Angel shifted on his feet. “Yep. In about a month.”

“Wow. Okay.” Buffy was half-way expecting this, considering they were now both her exes. Still, they were on friendly terms. A part of her had been hoping, and selfishly assuming, that they would continue to stick around. 

“I know it seems sudden considering-!” Angel began.

Her eyes cut to his. “Considering that you were staying?”

“Well...” His smile was half-hearted.

Spike sighed through his nose. “Buff, I know it’s abrupt, but it’s for the best luv. We’ll still see each other. We’ll visit.”

Buffy seemed more upset when he spoke, igniting some irrational childish jealousy within Angel even though he was long over their relationship. She moved toward the platinum blonde vampire, holding his hands in hers.

“Where?”

“London.”

“Right.” She nodded, gazing up at him with an unreadable expression. “Well, like you said, we’ll still see each other.”

She was looking at him quite intently though, and for a moment Angel thought she might kiss Spike. Buffy pulled away after a moment, her eyes downcast. As close as she and Angel were, her and Spike were closer. Her heart felt tight at the thought of him so far away. Even though they hadn’t worked out as a couple long-term, they had been together and known each other for a long time. Buffy wasn’t sure she wanted to let him go yet. It was selfish, sure, but she couldn’t help herself.

“We’ll call each other.” He added.

“You own a phone?”

“Not at the moment.” Spike smiled genuinely this time, a rare sight that made her respond in turn. “Workin’ on that.”

“I’ll miss you.” She whispered to him, before glancing at Angel who stood off awkwardly to the side. “Both of you.”

“Don’t worry, we’re not actually leaving for another month.” Angel reminded her with a small grin. 

Buffy sighed heavily despite the smile still plastered on her face. Placing her hands on her hips, she nodded. “Then we’ll have to spend as much time together as possible. It won’t be easy considering I’m working now, but we could get together afterwards.”

Spike seemed to love that idea judging by the way his face all but lit up. Angel wasn’t feeling it as much. He definitely wanted to spend time with the slayer, but he also knew the other pair had history. And third time possibly might be the charm. Knowing those two, they just might end up together. Again.

“Sounds like a plan.” He murmured casually, glancing between them. “See you, Buffy.”

“Oh, you can’t stay?” Before either could reply, she shrugged. “It’s fine. I gotta speak to Faith about something anyway.”

“How’s the academy going?” Spike asked.

“Graduating soon.” Buffy’s smile turned proud, looking happier than they’d seen her in a minute. “You two are looking at a police officer soon enough. Supernatural division.”

“That’s right.” Spike recalled her and Faith’s plans. “Look at you, officer.”

Buffy gave him a beautiful smile, which he returned.

Angel coughed loudly, glancing at her. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” She nodded. “I guess I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“Count on it.” Angel replied.

 

O

They still had a few more weeks left until they planned to leave. Spike was rummaging through his stuff, seeing what was worth packing and what he should leave behind. The door opened suddenly and the last person he expected to walk through came up to him with slow, graceful movements. Her brazenly blue eyes scanned him for a moment before she came to stand in front of him.

“Illyria.” He breathed.

“Spike.” Her head tilted slightly, a small pleased smile quirking her lips. “Are you very surprised to see me?”

“Of course.” The vampire swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do. Hugging seemed out of the question. She wasn’t a hugger. He was glad to see she was alright, however. Especially after her heading into that demonic vortex. She’d gone in and it had closed behind her, leaving the ancient demon to fight off countless monsters herself in order to save everyone. 

“Did you think mere demons like that could defeat me?” Illyria asked.

“We thought you might die, Angel did anyhow. He said that you wanted to stay.”

She nodded. “To fight and kill as many as I could.”

“Right.” He licked his lips, before continuing, “How’d you get out?”

Illyria frowned, backing away as though suddenly injured. “It was not easy. I fought hard.”

Spike swallowed heavily again. “We were plannin’ on trying to find a way to get you out before heading to London.”

“You’re going to Europe?” Her tone gave no indication to her actual mood, as usual.

“Yes.” Spike seemed to perk up suddenly, grinning crookedly. “Well, now that you’re back that saves us the trouble of comin’ to find you. Not that findin’ you would’ve put us out.”

She simply nodded and waited for him to speak again.

“If you wanted, you could come with us. Or not. Your choice, really.” Spike added casually, sniffing a bit.

Illyria’s eyes flickered up towards his. “That would be acceptable. Although, I am not sure.”

“Think on it, pet.” Spike shrugged. “We ain’t leavin’ for at least another couple weeks.”

“I see.”

“We should find Angel. He’ll be glad to see you alive.”

Illyria blinked several times, before following the blonde out of his crypt.

 

O

At the airport, Buffy watched as the three made to board their evening flight. The sun was mostly down by this point and by the time they landed it would be daytime. She wasn’t worried though - they had risked a bit of sunlight before. Wouldn’t be the first time nor the last.

Unfortunately for them, sunlight was still an issue. After the restoration of magics, any vampire sired after the restoration was immune to the sun. Vamps who’d been sired before that still had to avoid it. Buffy found it unfair - she and Willow were still working on a way to make it so that daytime wouldn’t be a problem for them. 

She stepped up to Angel, hugging him. Then she moved to Spike, giving him a long hug. The slayer only smiled at the other woman, giving her shoulder a friendly squeeze. She gave her a shoulder squeeze in return, causing her to smile warmly.

“I’ll miss you guys. Call me when you land.” That last sentence was directed at Angel. He was the only one with a cell on him.

“Sure thing.”

Spike stepped up to her, slipping something in her hands. Angel couldn’t see what it was, but judging from her warm smile she loved it. Giving Spike one last hug, she pressed a kiss to his cheek without thinking. He returned it, brushing her bangs back.

“Bye.” He murmured.

Buffy felt stupidly emotional all of a sudden, willing her unshed tears to go away. “Bye. Have a safe flight.”

They nodded, smiling at her as they turned to board the plane. Buffy wiped pesky tears out of her eyes, waving as they left.

O

It was a mild day for London, not too cold for once. It was about the same temperature as the bay area, only a bit chillier. A light rain sprinkled down on the city, the sky a familiar grey.

Spike sighed. Yep, he was home.

Illyria glanced about, her eyes studying the area they were currently driving through. “Is it always so dreary?”

“More so.” Spike joked, before grinning. “Eh, you get used to it luv.”

“Yeah, after awhile.” Angel piped in. “Although after being in San Francisco, not a huge change.”

“Not exactly.”

“Yes, but it feels somehow more...” She struggled for the right term, blinking curiously. “There is more history here.”

Spike nodded. “Right you are.”

O

They arrived at their hotel near Westminster. It was nearly right on the River Thames, Westminster Abbey not too far off from where they were. Spike knew the area well, yet it had changed no doubt over the years. There was Big Ben in the distance and he tilted his head at the familiar sight.

The area looked a bit more modern in the twenty first century. No doubt because of all the tourists and them wanting to make it more mod. He knew other parts outside of the city were probably a bit more run down and rustic. A little more rural.

From their hotel room window, Spike observed the people going down the street. They didn’t have a view of the river, but it was alright. He’d seen it. Illyria was in her own separate room next door. It connected to theirs, a convenient addition. Angel lugged his suitcase into the closet. Spike only had a duffel bag as he didn’t possess many personal items or clothing.

Spike turned to Angel and watched as he unpacked some of his stuff. He was hanging his suits up and attempting to de-wrinkle them the best he could without an iron. Maybe the hotel had one because he didn’t see one in the room. He made a mental note to call room service.

“Look at you and your fancy suits.” Spike snorted.

Angel whipped around to face him. “Yeah? And?”

“Nothin’. Forget it, dumb insult.” He conceded, raising his hands. “Meanwhile, I could use a shower.”

Angel tried his best not to think of naked, wet Spike and instead focused on hanging the last of his jackets. “You go do that. I’ll take one after you.”

“As opposed to before?”

“Shut up, Spike.”

“Wanker.”

He heard the shower turn on a few minutes later and he let out a small sigh. Angel walked over to his bed, plugging his phone in and charging it. Tapping his fingers against his thigh, he let out a deeper sigh as boredom set in. Turning the tv on, he picked up his cell and scrolled through random emails.

He’d call Buffy later. It was about three in the afternoon here, meaning it was morning in the states. Buffy and Faith were probably still sleeping, or just barely getting ready for work. 

The younger man came out in nothing but a towel as he expected. He simply glanced at him, silently admiring the slim, lean body. He tore his gaze away before Spike could notice. Running a hand through his blonde curls, he rummaged through his duffel bag for his hair gel.

“Soddin’ hell.” He muttered disappointedly. “It must still be back at my crypt.”

Angel stood from the bed as he walked languidly towards the bathroom. “Your gel? You could borrow some of mine.”

“Ha! I don’t want your nancy boy gel.” Spike spat. “Mine had a stronger hold. It’s made for wavy and curly hair.”

Angel hadn’t realized, but it made sense. His own hair was extremely straight and flat without anything in it. “I see. Well, your natural hair looks good too.”

Spike glowered at him. “Yeah, right. I look like a hobbit.”

“What?” Angel looked genuinely confused. 

“Lord of the Rings.” He answered absently. “Ah, well, it’s alright.”

Angel awkwardly shifted on his feet. “I like your hair both ways. The curls are nice.”

The compliment made him freeze, unable to think of another retort to refute his words. It was like when he’d complimented his poetry in LA and he had told Angel that It wasn’t saying much because he liked Barry Manilow.

“Whatever, wanker.”

Angel rolled his eyes, scoffing. “How many times are you gonna call me a wanker? Haven’t heard you use that word this often since you went off on me at Xander and Dawn’s house.”

Ah yes, the barbeque. The post-reckoning celebration.

Spike’s lips quirked into a wolfish smirk. “Ah c’mon, I was tryin’ to cheer you up back then.”

Angel blanched. “That was you making me feel better?”

Spike nodded. “Honestly, yeah. It was just about my entire repertoire of therapy, so...” Shrugging, he dropped the towel entirely and pulled some draws on followed by some dark jeans.

The older vampire hadn't gotten a glimpse, mainly because he had started to head into the bathroom moments prior. 

“I guess it did make feel better, in a way.” Angel replied a bit more loudly, even though he knew that Spike could hear him anyhow with his vampire senses. 

“Good, then!” He pulled on a tight black shirt. “And honestly, I knew Buffy would comfort you better. And speakin’ of her, when are we gonna call her?”

“Tonight. Around midnight. It should be afternoon for them.”

“Right. Sounds good. I’m gonna take a nap.”

Angel turned the shower on, letting the hot water run over him before he began washing up. The thought of the other man naked and dripping burned vividly behind closed eyelids. His member hardened at the hot picture that created, but refrained from pleasing himself there and then. Even though Spike claimed he would sleep, Angel didn’t want to risk him smelling or hearing his arousal. He was no prude, much like the younger vampire, but something held him back. Perhaps it was knowing Spike wouldn’t ever love him. He’d never get a chance to tell him how he truly felt.

Self-control was a easier said than done, however.

His hand trailed down to his member, nearly gasping as his hand made contact. It had been too long since he’d been with anyone much less this. Lust was muddling his mind as he quickly brought himself to a shaky, gasping release. He gave a few final strokes, his head rolling back.

Upon returning to the room, Spike appeared to be sound asleep. He was even snoring lightly which gave him a false sense of security. He was probably sleeping for real and hadn’t heard him just now.

Angel laid in the bed closest to the door, getting under the covers after throwing some sweatpants on. He tried to take a nap too, but sleep didn’t come so easily despite the jet lag. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, thinking about his future.


	5. Just Like Old Times

Making their way down to St. John’s Smith Square, the trio chatted idly as they walked side by side towards their destination. It was late afternoon and in sunny California it wouldn’t have been safe yet to leave the hotel. Most places it wouldn’t have been very safe. 

But thankfully for the two vampires, it was a very dark and rainy day. It was currently November and only getting colder as the days passed. They had only been in London for about two days now and were keen on showing Illyria more of the city since their jet lag wore off. Angel and Spike knew the city - it felt almost like old times as they took in familiar sights. 

Angel realized that they didn’t have much of a game plan as far as their future plans. None of them had jobs, although Angel suspected the other two didn’t much care. He supposed Spike would find a crypt and Illyria would take off and do her own thing. Angel had some money saved up however and idly thought about renting a flat nearby. Maybe Spike could join him. Or maybe he could do here what he’d done in LA and start up a business. Help people and charge them a small fee. It sounded like a good idea anyway.

They paused at the Victoria Tower Gardens. Illyria had dropped her appearance in order to change to Fred as to not attract too much attention. Everytime she changed back to Fred, it was like a painful reminder of past events. Angel stared at her with an unreadable look. Spike did the same as he watched her observe it curiously.

After the restoration of magic all those years ago, it seemed as though Fred had been restored and shared a body with Illyria, rather than having been taken over and killed like before. 

Even now, it still didn’t seem real to them even though she looked and sounded like their Fred. And she’d assured them that she was. Angel had witnessed her transforming before as had Spike, but they were still dubious. Funnily enough, Fred spent most of her time in Illyria’s form these days, preferring it. The power it gave her.

“Pretty.” Fred turned to Spike, who was sharing an umbrella with her. “It would be better if it wasn’t raining so darn much. Oh, well.”

“Sorry luv, rain is pretty much a constant here.” Spike drawled. “It’s obviously better in the spring and summer. We could see the sights again, if you like.”

She nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Good, then.” Spike almost looked amused. “We headin’ to the eye?” He then asked Angel.

“Yep.”

They took a cab the rest of the way even though it wasn’t all that far from where they were. Fred looked fascinated as they crossed Westminster bridge, gazing at the river below. 

It seemed like the wheel was still open despite the weather. They boarded and waited for it to start turning. Angel and Spike looked down at the city as they got higher up. Fred gazed out at London too, noticing how the streetlamps were starting to light up. The whole city was becoming lit as night quickly descended on them. It created quite a beautiful sight.

Afterwards, Spike made sure he grabbed some strong-hold gel along with a pack of smokes. 

Then they found themselves at a pub soon enough. As they sat down, Angel noticed a tall, slender man with long brown hair come in. He didn’t know why the man had caught his attention as he wasn’t much of a looker, in his opinion, until he noticed he was also a vampire. The unknown vamp settled at the bar, glancing back at their table momentarily before ordering himself a drink.

Spike’s brow quirked. “You know him or somethin’?”

Angel shook his head, taking a swig of beer. “No. Then again, with my past, I might.”

“Your past does tend to catch up with you.” Spike murmured.

Even though they had both been evil, vicious creatures at one point, Angel had always had a way of torturing others. Or Angelus, rather. He’d made more enemies, many times unintentionally. Victims that he’d forgotten about, like that boy from the submarine during the second world war. Or Penn, though Angel had remembered him.

Spike had been more of a straightforward kind of monster, killing and moving on. Aside from Robin Wood, he hadn’t made as many enemies as his grandsire. His mind had always been preoccupied with Dru back then, up until she left him. Anything she had wanted, she usually got. Dru had liked to torture people too, but he knew it was because Angelus had taught her well and had done the same to the girl before turning her.

“These fish and chips are so good.” Fred mentioned suddenly. “Delicious.”

“That they are.” Spike agreed, popping a fried piece of fish in his mouth. 

Angel seemed lost in thought, before his dark eyes moved to the man at the bar again.

“God, Angel, buy him a drink already ya poof.” Spike muttered.

His head snapped back to the other man with a scowl written all over his face. “Shut up. I wasn’t...I’m telling you, he seems familiar.”

“Relax, was just kiddin’.” Spike picked up a fry. “Again mate, you’ve really got to lighten up.”

“If it were possible, he would have done it by now.” Fred commented.

Spike chuckled as he set his drink down. “Okay, that’s funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be.” 

“I know, still.” He smirked. 

She smiled, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks.

Angel wasn’t even listening to them anymore. He still seemed concerned about whoever that man was. It stayed that way through out dinner until they left.

As they made their way out of the pub, Angel could feel that guy’s eyes on him. 

O

Back at the hotel, Spike set about stripping from his clothes. He tossed them on the bed carelessly, before changing into some tight sweats. He was topless for bed as usual. If it weren’t for Angel, he’d sleep nude. The poof seemed uncomfortable for some reason when he did so, as he had learned over the past couple days.

He grabbed his gel and shoved it into his bag. Angel noticed that, making him hum pensively.

“You’re not gonna put that on the counter?” His eyes cut to the sink.

“Nah, I figure I won’t stay here much longer. Gonna go find myself a crypt.” Spike told him. 

Angel’s unbeating heart sank a little. “Oh. Right. Of course.”

“What are you plannin’ on doin’?”

The older vampire shoved his hands into his pockets. “For starters, creating a business again. Go back to the basics after all this time.”

“Angel Investigations.” Spike murmured, folding his arms. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“I’ll need people. If you or Fred wanted to join me-!”

“Can’t speak for her, but I’m good.” Spike gave him a tight grin, moving to sit on the bed. 

“You sure? It’d be a good way to make some cash. Creatures like us usually work the third shift.”

Spike considered it briefly. He didn’t really want to join him, but money could be an issue. He supposed he could steal or gamble since he didn’t need that much money as a crypt-dwelling creature. Still, they’d worked together before. Perhaps he could give it a go, at least for now.

“Bloody hell, fine.” He turned the tv on, not bothering to look at him.

Angel sighed. “Alright. Well, I’ll have to find a place.”

“We could rent a flat.”

Angel only nodded. He vaguely remembered that Giles was here too. He assumed the former watcher had returned here again after the post-reckoning celebration. He had a flat in Bath, which wasn’t too far from here. Angel knew, however, he was probably the last person that he wanted to see.

Moving to sit on his own bed, he focused on the show instead of a very appealing and shirtless Spike. It was a nature documentary to his surprise - Spike didn’t usually watch those. Then he noticed how the younger man was already falling asleep and had probably just wanted it as background noise. 

He felt tempted to wake him and to finally tell him the real reason he had come back to London. Yet, he simply gazed over at him and then back at the screen.

To tell him his feelings so abruptly wouldn’t end well anyway. The way he felt about him wasn’t abrupt however, he had loved him for years, rather it was the actually telling him part that would come across as sudden. Especially to Spike, who would no doubt dismiss him and probably wonder why he had taken so long to tell him how he felt. But nothing was quite simple for Angel. He didn’t have the best luck and bad things seemed to happen him quite a bit. More than that, he teetered on the edge of heroism and villainy, whereas Spike had proved himself a hero and stuck to it. Hell, he’d helped even without a soul. For Buffy, for selfish reasons, and the chip that was no longer in his head, but still. 

Telling him that he wanted him sounded selfish. Saying that he needed him sounded desperate. So he remained silent, hoping not to sound too indifferent.

O

 

Spike had settled into a crypt at a cemetery in the Wood Green area on the outskirts of London. It was close enough to the main city. There was also a convenient array of home good and grocery stores nearby. He had a bed and a couple cheap pieces of furniture - it would have to do for now until he could afford better stuff. In the meantime, it worked. It wasn’t anything like his previous crypts or his ship from his outer dimensional travels, but with some work it could be quite nice. As nice as a crypt could be anyway.

He wasn’t sure what Angel was up to. Since parting ways at the hotel, the older man had mentioned vaguely that he would find him once he had his affairs in order. Illyria had went with him.

As if reading his thoughts, he heard loud knocking at the door. Craning his neck up, he smirked as it swung open and Angel descended the stairs. He looked more dressed down than normal, opting for a long sleeve shirt and a black fleece pullover. 

“Hey.” He greeted casually.

“Hey.”

“I brought you something. If you’re gonna be working with me, well...again, then you’ll need this.” Angel explained, handing the box over.

It was small. Spike gave him a funny look as he unwrapped it. Inside sat a smartphone, brand new and black.

“Angel...”

“Before you say it’s too much, consider it a company phone. I’m paying the bill for it, but I’ll just take a little out of your paycheck.”

Spike felt his cold chest warm despite himself. “Yeah, thanks. This is real nice. Posh. I like it.”

“Good.” He smiled. “Now all you gotta do is set it up. I could help with that.”

“Not necessary. I’ll figure it out.” He pressed the ‘settings’ button, scrolling through the options.

“I did the basic setup already. It’s activated. Sim card is working.” Angel continued.

“Thank you.” 

Angel paused, glancing up. That might’ve been the most sincere thanks he’d ever gotten from the younger man. “Sure, no problem.”

“So, you got any clients yet? A flat?” Spike questioned, fiddling with the charger. He’d have to charge it in public places for now. 

“I found a decent one nearby.” Angel replied. “As for clients, just a few. I’m sure word will spread soon.”

Something else occurred to the blonde. “Whatever happened to your meeting?”

“My what?”

Spike gave him a look. “Chaos demons? Ring a bell?”

Angel looked down, nodding. “Yes, right. Them. Uh, they changed their minds. It looks like they didn’t need my help after all.”

“Uh huh.” Spike didn’t believe him, he could tell. “So it was made up?”

“Nope. Real.” He said anyway. “It’s not important anymore. I mean, cancelled and all.”

“What’s up with you?” Spike noticed he looked forlorn, wanting to move the conversation away from bold-faced lies and chaos demons.

Angel smiled wistfully, thinking of much simpler times when he had first started out in LA. Hyperion Hotel. The gang. Cordelia...

Frowning, he let out a deep sigh. “Nothing.”

“Alright.” Spike figured it would be smart not to question him further. “Have you heard from Buffy? Actually, could you give me her number?”

Angel tensed before nodding. He walked up to him so that they stood next to each other. He simply texted it to him and then instructed him on how to save her number to his contacts.

“Easy enough.” Spike shoved it into his pocket. “So, was there anything else?”

“Hm?”

“Did you come here to discuss anything else or was that all?” Spike reiterated.

“Oh-! Uh, no. That’s it.” Angel could sense he wanted to be left alone. “You should come over tomorrow and see the new place. I can text you the address.”

“Okay. See ya, then.”

O

It didn’t take the blonde long to get there. Angel had rented a flat in the Holloway area for now. It was a nice two-bed place and was fairly large. Spike noticed the absence of a certain demon.

“Where’s Illyria? Or Fred? I never know which form she’ll be in.”

“She comes and goes. Fred, that is.” Angel shrugged. “I don’t think she plans on staying here long.”

“She’s independent, that one.” Spike agreed. “Probably will end up traveling alone or headin’ back to the states.”

“True.” Angel took out a couple glasses, pouring whiskey in both. “But she said she’d help for now.”

Spike accepted the drink, taking a long sip. “It seems like everyone is finally movin’ on, goin’ their separate ways.”

“Everyone except us.”

“Yeah, I suppose. I mean, here we are.” Spike gestured about the flat. “Together again, like old times.”

Angel felt oddly light at those words. “Like old times.” He repeated.


	6. The Trouble With Love

Their current client needed help with some sort of stalker. According to the frightened woman, it was a werewolf. Or at least, she thought so. Glancing between the three, she smiled nervously.

“I sound crazy, don’t I?”

Angel was tempted to laugh. “Believe me, no. I’ve dealt with crazier.”

The woman, Charlotte, didn’t seem convinced. “Really? I mean, I basically just told you that I think a werewolf is after me.”

“I hate to tell you this, but they’re real. I’ve seen them.” Angel murmured. And slept with one, but no need for that detail. “You’re not crazy, trust me.”

Spike nodded. “So, where’s this bloke live?”

“I don’t know. I’m at university living off campus. I take night classes.” She explained. “I’ve seen him following me around but he hasn’t said much. But then one night-! Well, as I’ve said, he...changed. I ran all the way home and locked all our doors. I couldn’t even tell my flat mates, they wouldn’t have believed me!” She all but shrieked.

Angel tried to calm the woman. “It’s ok, at least you’re still safe. And we’ll help you, don’t worry.”

“Why were you alone at night?” Spike asked. “That’s askin’ for trouble.”

“Spike...”

Illyria tilted her head at them. “No, he is correct Angel. That is foolish.”

“I know he’s right. Just lacks tact.” 

Rolling his eyes, he folded his arms. “Sod off!”

Charlotte bit her lip. “It’s alright Angel, he’s right. They both are. I shouldn’t walk alone, but I haven’t made many friends yet. Other than my flatmates.”

“I see.” Angel said. “Well, try to make at least one if you’re gonna take night classes.”

She smiled widely. “You sound like my mum.”

“Do I? Well, she’s right.” Angel smiled in turn, before inclining his head to her. “So, this wolf, where do you normally see him?”

“I have class tonight. I could take you.”

“Works for me.”

Spike frowned deeply. “Tonight’s a full moon.”

O

They bagged the werewolf easily. All it took were some strong tranquilizers and some wrestling as they held the beast down. Angel decided to take it somewhere it could be quarantined but safe. He didn’t disclose the place to Spike or Illyria. It frustrated Spike, but the older man was known for being secretive.

As Angel came in the front door, he noticed Illyria had taken off again. He took a slight, unneeded inhale. Spike was here too. He thought he’d headed home.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Spike slammed Angel against the wall. His hand gripped his throat somewhat loosely, meaning he didn’t intend to hurt him. It seemed he was upset about something.

“Where’d you take the wolf to, ponce?”

Angel eyed him blankly. “None of your business.” His tone was even and revealed nothing.

Spike growled. As if him being capable of losing his soul and going all ‘twilight-y’ evil years ago weren’t bad enough, now he was hiding something.

“Don’t play games.” Spike’s grip tightened. “Where is he?”

Angel shoved him off, brushing imaginary dirt off his jacket. “There’s facilitates here that study creatures like him. It was that or jail, but the most the police would’ve done is probably tell her to file a restraining order. Third option would be to kill him but I don’t think her situation warranted that, do you?”

“Of course not.” Spike replied, looking him up and down heatedly. “Still, the whole facility thing doesn’t sit right with me.”

Angel realized his mistake and if his heart had been pumping, the blood surely would’ve drained from his face. “Spike, it’s nothing like the Initiative.”

“Right.” He didn’t seem convinced, but his demeanor was more calm.

“I did what I thought was best. This particular place, they let them go if they seem harmless. Considering this guy’s history, he’ll be there awhile. He was a known pick-pocketer. Well, according to the people that worked there.”

“...yeah, sure.”

Angel glanced at the door. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Not especially.” Spike said tersely. “Trust me, I’m leavin’.” He moved to brush past him and accidentally bumped his shoulder hard. Angel grabbed the other man’s shoulders tightly, steadying him.

“Git.” He all but growled. “Move.”

“Spike-!” Angel struggled with his thoughts momentarily. “Look, I get why you’re upset.”

“It’s fine. I get it.” Spike seemed more relaxed. “I just don’t have the best memories of places like that.”

“I know.” Angel paused and suddenly the atmosphere grew thick and awkward as neither man moved. The silence settled over them heavily.

Spike noticed Angel seemed to lean in a bit, to which he pulled back. Taking a few steps backwards, he braced himself against the wall. Angel looked just as shocked. He hadn’t expected to slip so easily. His self-control was better than this. Well, usually. 

“What the bloody hell, Angel?” Spike asked lowly, glaring venomously at him.

It stung more than he wanted to admit as those eyes looked upon him with revulsion. Not exactly the reaction he wanted, but it was the one he expected. Spike had made it perfectly clear that ‘that one time’ the blonde mentioned to Illyria years ago was just that. 

“Let’s not discuss this. Just go.” Angel demanded quietly.

Spike scoffed, letting out a sharp laugh. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

“I could say the same thing to you, Spike.”

Placing his hands on his hips, he scoffed again. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m definitely leavin’. And not because you asked.” Making his way toward the door, he paused as his hand gripped the doorknob. “It’s probably best we take our leave of each other.”

Angel’s head snapped up at that, regretting all that just transpired. God, how did he manage to screw it up so quickly?

He watched with a deep frown as Spike threw the door open and slammed it behind him.

 

O

It had been about a week or so since they’d last seen each other. Angel spent more time brooding if that were possible. Illyria noticed his foul mood and placed a drink on the table before him.

“It will help.” She murmured.

“You don’t have to stay.” Angel stared at the drink for a moment before picking it up. “Although I appreciate it. I’m sure you have a lot of other things you have to be doing.”

Illyria frowned. “I tire of your self-pitying. You will cease it.”

Angel’s eyes widened as he glared at her. “What did you say?”

The demon sat next to him, eyeing him observantly. “You are usually quite serious, but never this sad. I take it that Spike’s leaving has affected you somehow.”

His stomach clenched. “No, I don’t care. In fact, it’s probably for the best.”

She nodded. “Yes, you two do fight often. However, I believe you care for him.”

“I never said I didn’t.” Angel told her, setting the glass down. “I’m his grandsire.”

“And that is the only reason?” She asked.

“Pretty much.” Angel lied with ease. 

Illyria seemed to accept that, standing up and moving to look out of the window. “The sun is shining today. Finally.”

Angel grinned. “It’s a nice change, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Illyria glanced back at him. “It is too bad you cannot enjoy it.”

“I do. From a distance.” He told her, smiling wryly.

She continued to stare at him in that unnerving way of hers. “You should go speak to him.”

“What’s the point?”

Illyria eyed the envelope on the kitchen table. “To give him his money, of course.”

Angel let out a deep breath. Right, the money. Because he definitely wasn’t going back to apologize or to make nice again. He’d kind of screwed up majorly in a very short amount of time. His track record wasn’t good anyway so he wasn’t surprised. Darla had always preferred the master, Dru had loved him but not really, she had mainly been attached because of the pain he caused her and she sought it back from him. It had been a twisted love. Buffy, well, he’d lost his soul and that had messed their relationship up from then on even though they were still friendly. 

And Cordy...

Angel swallowed thickly as the memory of last seeing her came to mind. She was gone, had been for a long time now. 

As for his friends, his guy friends anyway, they came and went. Or left, as it were. 

Angel knew he had issues to work through - he clearly had a hard time hanging onto a relationship. Oh well. If he hadn’t resolved it during the centuries he’d been alive, or undead rather, then why start now?

And Illyria was still here and that counted. He idly wondered what the rest of his former team was up to. He probably should make it a point to keep in touch better. 

“Angel?” Illyria handed him the envelope. “It will bode better for you to give this to him sooner rather than later.”

“Get it out of the way.” He agreed, nodding. 

“Exactly.”

O

At sundown, he checked his crypt first. He wasn’t there of course. Perfect. Angel let out an aggravated sigh as he surveyed the cemetery with a quick sweep of his eyes. In the distance, he saw gleaming platinum hair. And now that he was focused, could scent him too. The familiar smell of ash, leather, and spice was distinctive.

Spike looked like he’d seen a ghost as he approached him, before rolling his eyes heavily as he tossed the vamp aside that he was currently attempting to dust.

“Out here doing a slayer’s work?”

“You do the same!” Spike grunted as he punched the man, sending him sprawling onto the grass. “How’s this any different? Oh, wait, cause you help those in need instead of just kickin’ random demon’s asses?”

Angel blinked several times. “I guess so.”

“Well, I do both!” Spike kicked the other vamp in the chest, before pinning him down as he shoved the stake through his heart. Smirking widely, he watched as the dust blew away in the slight breeze. “Just needed to let some steam off and whatnot.”

“Here.” Angel handed him the envelope.

Opening it, Spike’s brows rose. “This is more money than I earned. Not that I’m complainin’.”

“Yes, well, since you quit I th-!”

Spike cut him off. “I don’t need your-!”

Angel interrupted him right back. “Shut up and keep it. Okay? Goodbye, Spike.”

“What about the phone? Want it back?” He asked.

Angel stopped in his tracks. “Keep it.”

“Yeah, except, I ain’t paying for a phone that I’m hardly using anyhow. You should have it. Or give it to Illyria.”

Angel spun around. “I said keep it.”

Spike glowered, moving to stand before him. “I ain’t your kept boy. You don’t have to pay for my things, you git!”

Angel sighed heavily. “Look, whatever. I’ll take it, then.”

Spike handed it over to him, still glaring daggers into his skull. “Goodbye, Angel.”

O

 

Angel and Illyria walked side by side through the outskirts of Holloway. There weren’t many people about this time of night so she opted to drop her more human guise. The vampire stopped for a second, trying to discern where the demon was. There had been sightings of a fyarl demon in this area, attacking people late at night. It was almost midnight and very cold. A light drizzle dusted over them as they continued their search.

“Didn’t our lead tell us that it was sighted further north?” She asked briskly.

“No. He said it was around here.” Angel disagreed. “Besides, I can smell it.”

“How far?”

“I can’t tell. It’s moving fast, almost like it’s running.” Angel began walking again, certain he knew where it was heading. Illyria was at his side, her eyes darkening at the idea of a good fight.

Rounding the corner, they spotted it somewhat hidden in foliage. And it seemed someone else was already attacking it. Angel gaped at the sight, not sure whether this was bad or good luck. Or some sign from the universe. Illyria even looked a bit shocked, taking a couple steps back as Spike hurled it out of the bushes.

He panted heavily, giving them both a small wave. “Fancy seein’ you two here.”

Angel was almost pissed how casual he was being despite their last encounter. “What are you doing?”

Spike gave the demon a good kick to the stomach when it tried to move again. “I’m helpin’, aren’t I? You ain’t the only one.”

“I know.”

Illyria glanced between them, then at the creature. “This is the fyarl demon? It’s much smaller than I imagined.”

Spike looked at it too, grinning. “Yeah, but they’re a lot stronger than they look. Trust me, pet.” He let out an amused sigh. “I was worried for a moment that it might be Giles.”

Angel’s face scrunched with confusion. “What?”

“Long story. You had to be there.” He chuckled, mirth gleaming in his eyes.

“I’m guessing he turned into one of these?” 

“Pretty much. It was hilarious.” Spike sighed with a small smile, before landing another kick to its gut. 

“Not so much for Giles though.” Angel looked a bit amused despite himself. “Looks like you caught it.”

The demon wasn’t going down that easily however, rolling out from under Spike’s boot and leapt to face the trio. Angel smirked, raising his fists. Illyria circled around so that she stood behind it, the three of them effectively blocking its escape routes.

It let out a loud growl, spinning around to kick the demon behind him. Illyria grabbed his foot and flung him several feet away. Angel ran towards it, unsheathing the long dagger he had hidden on him, shoving it into its heart. 

It let out a piercing shriek before going limp. Angel and Spike exchanged a look as they pointedly gazed down at it. Illyria walked over to them and let out an indignant sound.

“Almost too easy.”

“Good job, guys.” Angel murmured. “Let’s bag it, get out of here.”

 

O

He was pleasantly surprised to run into Spike again the following night. The younger of the two didn’t seem as pleased. He sighed as Angel took a seat next to him at the bar. Spike was nearly done with his current drink, so Angel ordered another round for the both of them.

“It’s on me.” He told him when Spike glanced over.

“Thanks.” It was quiet for a moment. “Sought me out, did you?”

Angel hadn’t been tracking him down. If Spike wanted to leave, then he should be free to. Angelus might have been an obsessive bastard, but Angel had no issue letting people go.

This seemed like a weird sign to him, however. This was the second time in a brief period that they’d bumped into each other. It could have been pure coincidence. Or perhaps the universe didn’t want them to separate just yet. Either way, it struck him as odd. Somehow, they always seemed to end up together whether they wanted to or not.

“No. I happen to like this spot.” Angel explained. 

“O’course.” Spike nodded, focusing on the telly instead.

The older man slid his cell across the counter to rest in front of him. Before he could protest, he spoke hurriedly. “Look, just keep it this time. Consider it a gift if you want.”

“Pricy gift.” Spike murmured. “Thanks.”

“Pay phones aren’t exactly a big thing anymore, so...” Angel trailed off. “You’re welcome.”

Spike looked at him as though trying to figure him out. When he couldn’t, he focused his attention on the game again. Winter sports, but still entertaining.

After finishing their drinks, they left the pub swiftly. Spike was headed down the street and only stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. Angel walked around him, blocking him from going further. He steeled himself, needing to get this off of his chest. If now, then never. For some reason, being outside the small pub in a public area gave him more confidence.

“Look, I’m just gonna say it.” Angel took in a breath he didn’t need, before continuing, “We made a great team tonight. You should reconsider joining us.”

Spike seemed to sag a little from relief. From his tone, he thought he was about to reveal something personal. “Nah, I’m good solo. Anyhow, I’m sure there are plenty of people around this area that’d like to work for a company like yours.”

Angel’s lips tightened as he looked away. God, how he wanted to tell him how he felt. Just get it out. But he wasn’t a romantic like Spike had once been, he wasn’t much for big declarations of love. He tended to push those he loved away somehow and he loved Spike too much to put him through all the ups and downs that came from being in a relationship with him. Furthermore, he seriously doubted the younger vampire would ever feel the same way. 

“I gotta say, I’m a bit disappointed.” Angel stared at the moon instead of him. “But I understand completely.”

Spike wavered, unsure of how to answer. “We’ll probably see each other around, if you’re plannin’ on stayin’.”

Angel gave him a pointed look. “I’m not leaving London just yet. Think I’ll stay awhile.”

“Then back to the states?”

“Probably.”

His chest tightened as Spike nodded and began walking away. His eyes narrowed, mentally kicking himself for the idiotic thing he was about to do. Or say, rather. Angel grabbed a shoulder, spinning him around. The light of the waning moon shone above them, the street lights bathing the two in a golden glow. Spike seemed nervous and opened his mouth to tell him off before he could speak. Angel beat him to it.

“I...” He let his shoulder go, hand falling back to his side. His eyes scanned his face before he leveled himself. “I love you, but I think you know that. I don’t expect anything, I just needed you to know.”

Spike swallowed thickly. He was speechless for a moment before the fog in his mind cleared. “Why?” He scoffed. “I’ve given you little reason.”

“That’s what you think.” Angel smiled despondently. “I’m not great with words or hell, relationships, so I’m gonna just stop myself here.”

Spike didn’t know what to say to that. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his duster, letting out a sigh. Shaking his head, he scoffed as he stared down at his boots.

“You love me?” He asked tightly.

Angel nodded as his gaze tore from the nearby buildings to his face. “Since we first met, basically.”

Spike would’ve paled at that had his circulation been functioning. Or blushed. He wasn’t sure which. “That...how could...and you still love me?”

“We’re immortal. I’m patient. I figured maybe one day, then one day turned into never.” Angel stopped there, scratching at his neck. “The whole thing with Acathla really opened my eyes.”

Spike narrowed his eyes. “Angelus’ doomsday plan? What did that have to do with me?”

“More than you realize.” Angel explained vaguely. “When Buffy told me what happened after that hell dimension spit me back out, it became clear. I, or Angelus, wanted you and Dru. For us to be-!”

“Together. In hell for all of eternity.”

Angel nodded. “That was a crazy plan, I’ll admit. But at least I’m aware.”

Spike smirked. “Wouldn’t be the first lofty thing that you’ve tried to do.”

He took a step toward him, happy when he didn’t turn away this time. Angel and Spike stood in silence for several moments, neither knowing how to continue. Their eyes met briefly, unspoken words in them.

“I should go.” Angel murmured.

“I still don’t understand why.” The words were quiet, almost inaudible.

The older man stared at him for a moment. “Because, I just do. I always have. You’re annoying and extremely irritating sometimes, but you’re also...well, there’s alot of good there too.” He cut his words off at the risk of saying anything cornier than that. 

“I-!” Spike took a step back, shaking his head.

All these years, all he’d ever truly wanted was not just love, but to be loved. In both his human and demon life. He’d been spurned by Cecily, had struggled to keep Drusilla’s attention whenever Angel was around, and Buffy. Well, he’d had to work very hard to win her over. He’d literally gotten his soul back for her, to be the kind of man she’d wanted. If it didn’t involve pain, struggle, or consuming passion, then was it even love if it wasn’t difficult?

And yet here was Angel offering him love so easily, everything he’d been searching for. So he did the only logical thing someone could do in a situation like this.

He gazed at him with widened eyes, shaking his head as he turned on his heel and ran off.


	7. Collision

Angel figured he had been bold enough already tonight, so he decided not to follow him to his crypt. Well, that was the plan anyhow. Somehow, he ended up at Spike’s door later that night. He felt slightly foolish. If he’d learned anything in the past, it was that forcing relationships didn’t usually work out well or didn’t last long term anyway.

Yet, he found himself standing there in the cemetery, debating his next move. Deciding that it was better to leave him be, he began walking through the haze-filled air. A loud creak made him spin around. The door had opened to reveal Spike casually leaning against the frame.

“What do you want?” 

Angel nearly flinched at the venom in his voice. “Nothing. I’m not sure why I’m here.”

Spike seemed to study him. “I just don’t get where this is comin’ from. Why now?”

“I’ve waited long enough.” Angel retorted. “I made it clear before and you rejected me. I’m not sure why I thought this time would be any different. Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’ll leave and this time we won’t have to see each other again.”

Spike folded his arms and tilted his head. “I reckon we’ll bump into each other again. The universe has a weird sense of humor.”

“Still.” Angel began walking away only to have Spike stop him.

“Wait a bloody moment!” He yelled, storming up to him. Angel noticed randomly that he’d taken his coat off. “You’re all declarations and feelings, then suddenly you don’t care? Make up your mind.”

Angel gritted his teeth. Stupid bastard didn’t even realize that he was doing this for him. It was better this way. But he didn’t feel like explaining himself further, so he brushed him off and continued on his way.

Spike’s mouth fell open as he watched him leave incredulously. Storming up to him again, he caught him by the shoulder. His blue eyes searched dark ones. The blonde gazed up at him with an intensity that looked like it could burn. It almost made him look away. 

“I don’t understand.” Spike repeated.

Angel let out an unneeded breath. “Me either. Believe me, I don’t enjoy feeling this way anymore than you like hearing about it.”

Spike’s expression seemed to soften then. “I’m shocked you’re not still keepin’ it to yourself. Soul makes you want to be all broody and miserable. I think you enjoy it.”

Angel’s jaw tensed. “No, I don’t enjoy it, believe me.”

“Yet you punish yourself.”

“Most times.” Angel agreed. “But not about this, not anymore. In fact, I don’t regret it. It feels good to be honest for once.”

He took one hand to gage a reaction, and when Spike didn’t immediately pull away, he daringly leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. The kiss deepened as they stumbled backwards a few steps. Spike’s back collided with the door, jolting him back to reality. The lust-induced haze faded rapidly as he glared at Angel.

“Get off me.” 

Angel took his hands from where they’d been resting on slender hips, his breath coming in short pants. Spike’s glare lessened as he noticed how embarrassed the ponce looked.

“Spike, I’m sorry.” The weight of what he’d just did hit him. “God, I’m so-!”

The younger man placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet his gaze. His gaze softened, but it wasn’t pity thankfully. He wasn’t sure what it was - he hadn’t seen that look since he was a young fledging. When he was still somewhat reserved and uncertain. It was what he’d fallen in love with or whatever twisted version of love Angelus could feel at the time.

“Bugger it.” He murmured, kissing him back roughly. The older man responded by returning it in a gentler, slower motion. Spike wasn’t used to this sort of treatment. Dru and Buffy had been a bit rougher. Harmony hadn’t been the best kisser admittedly, but she’d been good in bed.

Spike shoved the door open, the two making their way inside. Angel panted heavily, half-way expecting him to shove him off again. Or for him to suddenly awaken. 

His hand found Spike’s belt and he undid it easily, tossing it to the side. Slipping a hand into his jeans, he smirked as Spike moaned lightly under his touch. He rubbed against the erection that was straining to be released from dark briefs. Angel gripped it tightly, causing Spike to gasp. Hands found his shoulders as he began rubbing the younger man’s shaft.

Lowering them both to the bed, Angel removed his clothing hastily. Spike followed suit, smirking up at him. It drove him crazy and he leaned down to kiss him deeply again. Once all annoyances were out of the way, he leaned down to tentatively lick the sensitive shaft, swirling his tongue against the tip. Spike was unable to help the loud moan, blushing as he realized how vocal he was. He was never this vocal before - Angel seemed to know exactly what he wanted without having to tell him.

As though sensing his shame, the other man's eyes flickered up to his face. He only pressed his tongue harder against the leaking tip, making the blonde tense and throw his head back, a cry of pleasure piercing the room. Clearly the other was enjoying it if his sounds were any indication.

A hand slowly stroked along his thighs, a finger gently pressing against his entrance. Spike tensed, preparing for the pain. It had been awhile since they'd had a night alone together like this. Over a century to be exact.

The brunettes distracted him by taking his entire length into his mouth, one hand caressing his sac. The other took in as much as he could, causing Spike’s hips to jerk. His cock was throbbing urgently and Angel took him in further, nearly choking but kept his composure. He pulled back so that he could pump his arousal with strong, yet deliberately slow movements while he licked at his balls. Spike moaned as the aforementioned finger went in further to the point of pain. It was overwhelming to experience such intense pleasure and discomfort at the same time. It was all he could do to repress his loud moans. A desperate humming built in his throat instead, needy and shaking from the pleasure he was receiving.

Angel was starting to taste something, which he assumed were precum, licking it off his sac causing the other to pant heavily. Spike moaned loudly, digging his fingernails into his shoulders. The brunette didn’t mind the pain. It encouraged him to keep going.

"S-Shit!" The blonde gasped, feeling the brink of release all too soon. He needed it to last longer. "Angel...stop..." His body was tensed, warmth coiled tight in his stomach and loins, the tingling pleasure beginning to overtake him. He was so close, so damn close.

 

Angel paused, staring down at him with a silent question lingering in his gaze.

"Take me already."

Again, that smirk appeared.

He roughly flipped him over and all Spike could hear was rustling from the sheets before he felt the older man’s cock lined up at his entrance. It slid teasingly against him, hard and leaking.

Then came the pain. He wasn't that gentle, but it wasn't too forceful either. Just enough to knock the breath he didn’t need from his lungs and cause great discomfort. Spike moaned at being filled too fast, his entrance stretched to limits he didn't realize were possible. Pain was something he was used to however, so he bore it for now. 

"Spike?” Angel sounded concerned.

"M-Move." He panted, unable to stand the silence any longer. The feeling of anticipation, the cool skin against his own. It wasn’t anything like warm skin, and for a small moment he missed the other blonde deeply.

Then a gentle thrust made him moan and dig his nails into the sheets as he leaned forward on the bed, resting his cheek against the pillows.  
It was a pleasurable haze after that. It could've been minutes, hours. Skin slapped against skin as the thrusts picked up in pace and rhythm. Spike met his thrusts in time, gasping as he tried to hold back his release. He let out a loud cry as his prostrate was hit, his eyes widening before they clenched shut as his cock hit it repeatedly in just the right spot. Precum leaked out profusely, his cock twitching as he felt his muscles finally tense to the point of no return.

"I'm...ah-!" He panted harshly as he fell onto his elbows, his seed spurting out in ropes.

Angel came not long after, filling him as he grunted, thrusting more languidly now. Finally after several moments of catching their breath, he pulled out and laid next to Spike. He sprawled out lazily onto his back as they laid next to each other, both too weak and relaxed to move.

O

Spike woke up first and he became aware they’d both fallen asleep relatively early. Well, early for them. He glanced at the small sliver of sunlight that filtered in. Getting up a bit shakily, he moved the curtain down over the small window.

When he climbed back in bed, he noticed Angel was starting to stir. Tensing, he thought about tossing his clothes on hurriedly and bolting out before he could fully wake, then he remembered that this was his damn crypt. 

“Spike.” Angel’s tone was more gentle than he was used to.

“Hey.” He eyed him suspiciously. He didn’t seem different. Spike figured the ponce couldn’t achieve perfect happiness with him. 

“So...” He stopped there, unsure of how to fill the silence. 

Last night had undoubtedly been one of the best nights of his life. Angel hadn’t allowed himself to get too glad however, because that never ended well. Not to mention, this would probably end up like St. Petersburg. A one-night thing with no mention of it again until the next time, if there was a next time. At this rate, he wasn’t going to get his hopes up again.

“Let’s not discuss it, shall we?” Spike looked perturbed. “It was what it was.”

“To you.”

He scoffed loudly, pulling on his clothes. “Let’s not make a big thing of it.”

Angel stood and grabbed his briefs, getting partially dressed as he moved to stand before him. Grabbing his shoulders, he met his gaze directly. He placed a kiss on his forehead, closing his eyes. Spike’s eyes also shut, letting out a shaky breath. When his eyes opened, they swam with questions.

“I guess we part ways now.” Angel said quietly.

“Hang on. I ought to be the one sayin’ that!”

“It’s for the best. I know you agree.” He kept his voice calm. Picking up his shirt and jacket, he pulled them on quickly.

He loved Spike more than he knew. So much so, he could finally let him go. Let him go like he’d let go of Darla, Dru, Cordy, and Buffy. This wasn’t much different other than it was another man this time around. A man he’d cared for soulless or not. Even in the midst of their hatred and rivalry, there was something there. It was why he had saved Spike from that crazed slayer back in LA or why he’d taken a sword for him when Illyria had believed them all to be traitors out to kill her. All in all, he was in love with someone who didn’t feel the same.

Spike blinked several times, before his eyes narrowed. Love had never come easy for him. It was supposed to burn. Perhaps that was why he had pushed Harmony and Angel away. They gave him affection and love so readily. He wasn’t used to such a thing after so much rejection in his human life. Perhaps he was drawn to people that hurt him. People who couldn’t or didn’t want to love him back.

“Hang on.” Spike said as Angel turned to leave. “You don’t have to leave.”

Now that surprised him. “Spike?”

“Stay if you want. Or don’t.” Spike gazed at the wall instead, folding his arms. “I have fresh pig’s blood.”

Angel took that as an invitation to sit on the recliner. “I’d like that, thanks.”

“It won’t be very warm. Haven’t got a microwave yet.” 

Angel wanted to ask him how he managed to get electricity in here. Probably fooled with the wiring. In his own crypts, Angel never had any of that stuff. Just the basics.

“You could bring it to my place.” He offered.

“I’d like that.”

 

O

It was quiet in the flat. The tv murmured lowly in the background as the two sat on the bar stools next to the kitchen counter. Placing his mug on the ledge, Angel took out his phone when it began buzzing. People didn’t normally call him this late. Then again, in the line of work he did, not all that surprising. Spike watched as his brows knitted together, his lips tightening into a thin line as he listened to the problem.

“What is it?” Spike asked, finishing off the blood in his mug.

“An oracle. She claims she’s being haunted. Says the ghost manifests physically. That’s pretty rare though.” Angel explained. 

“Must be one angry, vengeful spirit.”

“She said the attacks usually happen in her shop. It’s obviously closed right now, so we’ll go tomorrow evening.”

“We?”

Angel cleared his throat, scratching at his hair. “I meant if you wanted to.”

“...I suppose.”

“Good, then.” Angel gave him a smile, a real one this time.


	8. Ms. Elle Fox

As soon as the sun began to set, the three made their way to the tarot shop. It turned out their latest client read fortunes and did spellwork. Her place was nestled on a busy street. A double decker bus nearly soaked them as it turned, a huge splash of rainwater hurtling their way. Illyria looked agitated as she glared at the bus as though it had personally offended her. The other two had narrowly evaded the water as well, ducking into the large shop. Illyria followed behind them, noticing something seemed different about them.

Tilting her head, she frowned slightly. “You have made up. Does this mean Spike is joining us again?”

Angel nodded. “For now.”

Spike was busy looking at the array of books that lined the shelves. He pulled one out, glancing at the cover and flipping through the well-worn pages. 

A black woman of about fifty entered the room just then. Her clothes were bright and she wore a head wrap. A pink quartz crystal hung from her necklace, several loud bracelets adorning her wrists. She looked like the quintessential tarot reader. Everything about her screamed psychic, whether she actually was or not still remained to be seen.

“Welcome.” Her tone was warm and inviting. Brown eyes scanned them all curiously as they turned to face her.

“Hello.” He shook her hand. “I’m Angel. This is Spike and Illyria.”

“Nice to meet you. Eloise, but call me Elle.”

“So, you’ve been having trouble with a specter?” His eyes drifted to the crystals that lined the shelves. 

She nodded. “It seems to show up around the same time. The activity always gets bad near closing. It’s gotten worse the past couple weeks.”

“It’s visible, correct?” When she nodded, he continued, “And this ghost can move things, harm you physically?”

“Yes.” Her voice lowered to an whisper.

“You mentioned on the phone the spells you tried didn’t work. There weren’t other witches you could contact?”

“No, none that powerful anyway.” Elle explained. “But I’m sure I could  
find one if you’re not keen on helping.”

Angel straightened up. “No, it’s not that. I’m glad to help. It’s just that I usually deal with things more...corporeal.” 

“Well, the young lady I met suggested you. She said you were good.” Elle explained. “I hope it’s true.”

Angel smirked. “Have you received anything unusual lately? Anything new? Bought something?”

Elle looked confused. “I don’t see what-!”

“Ghosts like attachin’ themselves to items and people.” Spike interrupted, placing a clear quartz back on the shelf.

“Well, there is something.” Eloise went into the small, sectioned off room in the back that she used for private readings. Moments later, she emerged with a beautiful talisman in her hands. “I bought this beauty in an antique shop.”

“Talisman.” Spike nodded, frowning a bit. “Yep, that’s the culprit right there. Easy enough.”

“Its attached to this?” Clutching it to her chest, she shook her head. “Oh, but...well damn it, I really loved this piece.”

Angel took it from her gently, closing his fist around it. Energy was thrumming throughout it. The necklace felt hot. It appeared to darken to an even deeper shade. Blinking confusedly, he spun it around a couple times between his fingers.

“Odd.” He murmured.

“Uh, guys?” Spike called, stepping backwards.

Illyria eyed the spirit closely. It appeared to be human and male. He also seemed pissed. Tossing a table full of tarot decks and books over, they all watched it clatter loudly with a bang. His eyes appeared black briefly as he stormed over to them.

Eloise tensed, subconsciously taking cover behind Angel as her eyes widened hugely. “What are we going to do?”

Spike made an attempt to punch it and instantly regretted that as his fist passed through it. Illyria gave him a look to which he threw his hands up exasperatedly. 

“Angel, the talisman!”

He nodded, crushing it underneath the sole of his shoe. It shattered into pieces, the malevolent ghost looking shocked before evaporating slowly into thin air.

Eloise swallowed thickly, her eyes still wide. “Well, I’ve seen some crazy things, but that’s surely up there.”

Angel surveyed the slight damage to the shop. “It can be hard to accept at first. That these things are real.”

He could only imagine her reaction if she ever found out that he and Spike were undead and that the blue-eyed woman was a demon. As if reading his mind, she turned to the other woman.

“Your eyes and hair...do you cosplay, dear?”

Illyria blinked several times. “Cosplay?”

Angel smiled nervously. “Yes, she does. Often.”

Spike only smirked, crossing his arms. Walking over to them, he also glanced at the damage. “You need help cleanin’?”

Eloise shook her head, smiling. “No, but thank you for offering. You all saved my shop. I can’t thank you enough.”

“No problem.” Angel replied.

She stared at him in a way that made him feel exposed. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked back at the small hidden room, then at him. “Say, I could give you all your fortunes while you’re here. On the house, of  
course.”

“That’s alright, thanks though.” Spike murmured. Illyria seemed to nod in agreement to his casual words.

Angel seemed intrigued, mainly because he’d done research on this place the previous night. After looking at some reviews, it seemed she was the real deal when it came to readings and white-magic spells. Still, he didn’t dabble too much in magic or readings. That had always been Willow’s thing. Or it was. He wasn’t sure what the redhead what up to currently.

“I’ll take it.” Angel finally answered. “How long are these sessions?”

Her eyes seemed to flicker amusedly as she clasped her hands together. “Well, honey, it depends on your question. Most people take about thirty minutes.”

“Okay.” He responded simply, turning to the others. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Spike inclined his head toward him. “We could wait out here.”

“Speak for yourself.” Illyria said icily.

Spike smirked. “Fine, I’ll wait. You can go.”

“I had already planned to.” She replied just as coldly, leaving the shop swiftly.

Angel gave them a mirthful smile before heading into the room with her. The room itself was beautifully decorated - it was adorned with all sorts of crystals and mandala tapestries. A few candles burned on the dresser that rested in the corner. A deck of cards laid on the table along with a crystal ball. 

Sitting down, he folded his arms. “Do those work? The crystal ball?”

Chuckling, Elle began shuffling her cards idly. “That’s just for show, dear.”

She stopped shuffling, leveling him with such a serious gaze it almost took him by surprise. Elle sat back in her chair, her eyes never leaving his. It was a little unnerving.

“So, what’s your question?”

Angel felt a bit foolish suddenly. He wasn’t sure why he had felt so compelled to take her up on her offer, when he didn’t have a question that needed answers.

Elle shocked him again. “That’s alright. I’ll do a general reading for you.”  
She said when he didn’t answer for a full minute straight, appearing conflicted.

Taking his hands for a moment, she closed her eyes. Humming a little, she tilted her head.

“You’re very happy at the moment. You have reconciled with a loved one.” Her hands then moved to her deck, shuffling the cards.

Angel looked somewhat impressed. “You could tell that without the reading?”

“Oh, I read you just now, it just wasn’t through the cards.” She explained. “These tarot cards give more insight, is all.”

Angel nodded his understanding. “I guess I am happy. My, um, partner and I have gotten closer recently.”

“That’s wonderful.” She commented, before closing her eyes again. “Now close your eyes as well. If you have any specific questions, now is a good time to think them.”

He tried to concentrate but it wasn’t easy. Her shuffling distracted him not to mention all the decorations. Attempting to clear his mind, he finally focused on a couple questions.

She began taking cards off the top of the deck, spreading them along the width of the table. Elle looked upon each one before glancing back up at him.

“You have been conflicted recently, but it seems it’s already been resolved.” Elle folded her hands under her chin pensively. “You pulled the Lover’s card here, I assume it was about this partner of yours?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Presently, you have Knight of Swords. Meaning you’re starting a new venture, charging into new territory.”

“I did just move here pretty recently from the states.” He explained, finding it eerie how accurate it was so far. “Started my old business up again.”

“I see...” She picked up another card. “Six of cups in your future.”

Angel was now perplexed. He didn’t know much about tarot, but he could tell just by looking at that card that there was no way it could apply to him. It looked like a happy family, children dancing alongside what he assumed were the parents. It looked like a joyful, domestic card. He wasn’t sure how that could work for someone like him. 

“Family or possibly children could be up ahead.” Elle explained. “Do you have any kids?”

“A son.” Angel told her. “He doesn’t live with me though, he was adopted by a couple. Actually, it’s a long story. We’re not all that close.”

Elle hummed thoughtfully. “No worries, because this card doesn’t only signify children. It can also mean the family you create or feeling a sense of nostalgia. Something good in the past that has shown up again.”

“Oh.”

“You’d like another chance at fatherhood.”

Angel’s head snapped up. “Which card says that?”

“It’s the one written all over your face.” She murmured, glancing at the cards again. “Outcome is...the emperor. A powerful card.”

She briefly explained it before standing to blow out the candles since he was her last client of the day. “Now, do you have any last questions for me?”

“No, you were thorough. Thank you.” He shook her hand.

“Are you sure? Pulling the six of cups seems to have stirred up some negative energy.” She noticed. 

“Well, I’m not exactly the family type.” And that was an understatement. With his human one, he’d been a drunk and his father had been openly disappointed by him. Upon turning, he’d killed him. With his vampire family, it had sort of lasted until he’d had his soul forced upon him. 

The fact he had been able to reconcile with Spike...

Well, at least some part of his family was still around. Darla was gone and he wasn’t sure where Drusilla was these days.

“You could be.” Elle insisted, smiling. “You shouldn’t give up on that. You seem like a nice young man.”

If only she knew he was a centuries old vampire, she wouldn’t be saying all of this. Luckily, for whatever reason, her abilities hadn’t been able to pick up on that. Or maybe she knew already. 

“Well, thanks anyway. I wish.”

“So mote it be.”

Angel blanched, standing up abruptly. “Hang on a sec, I wasn’t actually wishing for anything to happen. It was more hypothetical.”

Elle blinked, a frown creasing her face. “Oh, well, I can undo it.” She clasped her hands together. “I tend to get ahead of myself when it comes to spells. I just love them.”

“But you can undo it?” 

“Certainly.” Her smile faded before she added, “Of course, that’s never been my strong suit. The undoing part.” Elle explained. “Don’t worry. I’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you...” Angel murmured, before scoffing amusedly. “Although, I’m not sure why I’m so worried. The spell can’t work anyway.”

“Why’s that?” Elle peered at him, her eyes glazed over. Then her eyes refocused and she exhaled deeply. “Oh, I see. Your partner’s male.”

“...yes.” Angel looked like he wanted to disappear and sink into the floor.

“Then it probably can’t work. I’ve only done this spell for, well, you know.”

“Can you undo it anyway?”

“Of course, dear.”

He left the room then, concerned when he saw Spike sitting down in a hunched over position. He grabbed one shoulder, causing him to glance up from the book he was reading.

“You okay?”

Spike blinked. “Yeah, I’m fine. I got a weird feeling moments ago, but it passed. Feelin’ right as rain now.”

Angel didn’t look very convinced. He turned to the woman who was still in the back room cleaning up. He tried to relax though - firstly, the spell couldn’t work. Secondly, she hadn’t even used an actual spell involving words or anything. However, Willow had once told him that powerful witches didn’t always need spells. Their will alone was enough. And she’d learned that after going all dark magic all those years ago.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said as calmly as possible. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he needed the money, he would’ve stopped seeing clients for awhile. This whole situation had left him unnerved and uncomfortable.

O

The following week was one of the most peaceful they’d had in months. Illyria had left to do something, being vague about it. It didn’t bother Angel much. If anything, it was good timing. It gave him plenty of time to spend with Spike privately. Of course, they could have spent time alone in his crypt, but the flat was admittedly warmer, stocked full of more food, and had cable and running water. Spike couldn’t complain.

“I know it’s probably too soon, but if you wanted the spare room its yours. Illyria doesn’t really sleep. She’s not even here half the time.” Angel told him. 

Even though they slept together, they still weren’t officially ‘together’. They had only been with each other once, twice if they counted St. Petersburg. 

“Sounds nice. Although I just got my crypt all nice the way I like it.” He murmured, downing the rest of his beer.

“Right.”

“Still, maybe I could move in soon. It is nice here too.” Spike looked around. “You have a surprisingly good set up.”

“Thanks.” Then his words caught up to him. “What do you mean surprising?”

“I can’t get over how huge your tv is.” Spike sat down on the couch, ignoring his indignant question. “Forty inches?”

“Fifty.”

Spike turned it to BBC, gesturing to the space next to him. “Don’t stand there lookin’ all broody. Let’s watch a movie or somethin’.”

Angel liked that idea. “Okay, fine.”

“And let’s order some Chinese, yeah?” 

He smiled a little. “Fine. Sounds good.”

They ended up watching the Usual Suspects and eating chow mein. It was a relaxing night and Angel hoped there would be more like this in the future. Not that he minded being alone or having Illyria as company, but this was...pleasant. He could get used to this. 

O

Hot water ran down their bodies as they soaped up. Angel held Spike close to him, moving to wash blonde curls. His own hair had already been thoroughly cleansed. Spike’s eyes fell shut as fingers massaged his scalp. Sighing contentedly, he moved to face him and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Kissing deeply, Angel pressed him against the tiled wall and explored his body again languidly in case this was the last time. It could very well be. Spike arched against his touch, moaning when lips lightly trailed across his neck and down to sensitive nipples.

Both took their time washing up, in no apparent hurry. Shutting the water off, they headed to the bed. Angel was careful to not press all his weight onto him as they collapsed back onto the sheets. He paused, unable to help it as he glanced down at the other's stomach. He was well aware that she’d broken the spell and that it wouldn’t work, yet there was a lingering fear. Spike distracted him by grabbing his chin and kissing him again.

 

He pushed Angel back onto the bed, smirking as he lowered down to take him into his parted lips. Angel’s breath hitched and he moved back a little to look down at him. His thighs spread a little as he grabbed blonde hair, gazing down at Spike through half-lidded eyes. Blue eyes flickered up to meet his, his mouth still wrapped around his cock.

"Spike...” He moaned, gripping the sheets when he licked along his shaft slowly, teasing him a little. "Wait."

The younger man gave him a questioning glance, unsure of his motives. Angel couldn't explain it, only that his heart felt like it was beating so damn fast he felt it would literally burst. Phantom sensation, but still. He needed him, now. No foreplay.

"On your back." He demanded.

Spike’s member twitched despite his mind telling him his hated being bossed around. He only gave him a mirthless look as he did as told. Angel moved between his legs, preparing him gently. This time they had lube, making it easier as he slicked the scented gel onto his fingers. Spike gripped the pillow behind him, moaning as he felt fingers gently stretching him.

He shifted slightly suddenly, getting onto his hands and knees. Angel swallowed thickly—the sight of him like that completely exposed made him painfully hard. Spike propped himself on his elbows, gazing behind him with a subtle, lazy smirk.

"You gonna move or what?"

Spike lowered his head, gritting his teeth slightly when he entered him. It hurt somewhat, but he willed himself to relax. Once he did, he looked back at him again and moved against him slowly, causing Angel to moan. Holding onto his hips tightly, he built a slow rhythm at first, letting him adjust. Soon it picked up as Spike began moaning from pleasure rather than serious discomfort. Angel smirked, changing his angle slightly to move deeper, hitting that sensitive spot over and over again. The younger man gasped, burying his face into his arm to stifle his rapid breaths.

 

He gave a gentle roll of his hips, hitting that spot more deeply. Angel was pleased at the shudder the younger man's body gave, how his lips parted from pleasure and the almost inaudible moan that escaped him. He slid out and slowly and glided backing in, noticing Spike’s muscles tensing as he suddenly grabbed his own cock and began quickly bringing himself over the edge.

“You like it?” 

“Yes. Yes...ah-!”

Angel leaned over him more, so that he could thrust deeper and nip at his neck lightly. Fangs grazed his neck, biting down a bit more roughly as he continued thrusting. Grunts of unabashed pleasure escaped Spike with each deep stroke into his lithe body. Eventually, he tensed and came with a low moan. Angel had to still as his entrance contracted around him, gritting his teeth as he slowed his thrusts. He grunted as he finally came not long after, his eyes closing from the intensity.

Angel laid next to him, brushing some curls out of Spike’s face. They panted heavily for awhile, enjoying the afterglow and pleasant silence. 

After some time, Spike rolled over and began to fall asleep. Angel felt sleepy himself, his eyes fluttering closed as he shifted to move so that he laid close to the other man.

In the morning, Spike noticed Angel was already up. He’d heated some blood up and made a pot of coffee. They drank in relative silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“We have any clients today?” Spike asked suddenly.

“No.” 

“Day off, then.” Spike glanced about, brows raising. “I guess Illyria is still out.”

“Don’t worry about her. She’ll be back.” Angel’s tone seemed different somehow. Calmer, deeper. He wasn’t sure. 

It unnerved him. “You alright?”

“Sure.” He smirked. “I’m glad you’re staying.”

Spike had decided to move in last night. It had been about two months of seeing each other this way now. It had pleased the older man, he could tell. He supposed they were a couple by this point. No point in denying it anymore. It wasn’t just shagging, it was a relationship.

“I gotta go get the rest of my stuff.” Spike swallowed down a wave of a nausea. “Not that there’s too much to go get. Shouldn’t take long.”

“Good.” That smirk only widened. “Careful, lots of slayers and hunters running around these days.”

Spike eyed him warily. “Angelus?”

The other man laughed, coming around to sit down next to him. “What? Don’t be ridiculous. It’s me, it’s Angel.”

Spike let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I figured. Paranoid, I suppose.”

“You aren’t feeling well either.” Angel noticed. “Your scent is different.”

Spike met his gaze directly. “This new coffee brand isn’t sitting right. I just came over a bit queasy is all.”

“Vampires don’t get sick.”

“Not usually.” Spike replied. “I suppose anything’s possible though, inn’it?”

Angel only frowned in response. “You need to see somebody. I’ll find someone whose familiar with our kind.”

“Supernatural doctor?” Spike looked dubious.

“They exist.” He informed him, shrugging his jacket on. “I gotta go, but I’ll be back later. Also, hang onto this.”

A spare key was placed in his hand. Spike smirked, before shoving it into his pocket. “Knew I’d change my tune, did you?”

“Well, I planned on giving that to you whether you moved in or not.”

“Mhm.”

“See you.”

There was still an edge to Angel’s tone that he didn’t like. His eyes warily watched as he left the flat. A sinking feeling formed in Spike’s stomach at the possibility of Angelus’ return.


	9. Angelus

Things only became worse for Spike when the doctor came to check on him. It was a house call. She had all the equipment necessary and it didn’t take her long to figure it out. After him explaining his symptoms and her using her portable sonogram machine, it was obvious to her what was happening. It didn’t explain why it was happening, however. In all her years, she’d never seen a case like this before. The doctor disposed of her gloves, using some strong antiseptic soap she’d brought along to wash her hands with. 

Julia tucked some hair behind her ear, frowning. “I’ve no idea how to say this.”

“The spell worked. She couldn’t break it.” Angel stood there with arms folded, an angry yet worried expression darkening his features.

Spike pointedly looked at him. “Spell? What spell? You never mentioned anything about a spell.”

“I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.” He replied. “Elle said that she could break it.”

“Oh, and you just took her word for it, didn’t you?” Spike snapped. “What did you do this time? What kind of bloody spell was it?”

The doctor cleared her throat, redirecting their attention to her. Folding her hands on her lap, she sighed heavily. “To put it bluntly? You are...well, it would seem as though you are...with child.”

Spike stared at her for the longest time, almost as though entranced. Angel grew concerned when his eyes began glazing over. The younger vampire stared at the ceiling instead, before he finally scoffed loudly as he tried to process that.  
“Come again?”

“With child. About three weeks to be exact.” Dr. Richards explained, keeping her tone even.

Spike got up, grabbed his duster, and walked right out without another word. Angel let out a heavy sigh, gazing over at the door. Julia bit her lip, before she stood up.

“That went about as well as I expected.” She breathed. “I’ve seen many unusual cases, but this is one of the strangest. No offense.”

“None taken. This is weird.” Angel responded. “It’s my fault. The spell, it was my doing.” When her eyes widened in horror, he added hastily, “Unintentionally.”

“I see...” She sighed deeply. “I feel for him, this is insane.”

“Agreed.” Angel turned to her. “I still don’t understand how it’s healthy despite the spell. I mean he’s well...you know.”

Julia nearly shrugged. “The child appears to be a dhampir despite both of you being vampires. I assume it’s because he has a soul, as you told me?” When Angel nodded, she went over to her supplies and started to pack up. “It’s doing well. Thriving, really. It appears to be sustaining itself off his blood.”

Angel grimaced. This was exactly like the situation with Darla, only worse. 

“How can we get rid of it?” Angel asked. “Surgery, I’m assuming?”

She nodded. “Certainly. Since he doesn’t possess the usual parts, I’d have to refer him to a surgeon who could do that for you. It seems like the best option. I’m not sure what would happen otherwise, if his body could even sustain it.”

“Could I get that referral today?”

“Of course.” Julia set about writing down some numbers. “They’re demons too, they also specialize in your kind. But perhaps...you should speak to him about this first. Once you’ve decided, give me a call.”

“Thank you.”

Angel suddenly realized that there were spells he could try. Something less invasive that would yield the same result. He knew Giles and Willow had mystical contacts. Maybe he would hit up the former watcher after all. 

O

Spike fiddled with a cigarette in his crypt. Getting here hadn’t been easy but it wasn’t anything that he wasn’t used to. He’d taken the sewers and all but ran through the cemetery before his skin could catch fire.

Now he sat in the darkened room debating lighting this cig. He wasn’t sure why he hesitated. He didn’t care about the sprog. It wasn’t even real, just something created by a spell.

“Spike?” Angel’s voice caused him to look up. He placed the cig back amongst the others, shoving the pack into the pocket of his duster.

“I can’t talk to you right now.”

“I understand why you’d be upset, I’d be upset too-!”

“Except this ain’t happenin’ to you!” He all but shouted. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. “This one really takes the cake, you know? Like I said before all those years ago, Dru might have sired me, but you made me a monster. Which I’ve accepted by now, okay? I don’t like it, but I can deal.”

He paused, gathering his thoughts. “Then you claimin’ to love me? Fine, I don’t know how I really feel about that, but again, I can deal. But this?”  
He scoffed loudly, “Well, I can’t deal. You’ve really messed up, Angel.”

“I know.”

“That’s it?” 

Glaring at nothing in particular, he sighed. “I’ve done many horrible things. Terrible things seem to happen around me, to the people I care about. It’s how it is.” He stepped closer to him. “But I promise you this, we’ll get through it together. We’ll get rid of it. Move on. Pretend like it didn’t happen.”

Spike swallowed anxiously, peering at him with his head tilted. “Well, hold on. I hate this situation, but the brat deserves-!”

“What? A chance?” Angel laughed. “Oh come on, we both know that you don’t want to go through with this and I can hardly blame you.”

“You’re right. I don’t. Doesn’t even feel real.” He definitely didn’t feel pregnant yet, could barely wrap his mind around it. “But the sprog is innocent. We should at least think about it, Angelus.”

The other man tensed, before his gaze darkened. “That easy to tell? I figured my nice guy act was pretty good. Guess not.”

Spike didn’t respond. 

“Don’t look so nervous.” Angelus dropped whatever act had been in place before. “I won’t hurt you. I love you. I might hurt other things...things that don’t and shouldn’t exist.”

“Angelus-!”

“We both know that this is wrong.” He said. “And crazy.”

“Yeah, and this isn’t?” Spike gave him a once over that withered something inside his soulless chest.

Disgust.

Spike was disgusted by him.

Angelus didn’t know how to react to that. He wouldn’t harm him, at least not too much. And he certainly wouldn’t kill him. Yet to see that look on his face. He’d seen anger and shock, but not revulsion. 

Angel had seen that look on his face, however. When they had fought each other for the cup. All because of the Shanshu prophecy.

‘...praying that you would find someone as disgusting as you in the world!’

“You’re like him now, like Angel.”

Spike smirked, shaking his head. “Similar, but different. I’m different, nothing like Angel. I sought my soul out, unlike you. Then, we both know that already.”

Angelus’ body seemed to twitch, like he was restraining himself from snapping. His jaw tensed as he moved so that their lips nearly touched.

“We’re gonna take a little trip, okay?” 

Before Spike could react, his world began turning black. Normally, he could take him in a fight, sometimes even winning and one-upping him. He’d let his guard down.

O

Upon awakening, Spike noticed they were in a slightly more rural part of England. It didn’t look like the busy city of London. Upon further examination, he recognized the familiar scent of Giles. It must have been his home in Bath. 

What the hell were they doing out here? Spike knew Angelus was bloodthirsty, but to come all the way out here to kill Giles seemed a bit much.

“Why are we here?” He hissed as Angelus roughly pulled him out of the car. Where’d he had gotten the car from, he didn’t ask. Probably had stolen and hot wired it.

“Giles is gonna help us. He might have a counteracting spell we can use.”

“Does he even know we were coming here?”

Angelus smirked. “No, but then again, if he doesn’t help I’ll just kill him.”

Spike would’ve paled had his circulation been working. He followed the older man to the door. Ringing the bell, Angelus waited impatiently.

“He doesn’t need to know about this. I don’t want him to.” Spike growled.

Giles opened it with a highly confused look. “Angel? Spike? What brings you all the way out here?”

“We need a spell.” Angelus said simply, his dark eyes moving to look behind Giles. “An invite would help for starters.”

Spike moved to stand next to him. “Please, we just wondered if you could point us to a spell.”

Giles glanced between them. “I’m inclined to let Spike in, but Angel, I’m sure you’d understand if I wanted you to wait out here.”

Angelus nearly snapped at that, fangs elongating. The only thing that stopped him was a hand on his shoulder. 

“C’mon, Giles.”

“Sorry Angelus.” The vampire seemed amused that the watcher had seen through him so easily. “But as it were, I’m not Buffy. You’ve given me little reason to trust you. Actually, you haven’t given her much reason to trust you either, but I’m not nearly as forgiving.”

“Is this because I killed you? That wasn’t actually me, remember? Angel was under possession.” Angelus smiled wickedly. “Hey, at least he resurrected you. He didn’t have to do that.”

“How charming.” He drawled, glaring at him. “I’m supposed to be grateful?”

“You-!”

“It’s not about what Angel has done. It’s about the things that you have done, Angelus.” Giles pointed out. “I may have had qualms with Spike, but he’s proven himself. For that reason, come in. Only you.”

Angelus growled deeply as the other vampire entered. Giles’ glare never lessened as he shut the door on him.

Spike let out a breath. “God, this is all so bloody messed up!”

“How long have you two been here?”

“Buffy never mentioned it?”

“Briefly. I wondered when you two would call or show.”

Spike sat on the couch. “We’ve been here almost five months now.”

“And what seems to be the problem?” He asked, cleaning his glasses as usual.

“Angelus has knocked someone up.” Spike explained. “We’re looking for a spell that would undo the entire thing.”

“You mean rid of the child?” Giles looked confused. “Why doesn’t she want a more standard...well, abortion?”

“Uh, she’s not exactly human. She’s havin’ one hell of a time findin’ people who specialize in this sorta thing. Although, I suppose there’s surgeons who can take care of it.”

“Didn’t something similar happen with Angel and Darla?” When Spike nodded, his gaze went over to the window warily. He could swear he saw Angelus watching them closely. “So it’s happened again. He continues to do the impossible.”

“Yes.” Spike agreed. “So do you know any witches who could perform a spell like that?”

“None.” He admitted. “I can give you a number of a powerful coven leader. She helped Willow while she was recovering from using so much dark magic.”

After being handed the number, Spike shoved it into his pocket. “Thanks. You didn’t have to help.”

“No problem.” He glanced out the window again. “You’re fully aware he’s Angelus again and are willingly hanging around him?”

“I caused it this time. My fault.” He admitted.

Giles didn’t want him to elaborate further, though he had a good idea of what happened. “Oh, dear lord. I see. Well, in any case, be careful.”

“I know how to deal with Angelus. Don’t worry about me.”

“Perhaps we should call Willow. She knows how to restore his soul.” Giles explained. “And hopefully this time, find a way to anchor it to him permanently.”

Spike could only nod, looking unusually grim.

O

Angelus was pissed when Spike refused to come back to the flat with him. Instead, he insisted on staying in his crypt. Unbeknownst to Angelus, Willow was going to fly in soon. Spike had told her to contact him first upon landing and to not attempt to see Angelus alone.

Illyria sat with Spike, gazing at him with what appeared to be a bit of concern. “How do you feel?”

“Fine. Surprised you care.”

“I care.” Her eyes watched the small tv for a moment. “His soul is gone?”

“Yes. He probably wouldn’t be any threat to you.”

“I would prefer to be here.” Illyria said quietly.

“That’s fine by me, luv.”

Spike wondered if the warding spells he had used would work. He really hoped so.

O

It took Willow a couple days to get there. She’d had to book a last minute flight and change her schedule around, but she managed. As soon as Spike told her about the soul-losing, that’s all it took to get her on that plane along with Buffy. The blonde had used whatever vacation days she’d managed to save up so far, explaining to her captain that it was a family emergency.

When they arrived in England, their first stop was the hotel they were staying at, the same one Angel and Spike had used upon arriving. Spike had recommended it to her. Then afterwards, when night fell, they caught a cab to the cemetery he resided in.

“You girls sure you want to visit here this time of day? Could be dangerous.” The taxi driver warned them.

Buffy wanted to laugh. If only he knew. “We’ll be fine, thanks.”

Willow and Buffy split the fare, hurriedly tracking Spike down. Buffy could sense him. 

She opened the door and headed down the small flight of steps. This felt so familiar. Her green eyes brightened at the sight of him. Spike immediately came over to hug her, Buffy returning the gesture. Willow watched with a smile, tucking some red hair behind her ear.

“So.” Buffy began, frowning. “Angel. Soulless. Again?”

“‘Fraid so.”

“I think I have a way to restore his soul permanently. It might not work, but the chances are very high.” Willow enthused.

“No more slippery soul.” Buffy reiterated.

Spike could’ve kissed both of them. “Thank god for that. I swear, it seems like he’s going evil every couple years at this rate.”

“I’ll fix him.” Willow promised.

“How did it happen?” Buffy wondered. “He doesn’t allow himself to ever get too happy. Especially not to experience that sort of happiness.”

“I dunno.” Spike murmured. He didn’t want her to know about him and Angel yet. It was better she didn’t know.

“Let’s go.” Buffy looked nervous. Spike couldn’t blame her.

O

Spike was thankful that he had a spare key. He didn’t know what Angelus had been thinking. Did he think it would be like the 1800’s? Did he forget that Spike had a soul? Had a soul for awhile now.

Opening the door slowly, he peered into the eerily silent flat. Walking inside, he inhaled deeply. Angelus was here. He’d probably been waiting for Spike to come back, since he hadn’t been able to enter his crypt. The older vampire strolled into the living room a bit too casually. His smirk never left his face.

“Buffy?” He smiled maliciously. “It’s so good to see you again.”  
His tone was sarcastic and biting.

She tensed but kept her composure. Buffy knew who she was dealing with by now. Her green eyes narrowed at him. “Alot has changed, but not everything.”

“No, I haven’t. I swear, I will kill you this ti-!” A punch to the face interrupted him. Spike gave a warning growl, game face in place as yellow eyes studied him angrily.

Buffy also glared at him. “Just try, Angelus.” She whispered.

“It’s too late. The witch is on it. And you can’t reach her because of the warding spell.” Spike told him.

Angelus’ face shifted as the demon came out. He glowered at both of them. “People are always trying to restore my damn soul. Always trying to restore the goodness. I like being this way. I don’t understand what you all like so much about this Angel.”

“Sometimes I wonder too.” Spike said honestly. “But he’s better than you.”

Angelus paused, shifting back to his human guise. Buffy looked somewhat amazed at the hurt and disbelief that registered on his face. It was then she realized that Angelus cared what Spike said and did. He had some control over him, something even Dru or Darla hadn’t quite had. This was good. They could use this.

“Spike’s right.” She said.

“Nobody asked you, princess.” He said lowly, baring his fangs at her.

Again, Spike stopped him. “Angel is far better than you, that’s why we’re doing this.”

Angelus couldn’t wrap his mind around that. His soulful self was better than the magnificent demon that he was? He was a master vampire as was Spike. He was death, mayhem, torture. He was-!

Angelus groaned as a sudden rush seemed to enter his body. Buffy watched with wide eyes as his soul was forcibly returned to him. Just like all those years ago when it had returned while the portal had begun opening. She’d been forced to run a sword through him. The memory wasn’t nice. At least this time he was intact and she didn’t have to kill him.

He continued groaning, trying to fight it off. His eyes glowed as he stumbled back several steps. It seemed different this time - the process was taking longer. Spike went to him when he collapsed onto the floor.

“Angel?”

“Spike...?” He looked lost. “Please tell me that I didn’t go evil again.”

“You did. You didn’t hurt anyone this time. It’s alright, you’re all soulful again, aren’t you peaches?” Spike observed him closely.

“Y-Yeah. I’m me. I...”

Angel and Buffy were both taken aback for different reasons when Spike grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Whoa-kay!” Buffy ran a hand through her hair. “I liked it better when you two were fighting.”

Spike pulled away, panting slightly. He stood and walked over to Buffy.

She was still looking at Angel warily. The older vampire stood and glanced between the other two. His smile was sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t thank us. Thank Willow.” Buffy’s tone was terse.


	10. Unusual Circumstances

Later that night, they all sat around the living room. The silence was awkward as the girls ate their takeout. Spike and Angel had mugs of blood on the table before them, but neither drank much. Fred eyed them from her place on the lounge chair.

“Is nobody gonna break this awful silence?” She finally asked.

Buffy turned to her as did Willow. Then she looked over at her exes, who were apparently much friendlier now.

“Okay, big elephant in the room.” She sighed. “You guys are together. You guys are a couple.”

“Yes.” Angel admitted, looking anywhere but her face. “We are, have been for awhile.”

“How long’s awhile?” Her tone was soft, almost inaudible.

“A couple months.” Angel told her. “Though technically, we’ve been together before.”

Spike glowered at him. “I’m fairly certain we weren’t gonna mention that.”

“Too late.” 

Willow attempted a smile. “Well, personally, I think it’s great you two are together.”

“Really?” Fred asked curiously, before her cheeks burned as she realized she’d said that aloud. “Not that it’s a bad thing.”

The redhead grimaced. “Okay, not really. It’s a little weird, but I can see why you two-! Um, anyway, good for you guys.”

“Yeah...this is definitely not high on the list of things that I thought would ever happen, but I’m okay with it.” Buffy nodded. “Not that you need my approval. I guess you two are closer than I originally thought.”

“Makes sense. They have so much history.” Willow said as though they weren’t also in the room. “I mean, living for so long, there’s a connection. There was bound to be an Anne Rice moment.”

“Buffy?” Spike asked, noticing how pale she looked.

“Fine! Fine.” She sighed again. “I think I’m gonna go freshen up real quick.” 

She left the room quickly.

Willow smiled at Angel. “You still feel normal? Soulful?”

Angel nodded a few times. “I’m fine. Again, I can’t thank you enough.”

Spike smirked. “Yeah, Red, you really came through for us.”

She shrugged. “It’s no problem.”

Buffy came back just then, shoving her hands into her back pockets of her jeans. Her green eyes met blue. Spike straightened up at the look in them.

“Spike, can we speak privately?”

Nodding, he followed her into his and Angel’s room, since the kitchen was literally next to the living room. The slayer stared out of their window, looking at the tiny specks of stars that were visible.

“Sky’s prettier away from big cities. Less light to block them.” She commented.

Spike wasn’t sure where she was going with that statement, but he humored her. “Couldn’t agree more, luv.”

Turning to look back at him, she frowned slightly. “Are you happy?”

“With Angel? Happy as I can be, I reckon.” He smirked slowly, gazing at the floor instead. “It’s his happiness we have to worry about.”

“Don’t joke. I’m serious.”

“As always.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes, yet smiled anyhow. “I can be very fun.”

“I remember.” He said more gently.

Her gaze softened. “We were good for awhile there. Me and you.”

“Yeah...”

“You know I still love you, right?”

“I love you too.”

Buffy’s smile grew warmer. “I just want you guys to be happy. You know?”

He nodded. “You too, Buffy.”

They hugged - a friendly one, nothing more. Yet it meant everything to the slayer. God, she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed him until now. He still smelt of ash and spice, a smell she had grown accustomed to.

Spike inhaled a little, letting her scent comfort him. It was nice having her here admittedly. He wondered how long she and Willow were staying. And he hoped their secret wouldn’t be revealed anytime soon.

O

The girls left around one in the morning to head back to their hotel. Fred went with them as she had wanted to give the two vampires some privacy before returning. She occupied the other room currently.

Spike stared at Angel for a long time. Letting out a sigh, he began pacing the living room. “You had me worried, ponce. Do you even remember any of it?”

“Bits and pieces.” He admitted.

Spike abruptly sat down, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea. He hated feeling this way, sick and weak. A hand of the small of his back made him glance at Angel momentarily. The older man rubbed his back for him, unsure if it helped. Spike didn’t seem to take issue with it. A minute later, he shrugged him off once the nausea settled somewhat.

“What are we gonna do about the sprog?” Spike wondered aloud.

“It’s up to you.” Angel ran a hand through platinum locks. “Whatever you want to do.”

“Stop bein’ so bloody nice to me.”

“I know this situation is beyond messed up-!”

“True. But after this, you losing your soul again...” Spike paused, unsure of what he was attempting to say. “I’m just glad you’re you again. This whole other situation can wait a little, yeah? We don’t have to decide anythin’ this instant, do we?”

“No.” Angel shook his head. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. “But Spike, I know you must feel like this whole thing’s a joke. A cruel one. I can’t imagine how upset you must be.”

Spike’s mouth fell open a little, before he snapped it shut, leaning forward to meet his gaze. “You’re damn well right. I hate this. Still...”

“Still what?” Angel looked incredibly perturbed then.

“I gotta get some sleep. I can’t deal with this.” He muttered. 

Angel felt tempted to follow him as he went to their room. He wanted to fix it, reverse it, somehow make it all better and normal again. After all, he was a problem solver. Most problems he could tackle easily. This time, he was rendered into a heap of confusion and nerves. It reminded him of how he’d felt when Darla had shown up with child. That shouldn’t have been possible and this definitely shouldn’t have been possible either. Somewhere, a god was laughing at him. Or a demon. Whichever. 

Angel sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch as he let sleep claim his muddled mind.

O

Spike didn’t speak to him at all the next day or the one after that. He barely came out of their room. Angel was getting concerned that he wasn’t eating enough, not to mention he was tired of sleeping on the couch. Illyria had returned and offered him her space, but he declined.

No, he needed to sort this out with Spike properly. They needed to decide what to do and go back to the tarot shop. If Eloise caused this, then maybe she could still undo it. It seemed like a long shot, but he figured it was better than doing nothing. He vaguely remembered Angelus had sought Giles out. 

Now that he was himself again, going to Eloise was the more logical solution. That, or the surgeons the doctor had recommended. All in all, he would do whatever it took to make this right. He would resolve it. For his and Spike’s sake, he had to.

Because honestly, this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to them.

Spike came out the bathroom just then, looking quite unwell. He was somehow paler than usual. Angel hid the fresh cup of blood behind his back as best he could. 

“Not feeling well?”

“Haven’t felt well for a month, but thanks anyway.” Spike grumbled irritatedly. “Is that blood?”

Angel held it up, nodding. “I thought you might be hungry.”

Spike looked like he might be sick again. “Maybe later.”

“You gotta eat something. If it doesn’t get better soon-!”

Spike let out a sharp laugh. “Are we really discussin’ this right now?”

“We have to address it.” Angel began calmly. “And we need to think about what we’re going to do. If you don’t want it, there are doctors who can help us. Also, I think going back to Eloise could help.”

“Go back to the bint who did this in the first place? She’s got a screwed up sense of humor.” Spike muttered.

“She assumed my partner was female.”

“Doesn’t matter, does it? It’s still intrusive. She had no right-!”

“She thought that I was wishing for it to happen. To have a family.” He explained.

“Still too hasty of her.” Spike snapped. “I’ve half a mind to go drain her. Soul or not!”

“Okay, calm down.”

Spike did relax, too much so. It unnerved Angel as that eerily calm gaze met his. “Calm down?” He laughed shakily, making the other man frown worriedly. “I should calm down? You don’t tell me that I should calm down, especially not in a situation like this!”

“I’m sorry.”

Spike took in an unneeded inhale. He wasn’t really going to kill Eloise, nor did he want to. He’d made it a point not to harm humans unnecessarily. Yet, his blood boiled at the mere thought of her, much less having to go back to that place.

“Don’t be.” Spike took the mug from his hands, looking at the contents longingly. “I’m alright. It’s alright.”

Angel realized Spike was trying to convince not only him, but himself.

O

Eloise wasn’t too surprised to see the pair return. In fact, she was astonished that they hadn’t come in sooner. One look at the grave look on Angel’s face and she knew what he was after.

“I tried to reverse it, dear.” She said with a big sweeping show of her hands, bracelets jangling loudly.

“Try again.” He ground out and when she glared at him, he faltered a bit. “Please.”

Eloise stepped up to them. “Problem is, once it’s formed, I can’t just make it go poof. This isn’t a fantasy movie. Magic has limits.”

“Wait, what?” Angel looked perplexed.

Spike hummed pensively. “Surgery it is, then.”

Eloise blinked several times, before the wires in her mind connected. She couldn’t believe it. “Hold on a bloody moment. Are you suggesting my spell worked on you? As in...?”

“Well, yeah.” He said as though she were daft.

Her eyes widened. “You did say your partner was...I suppose I’d forgotten already.”

“There seems to be alot of forgetting.” Angel’s tone was edgy.

Her gaze hardened. “Listen, if I could reverse it, I would.”

Angel’s teeth grit together. Perhaps she had a point about magic having certain limitations, but it could also make the impossible possible. If she couldn’t do it, others could. And there was the surgery option, though he didn’t like that idea.

Spike looked at her unseeingly, frowning deeply as he finally turned to Angel.

“We should go.”

“Hold on-!”

“She said she can’t reverse it. We’ll find other ways.” Spike said evenly. “Now let’s get going.”

O

Angel looked through the numbers Julia had given him. He did his research on each doctor, wanting to find one that seemed highly skilled.

Spike had been oddly quiet the past couple weeks since they had left the shop. It was a welcome change and yet he found himself missing his commentary.

Opening the door to their room, he sat down on the bed next to him. “We need to make a decision. For real, this time.”

“I know.” Spike said absently, not bothering to look at him.

“Well?”

“I dunno. This is sort of unprecedented and that’s an understatement.” Spike began quietly. “I’m not sure how I feel about it now. I was so angry before, so disgusted. And yet I’m still hesitating.”

“We need to think long term.” Angel said after a few moments. “Maybe that’ll help.”

Spike sighed. “Problem with that is, you can plan your future and assume you know how it’ll turn out. But the funny thing about the future is, it’s unpredictable.”

Angel swallowed thickly.

“I’ve lived for a long time.” Spike continued. “We both have. You’d think life would...that nothing could surprise us anymore.”

“Hm.” Angel nodded in agreement. “You’d think so. You’d also think weird things would stop happening to me. To us.”

“Yeah...”

“It boils down to do you want a family, do you want to go through this?”

“No.” Spike answered readily. “Yet, I’m hesitating like I said. I suppose I’m not in my right mind at the moment.” 

“It’s ok.” Angel leaned forward to kiss him chastely.

Spike smiled sadly. “It’s not.” He glanced at his cell. “I think Buffy tried to call me. That’s her number.”

Angel shifted off him so that Spike could move to grab his phone. It turned out it was a text, a photo of her and Faith in their police uniforms. The caption said ‘Miss you guys, we miss you too. Try to visit San Fran soon. Love, Buffy.’

Angel read it too over his shoulder, smiling meekly when Spike shot him a look, setting his cell back on the nightstand.

“What do you think?” He asked suddenly.

“We should visit eventually.” Angel said.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed heavily. “No, about the brat.”

“First off, stop calling it that. Second, my track record with parenthood is shoddy at best. I’m not exactly father of the year. Ask Connor.”

Spike frowned. “You two have reconciled though.”

“Sure, but we’re not close. I wasn’t there for alot of things. Hell, I missed out on him being a kid due to him being taken to another dimension - no, stolen. And when he came back, he was a teen already.” Angel reminded him. He’d told him the story once before, but maybe he’d forgotten by now.

“So I’m hearing a no from you.” 

“It’s neither, because this is up to you. I’d support you regardless.”

Spike grew very silent. He didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s your choice. Your body.”

“Right. Yeah.” He nodded. “Hardest decision I’ve had to make.”

Angel glanced over at him. “Well, at least you’re not alone in it.”

O

 

Now that he was past eight weeks, the sonogram gave a better picture of what was happening. The baby was more visible now, no bigger than a peanut. It amazed Spike somewhat as he tried to comprehend just how it was growing inside him.

“Where’s it attached to?” He voiced his thoughts.

Julia moved the wand and narrowed her eyes. “The abdominal wall in what appears to be a temporary, well, you know. Since you’re a vampire, it doesn’t matter if it affects your organs. The baby is doing well, its growing at a normal rate.”

“I don’t understand.” Spike murmured. “How is it alive?”

Julia shrugged. “Honestly, I know about as much as you in regards to that. I’m assuming its feeding off your blood since you lack circulation. It can’t feed through the umbilical cord, so it’ll drain you to feed instead.”

“Oh.”

“It won’t kill you obviously, but if you don’t increase your blood intake, it won’t bode well for you. Do you understand?” She glanced between them.

They both nodded.

“Do you have any other questions for me?” She looked at them expectantly.

“No.” Spike shook his head.

“Everything looks good?”’Angel asked again.

“Yes. Just fine. As fine as it can be for a situation this unusual.”

Angel turned to Spike. “You know, I’m surprised at how well you’re taking this.”

“Me too.”

“You’re really calm about it.”

“Trust me, I’m anythin’ but calm.”

The doctor began cleaning her supplies as she packed up. “I’ll see you in two weeks, okay?”

“Okay.” Spike replied, still feeling like this was a dream.


	11. Vengeance

The spring breeze was refreshing. An enjoyable change from the cold. It was a bit warmer now being April. Summer was coming up soon.

Spike rested a hand on his stomach, staring at the mirror that bore no reflection. He wondered how he looked outwardly - it was tough to tell without the reflection. He didn’t care much at the moment being only five months, but he was sure that would change further along. He made a mental note not to complain too much. After all, nearly a century and a half had passed, and only now was he even considering children. Spike still couldn’t believe it.

As a vampire, he had abandoned the idea of spawn running about. It just didn’t seem to fit the vampiric lifestyle. Things were different now, had been since he’d met Buffy. And more so when he’d gotten his soul back.

In his mortal life, his mum had wanted him to marry and have kids. Instead, he’d been a doting mama’s boy, devoted to caring for his sickly mother. Spike nearly winced as her final words as a vampire came back to him.

He straightened up with a frown. It had been the demon talking. Not her. At least, it was a soothing lie he could tell himself. Yes, it had indeed been her demon, but a part of him knew there was buried resentment. She had unleashed it at him and he hadn’t been able to handle it. Easier to lie to himself and break the trigger that had been affecting him. 

Besides, it hadn’t all been a lie. His mother had loved him and she would have never went in on him that way as a human, however many disappointments she may have buried deep down.

Spike wondered if he could be as good a parent as she had been, minus the turning part. He felt nervous the further along he got. At first, he figured why the hell not? Women did it all the time. He was now learning it was much harder than he anticipated and he wasn’t even in the third trimester yet.

He was thankful the nausea had faded. Now he was eating regularly and his energy was back to normal.

“Spike.” Angel’s voice sounded. “How are you?”

“Doin’ good. Yourself?

“Good.” He wrapped his arms around his form for a moment, letting them slide to the small bump. He let go moments later, knowing it made Spike quite uncomfortable.

It made him uncomfortable too. Yet, he felt content. Although the pregnancy was supposed to be impossible and weird as hell, he couldn’t help but feel excited to meet the child. Their child. 

According to the guess they’d given her for the baby’s conception, she surmised that it would arrive in late summer. August, she’d said.

Spike let out a pleased sigh as he felt Angel nip at his earlobe. He pressed a few kisses against his jawline, moving down to suckle at his neck. He groaned when he felt sharp fangs sink into his skin. Angel didn’t drink, he just sank them in further. It was a weird primal thing he hadn’t done since he’d been with Darla and Drusilla. Something about being with another vampire brought his demon forth in a way being with a human didn’t.

“Angel...” Spike moaned, his length hardening as he pulled back and felt him kiss at his neck deeply. A hand snaked down into his jeans, unbuttoning them as his hand slipped inside. 

Angel noticed he was fully hard already. This only aroused him further as he pulled their bodies closer to the dresser. The older vampire stared at the empty mirror, suddenly wishing they could see themselves. A smirk crossed his face as he remembered they showed up on camera.

Bending him over gently, mindful of the baby, he lowered his briefs and jeans down for him. Spike smirked widely, grabbing hold of the corners as he felt lubed fingers gently prepare him. 

Angel grew harder at the gasps and moans coming from the younger man. It nearly made him lose his restrain, but he had promised to be gentler. One hand reached to graze a nipple, enjoying the way he shuddered and shifted his hips. That hand trailed down to rest on his hip, the other taking hold of his cock as he lined it up with his entrance.

Spike moaned loudly as he filled him slowly. Panting, he spread his legs further and rested onto his elbows. His belly was kind of in the way, but it wasn’t pressed too hard into the wooden drawers, so he didn’t worry.

Besides, his lust-filled mind wasn’t thinking about anything but release. He moaned louder when Angel began thrusting behind him. He was unabashedly loud today since Illyria was out to handle a daytime case.

Gritting his teeth, he tensed as he felt his orgasm coming on too soon, but damn it Spike was good. The younger vampire met his thrusts, gasping as his cock grazed his prostate. 

“Oh...god...” He panted. “Harder.”

Angel complied, his self-control gone. It went on like this, them lost in a pleasurable haze, until the older man stilled as he came first. He grunted, his breaths coming in heavy gasps as he filled him with his seed. Spike grabbed his cock, working himself to orgasm. God, he was so close...

Moaning, he grabbed hold of the corner as the other quickly rubbed his aching cock. He groaned as he came, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Shit-!” Spike was taken aback from the intensity. His body was more sensitive these days.

Angel turned him around once he seemed to recover from his release. He led them over to the bed, where they collapsed next to each other. Angel placed a hand on his belly.

“You good?”

“Kid’s alright.” Spike knew he had meant the baby. “It’s movin’.”

“Now?” Angel looked disappointed if he didn’t know better. “I can’t feel anything.”

“That’s cause it’s too small, you ponce.” He smiled. “It needs a little more time.”

“Right, obviously.” 

Angel laid his head down, smoothing a hand over gelled hair. It was mostly straight with some waves, but he could see where it was starting to curl around the edges. Fondly, he rubbed a hand against his cheek. Smoothing his thumb over it, he placed a kiss to his forehead.

“Sentimental sod.”

Angel only smiled.

O

Later that day, he received a call from a young man claiming to have been attacked by a demon. He didn’t elaborate on the details, which Angel found a bit strange, but he figured the guy was scared and would reveal more in person.

They met him near Westminster Bridge around ten o’clock. He seemed like a nice enough guy, short with shaggy blonde hair. He flagged them down, waving them over.

“Angel?” He asked.

“That’s me.” Folding his arms, he assessed him curiously. “So you say a vengeance demon is after you?”

“Yes, that’s right.” He gulped loudly. “I’ve been having alot of bad luck. My ex claims she met some woman who could help her get revenge.”

“Sounds about right.” Angel almost looked bored of the entire situation.

Spike’s mind drifted to memories of Anya, before he spoke up. “Are you sure it’s a demon?”

“Excuse me?”

Spike looked suspicious. “Well, you’ve never seen this bird and you say your first thought after your ex tells you she wants you to suffer is a vengeance demon? That’s not usually where the average bloke’s mind goes.”

“Indeed.” Illyria realized. “Did she mention a demon?”

Angel looked confused, his eyes flickering to the kid. The young man swallowed, before shrugging. “Okay, so this was a set up. You called my bluff.”

“Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m not the threat. It’s him who wanted to meet you here tonight.”

“Why didn’t he call me himself?” Angel asked. 

“He said you knew him, that you wouldn’t show if he called.” He explained. “Charles Brooks. Ring a bell?”

Angel chewed on the inside of his cheek, mentally rolling through all the names he knew. He was drawing a big blank. The only Charles that he knew was Gunn.

“Nope.”

The kid faltered. “Oh? Even after what you did?”

“I’ve been alive for centuries. I’ve done more than you know.” His eyes glanced about the area. “I’m assuming this Brooks has it out for me.”

“Duh.”

“Where is he?”

“Well, I was suppose to lure you all to him. He’s elsewhere.” The young man explained. “If it weren’t for him seeing through my bluff, you would’ve followed me.”

Angel glanced at Spike, before looking at him pointedly. “You tell this Charles to back off. Whatever I did, that was probably as Angelus. I don’t have time for his vendetta.”

“I’m sure he’ll take that well when I tell him.”

The kid then backed up several paces, before taking off quickly.  
They were about to leave too - Spike and Illyria had already begun walking down the street. The younger vampire turned to him curiously when he didn’t follow.

“Angel?”

“You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Spike gave him a funny look, but complied as he and Illyria continued on their way. 

Angel sniffed the air. He was probably paranoid, but he swore he could scent a faint whiff of another vampire nearby. One that wasn’t bleach blonde.

“Come out.” He demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

“I had a strong feeling one of you would see through his tale.” A deep voice answered, that same tall man from the bar emerging from the shadows. 

“Brooks.”

“Yes. I suppose you don’t remember me.”

Angel tried hard to, but nothing popped up. “Did I sire you? Because I’m normally pretty picky as to who I turn. And no offense, but I can’t see why I would turn you.”

“None taken.” He drawled. “You didn’t. The other one.”

“Darla?” He murmured to himself. Angel couldn’t believe it considering she had also been picky as to who she turned. And even pickier about who she had wanted in their small group. Adding Drusilla and Spike had only left her mildly annoyed, going back to her master whenever she could.

“No, you...” Pausing, he frowned deeply. “Well, I doubt you can even recall it. How she inadvertently turned me. How you tortured me and my family. How you both killed them.”

Angel almost flinched at the pain in his voice, a reminder of how vicious Angelus had been. How he’d been a monster.

“So what’s your end game here? You wanna kill me? Get revenge?”

Brooks eyed him in a manner that made his already cold body freeze further. “You know, that’s a bit trite. But yes, I do. This world-!”

Angel cut him off, rolling his eyes. “Let me guess. You wanna end the world? Kill me and probably others? Yeah, I’ve heard that all before. Hell, I’ve said it myself at some points.”

Charles grinned wickedly, slowly coming to stand directly in front of him. Leaning forward so that he was close to his ear, he laughed lowly. “No, I don’t want to destroy the world. Just yours.”

Angel couldn’t help the chill that ran down his back at those words. He took a big step back, glaring at him. “What?”

Charles didn’t answer. He left swiftly, before Angel could react properly, leaving him alone under the dim light of the streetlamp.


	12. Team

Angel all but slammed the door when he got home. Tossing his jacket off, he went into the living room where the other two were watching television. He grabbed the remote, turning it off. Their faces fell slightly as they incredulously looked up at him.

“Excuse me? I was enjoying that program.” Spike spat.

“What is it?” Fred asked.

“Good to see you finally, Fred.” Angel double checked to see that he had locked the door. He then realized he couldn’t get in without an invitation, so he wasn’t sure why he was so concerned.

“Can’t let Illyria have all the shine.” Fred smiled. “Spike and I were watching that, by the way.”

“We should leave London soon.” He announced.

Spike sputtered for a moment, before scoffing. “Are you off your bird? Ain’t no way I’m movin’. I like it here.”

Fred gazed at him incredulously.

“I know, but it’s not safe.” Angel glanced at the slightly rounded belly. He followed the brunette’s gaze, scowling slightly.

“Cause of this Brooks fellow? It seems like you’re the one he’s after.” Spike murmured. “Why should we leave too?”

“He’s not after me.” Angel said grimly. “Not directly. Look, we need to leave soon. Okay? Just trust me.”

“And go where?”

“Yeah. Where exactly are we heading?” Fred questioned.

“I’m not sure yet.” He admitted.

Spike grabbed his shoulders as he stood, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Let’s all take an unnecessary breather, shall we? I mean c’mon, collectively we’re powerful. We can beat this guy.”

“He’s got a point. We’re are all real strong by ourselves. As a team, it should be easy enough to eliminate him.” She agreed.

Angel felt his muscles relax. “Okay, maybe. I just don’t have a good feeling about this.” 

“If this bloke is really out for you, he’ll follow you. It don’t matter where you go. You’re on his radar again.” Spike replied.

“...true.”

Fred glowed blue for a moment, the ancient demon taking her place.

“We stay and fight. We don’t run like cowards.” Illyria insisted.

Angel’s jaw tightened. “I wasn’t running, I was trying to keep everyone safe. But you guys are right, we shouldn’t run. It’s not what we do.”

His eyes felt to Spike’s stomach again, worry filling his chest. He had no pulse, yet his heart felt like it was pumping rapidly. A phantom sensation, he knew.

Spike’s expression was neutral. “You’re worried about the kid.”

“Of course I am. Aren’t you?”

Spike gave him a venomous glare, stepping back from him. Even Illyria noticed the sudden shift in his mood, inclining her head to him.

“You think that I don’t care?”

“Okay, poor choice of words.” He hastily added.

Spike’s cheekbones became even more pronounced as he sucked in a breath, jaw clenching. His eyes stared blankly at the wall behind him, before he leveled him with an unreadable expression.

“I chose this, crazy and unusual as it is. I chose it. I do love it.” Spike told him evenly.

Angel looked at him for several moments, recalling Darla’s words shortly before Connor was born. She had been afraid that she wouldn’t be capable of loving him. Because she lacked a soul.

He smiled, making Spike eye him pointedly. “Why are you grinnin’ like that?”

Angel didn’t answer that, instead he placed a hand on his shoulder. “We should consider our next moves carefully. I’ll continue to work cases with Illyria. Spike, you should stay here in the meantime until we’ve figured this out.”

“Bloody hell.” Spike looked irritated. “I can still work smaller cases. I can’t fight the way that I used to, but I can still be useful.”

“I realize that, but it’s not safe.” He repeated. “I’d feel better if you stayed here.”

“Sure.” Spike knew that Angel wouldn’t quit until he pretended to agree with him. There was no way he was going to be counted out just yet. He still had some time before it became too difficult to move well.

He was definitely helping on the next case and would continue to until he no longer could. 

“Thank you.” Angel said a bit exasperatedly. “Alright. Illyria, we need a game plan. We gotta track him down tomorrow. Rid of him before he rids of us.”

“Of course.” She said quietly. “He is but one vampire, it should be easy.”

Spike watched as they began making plans, his brows furrowing angrily.

O

Angel and Illyria were finishing up a case involving yet another werewolf. It seemed to be more of an issue in these parts. 

They walked near Hyde Park, deciding to relax for once. They enjoyed the sights together until they realized someone else was enjoying it too. Spinning around, Angel glared at Spike.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m sick of being cooped up.” Spike noted he probably would be in the summer, being so far along. It might draw some attention. Then again, he didn’t care what people thought. Let them speculate. Deep within, however, he knew he was sensitive and staying in would probably bode well for him.

“Brooks could-!”

“Yeah, he could be followin’ us. So? What’s he gonna do?” Spike looked exasperated. “I needed some fresh air.”

“How’d you know we’d be here?”

“You mentioned working a case in this area earlier. So I sought you two out.” He explained simply.

“We should head back.” Angel insisted.

Illyria craned her head to look over her shoulder. “Someone is watching us.”

“I figured.” Angel frowned with concern. “Spike, I told you-!”

He cut himself off as the younger vampire seemed to sway a little, pressing a hand to his neck.

“Oh, bugger.” He swayed further, knees buckling as he passed out. 

Angel caught him, frantically trying to locate the dart. Something similar had happened to him years ago and only Buffy’s blood had healed him properly.

Snatching the dart out, he tried to stay calm. Panicking wouldn’t help Spike or their child. 

“You see him?” Angel snapped.

“Fool.” Her eyes locked on her target, swiftly running toward Charles. “You’ll pay for your insolence!”

Passerby gasped and ran out of the way as she drew a sword from behind her. There weren’t many people about since it was rather late, but enough so that a small crowd formed.

“I won.” Charles sneered. “You took my life away, I take yours. You seem fond of him. Looks like my research paid off.”

“Shut the hell up!” Angel was furious, setting Spike down as he stood. 

“Ooh, it hurts, doesn’t it? Losing something you care about.” Charles let out a dark, abrupt laugh. “That poison works slow, it won’t kill him but I wonder about the child.” His smile was rancorous. “He’ll probably die too, be suffering so much that he’ll want to stake himself.”

“You...” He growled, pulling a stake out that he’d hidden beneath his coat in his waistband. “You’re dust.”

“I already won. So go ahead, do it.” He taunted.

Angel ran for him, surprised how well the other man blocked his moves. Apparently, he’d been studying him. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t scented him before. Then he remembered - that human boy. The unassuming spy. Clever. 

Punching him, he threw Brooks over his shoulder and swung around to drive the stake into his chest. Illyria grabbed his shoulders, holding him down. She miscalculated his strength as he wrestled out of her powerful grip. Brooks laughed, swiping her sword out of her hand, driving it into her gut as he narrowly avoided being dusted at the same time.

“Boys!” Brooks yelled.

Illyria kicked him in the chin, spinning around to kick him hard enough that he went flying through the air, roughly colliding with the ground. She grabbed her weapon, panting as she clutched at her wound. Angel grimaced as several vampires slowly surrounded them.

The remaining passerby ran for it as soon as they saw their faces and demonic eyes.

“Damn it.” Angel panted.

There were at least ten of them. Their backs pressed together as they looked at their foes. Angel roared when one of them tried to go for Spike’s limp body. He shoved him off, kicking the stake out of his hands and dusted him quickly.

“Angel! Watch your back!” The ancient demon warned, pulling a female vampire away from him and staking her. She’d been close to killing Angel.

The rest ran at them, attacking them from either side. It seemed difficult to keep up for a minute, until Angel noticed a girl standing above Spike, about to stake him. The number of vamps had diminished to only one between the three of them.

“Don’t!” Angel shouted, grabbing the stake and struggling against her slayer strength for a moment, before ripping it out of her hand.

Illyria grabbed the last vampire by the collar, smirking at how frightened he looked. Dusting him, she looked over at them. “I’m going after Brooks. He’s gone.”

The girl looked confused. She brushed some tight curls out of her eyes, glancing between them. “What are you?”

“A being, like yourself.” She replied with a hint of sarcasm. “I’m called Illyria.”

“Lana.” Her brown eyes moved to the man before her rather than the blue-eyed demon. No, not a man. Monster. Her senses were warning her that this was a vampire. Yet, he seemed calm with no intention of hurting her. How odd.

“Listen vampire, I don’t know what’s going on but-!”

“That’s right. You don’t.” Angel said. “This isn’t your fight.”

“Hello? Slayer? Vampire? We’re supposed to fight now.” She withdrew another stake.

Illyria came towards her. “He’s on the side of good, both of them. They have souls.”

“H-how...? What a load of rubbish!” Lana scoffed.

“It’s true.” Angel said calmly. “You don’t have to believe me.” He moved to pick Spike up. Lana watched him warily, stake poised and ready to strike. “Have you heard of Buffy Summers?”

Lana’s arm lowered. “I have. Girl’s kind of a legend amongst slayers. Her and Faith Lehane. You know ‘em?”

“Very well.”

“You’re bluffin’.”

“He’s sweating.” Angel noticed, ignoring her.

Illyria glanced at him. “We need to get him an antidote.”

Angel frowned. “He needs blood.”

Lana looked terrified until he spoke again. 

“Human would do. Slayer blood even better-!”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Her hand was stopped by the blue-eyed demon.

“Luckily, I’m his grandsire. A sire’s blood will heal him.” Angel realized, nearly smacking himself for getting so worked up earlier and forgetting.

Brooks had done his research, but not well enough. He must have missed that detail. Probably hadn’t bothered to study William the Bloody nor Illyria well enough. He’d been so hell bent on him and only him, on Angelus and Darla. That was the thing about bad guys - there was always a hole in their plan. Well, usually. A wave of relief washed over him as Spike began to wake. He let out a raspy cough, beads of sweat trailing down his face. Angel wiped it away gently with a tissue Lana had handed him. Her face looked beyond perplexed.

“You’re the strangest vampire I’ve ever met.” She commented.

“Wait until Spike wakes up.” He tore at his wrist, forcing him to drink. Lana watched with wide eyes. Illyria knelt by Spike, taking a hand.

Spike gulped in earnest, the blood tasting better than the pig he normally had. It was rich, enthralling. Angel grimaced as he felt dizzy. He growled lowly, a soft sound that was more of a warning than him being mad.

“That’s good. Stop. Stop!” He pulled his hand away, clutching the quickly healing wound. 

Spike felt replenished. The toxins felt like they were dissipating, clearing out of his system. He blinked several times, attempting to discern where he was and what had happened.

He focused on the wound from Angel’s wrist, putting two and two together. Sitting up, his hand flew to his belly.

“Are you alright?” Angel asked more gently than he was used to.

“I’m okay.”

Illyria stood then, glaring out into the distance. “I will go and track him down. Kill him while he begs for mercy.”

“We will, but not tonight. We should head home.” 

“I understand you’re worried for him, but let me go in your place. I can take him.” She insisted.

Angel doubted she’d listen. “Fine, but there could be more. An entire nest.”

“I can handle it.” Illyria seemed to still. “Oh. You’d enjoy the satisfaction of dusting him yourself.”

“Well...this has been so great, but uh, I’ve got to patrol for some actual threats.”

Angel scoffed. She had no clue how strong they were. They could definitely be a threat if they wanted to be.

“See you around, Lana.”

“Maybe.” 

“Charming girl.” His tone was sardonic.

Spike smirked amusedly. “Feisty. Reminds me of someone.”

“That she does.” 

Illyria frowned. “When do we go after Brooks?”

“Soon.”

O

Angel helped Spike inside the flat, walking at his side until they reached the couch. Illyria stood with crossed arms, appearing concerned but it was hard to tell.

“Damn it, Spike.” Angel allowed himself to feel fully upset now that Brooks was gone. “That’s one of the dumbest things you’ve ever done. I don’t get it.”

“I was going stir crazy!”

“It had only been two weeks! All you had to do was give us more time.”

“You try bein’ cooped up like that.”

“Try being stuck in a hell dimension.”

“Oh, sod off! It spit you out, didn’t it?” Spike leaned back as he got more comfortable, folding his arms. “You’re used to torment.”

“Doesn’t mean that I enjoy it.”

Spike realized his mistake. Frowning a bit, he grabbed Angel’s chin. “I’m a right selfish sod at times. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Well, that was rare.

“It must have been tough, far worse compared to bein’ in a flat. With cable and plenty of blood, no less.”

They both grew silent, noticing Illyria had went to her bedroom by now.

“I know you’re grateful. You’re also reckless and impulsive.” Angel sighed. “What the hell were you thinking, Spike?”

The younger vampire tore his gaze away. “Don’t patronize me.”

“I love you.” Angel told him. “I still don’t think you realize that.”

With that, he left to go into their room, quietly shutting the door behind him.


	13. Out For Blood

Killing Brooks could wait a little longer. Right now, all that mattered was making sure that the baby was okay. He had called Julia the next morning and had asked for an emergency exam, since the regular hospital was out of the question.

“Hello.” She breathed, snapping some gloves on. “What seems to be the issue?”

“Other than the weird pregnancy?” Spike asked sardonically. 

She smiled a bit, trying to remain professional. “Any new symptoms?”  
Angel jumped in, couldn’t help himself. “He was temporarily poisoned. My blood managed to heal him.”

Her shock quickly faded into her usual, calm composure. “How awful. Do you feel sick still at all?”

“Dizzy. Well, uh, more dizzy. Not as bad as last night. I felt alot better after the blood though.” He commented.

She set up the portable sonogram machine. He unbuttoned his jeans which weren’t quite fitting anymore these days. His bump had grown alot toward the sixth month. He was gonna need new clothes very soon. Spike watched as she smeared the gel, struggling to get a good picture. Vampires didn’t have certain bodily functions since they didn’t need their organs to function, meaning his bladder wasn’t full and made it difficult to get a clear look. 

“How is it?” Angel asked.

“Hang on a sec.” Julia murmured, pressing lower and eliciting a small gasp from Spike. “There. The baby looks good. See?” She pointed to a head, moving along its spine and showed them where the feet were tucked. “Perfectly healthy. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Yes.” Spike didn’t know why he felt nervous. They had heard it a few times already.

Moments later, the loud, quick pulse filled the room. Spike let out a somewhat amazed breath. It still seemed unreal. Angel smiled more widely than usual, gripping his shoulder.

“Sounds good.” Julia wrote something down. “It’s on track as far as development goes. You’re almost in the third trimester, so you’ll want to take it a bit easier.”

“Okay.” His own voice sounded alien to him just then, like he was having an out of body experience.

“Spike?”

“I’m good.” He said faintly.

“Now, are you sure you don’t want to know the gender?”

“No, we want to wait.” Spike insisted.

“Well...” Angel began. “It would be kinda nice to know in advance.”

“I could write it down for you, so he doesn’t hear.” Julia offered.

“Sounds good.” Angel nodded.

She grabbed a pen and scribbled quickly on the pad of paper. Ripping the page off, she folded it and handed it to him. Angel shoved it into his pocket, deciding to read it later.

He was relieved that everyone was okay. Brooks would definitely pay, that was certain.

O

Later that night it appeared as though he weren’t, in fact, fine. Angel walked into the kitchen to grab them some more blood. As he headed back into the living room, he noticed how pained Spike looked. Setting the mugs down on the coffee table, he sat next to him with a concerned look.

“What’s wrong?”

Spike waved him off, straightening up as best he could. “Nothing. Just crampin’ a bit. I’m alright.”

That was all it took to get Angel to call Julia again. He wasn’t going to take any chances. The poison might not have affected him, but it could’ve harmed the baby. Maybe the toxins hadn’t quite cleared his system. Angel wasn’t sure. He took to pacing while they waited.

Julia decided once she got there that it would probably be best to keep him under observation for now at a hospital. There were hospitals that dealt with their kind, after all.

“I don’t understand why it’s only happening now.” Angel said, trying to keep the worry out of his tone.

She took her gloves off. “Well, that’s the thing about pregnancy. It can be unpredictable sometimes. One moment everything is fine, then something happens. Don’t worry, the heartbeat sounded good. We’ll just keep an eye out for the next couple days.”

“Bed rest?” 

“It’s for the best at the moment.” She explained.

O

 

Fred stood in the waiting room along with Angel. Taking a sip of the coffee she’d brought in, she peered over at him.

“How’re you doing?” She asked gently.

“I’m good.” He murmured solemnly.

“He’ll be fine. Both of them.” Fred added, fiddling with the cup in her hands. “You have to believe that.”

“I know, it’s just...” Trailing off, he stared over the hallway instead.

Fred frowned deeply. “I know things with Darla were a little hectic-!”

“A little?”

“Okay, things got crazy and she showed up at like, the last minute.” She then fiddled with lid, snapping it on and off. “But this isn’t like that. And they’ll both be fine.”

Angel nodded. “Yeah, thanks...you can leave, if you want. I’ll be okay waiting by myself.”

“That’s alright, I’ll stay once they know what’s going on.” Fred insisted. “I care about him too, you know.”

Angel only looked at her, before nodding. “Of course. Thanks.”

She smiled widely. “I still can’t believe you two are together, much less that this is happening. I feel like I’ve missed out on some stuff.”

“That’s because Illyria is usually here.” Angel reminded her.

“Well, duh.” She laughed a little. “I’m fully aware.”

“Right.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “So, we should probably sit down.”

“Good idea.”

 

O

It was too quiet in the room he laid in. The white walls and cold sterility of the place made him long to leave. The nurse had come by a few times to check on the kid. The doctor, a tall humanoid demon, had come by a half hour ago to explain that everything looked fine and that they’d be released most likely within the next few days.

He wondered where Angel and Fred were. Maybe the nurse was still running tests, perhaps nobody had told them that he was awake yet. He assumed they would be here soon. Or at least, he hoped. 

Spike thought he heard a noise nearby, before shrugging it off as he settled back to sleep. There wasn’t much else to do since this room didn’t have a tv and he lacked reading material. Closing his eyes, he settled back into the pillows.

A small clang woke him up as his eyes shifted to the drapery that sectioned his bed off from his neighbor. It was most likely the nurse or maybe they’d called Angel back here finally.

His throat grew tight and his eyes widened at the sight. “You.”

O

Angel tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at the large clock. Fred had fallen asleep in an awkward position, her head resting on his shoulder. He glanced down at her sleeping face and then back at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. 

He wondered why no one had come out to inform him of anything yet. Maybe something bad had happened or-!

A nurse came out just then as though reading his mind, clutching a clipboard to her chest. “Sir?”

“Yes?” He moved Fred as gently as possible, but she woke up anyhow with a loud snort.

“Huh? Oh, Angel.” She smiled tiredly, before also glancing at the nurse. “How is he?”

“He’s fine. We finally finished monitoring. We like to keep an eye on the heartbeat for a few hours just in case.” Her eyes glanced at the paperwork, “Well anyhow, everything looks good. You all should be able to go home in the next couple of days.”

Angel let out a sigh of relief. “That’s great. So, the toxins didn’t affect it too much?”

“You healed him quickly after the dart entered.” She explained. “The poison didn’t have much of a chance to spread very far.”

Fred placed a hand to her chest. “Well, thank goodness for that. We can see him now, right?”

“Are you family? Because visiting hours are technically over.”

“I am. I’m the...the father.” Angel turned to Fred apologetically, to which she shrugged and gave him a friendly grin.

“It’s fine. Go on. I’ll see him later.” 

Angel paused when he smelt a certain, familiar scent as he followed her down the hallway. His chest clenched, panic coursing through him as he raced past her and followed Spike’s scent. It wasn’t possible. There was no way. 

How did Brooks manage to sneak in? That was definitely his scent. 

Barging into the room, he snatched the curtain back in time to see Spike struggling to hold Brooks back. The taller man snarled, before he shoved the stake into his chest before Angel could reach him. Blind, hot rage filled him as he grabbed Brooks, throwing him clear across the room. He fell onto a medical cart, the supplies clanging as they hit the floor. 

Golden eyes stared each other down, before Charles shoved the cart at him and made a break for it. His panicked mind didn’t know whether to chase him down immediately or check on Spike. He chose the latter, swallowing thickly as he prepared himself for the possibility that he was dust.


	14. Sweet Revenge

Spike wrenched the stake out of his chest with a pained grunt. Tossing it aside, he touched the wound with a disgruntled expression. Angel shifted back into his human guise, walking towards the bed.

“Bloody hell, he’s got terrible aim! I mean, I did twist his arm so he couldn’t pierce my heart, but still!” He glared down at his chest, sighing. “Went and stained this stupid thing. Now I’m gonna have to cha-!”

His words were cut off as Angel placed a hand on his shoulder, before he pulled him into a tight hug. Spike froze at that as he wasn’t usually a big hugger, his eyes flickering towards him curiously. Angel held him that way for a long moment, before he pulled back and stood from the bed.

He took off after Brooks without another word, leaving Spike in the cold, small room.

O

Fred was still walking through the large parking lot, bundling up in her coat when she noticed Brooks making a run for it. She gasped, her eyes narrowing at his retreating form. The guy wasn’t very conspicuous. Her form glowed blue as Illyria chased him down instead.

Angel was behind her, trying to discern where exactly Brooks was headed. Minutes later, they found themselves at an abandoned warehouse. The vampire exchanged a look with Illyria, who frowned at him grimly.

They busted down the doors, entering the eerily quiet place. Angel could tell there were alot of vamps here. That didn’t matter to him - his target was Brooks. Illyria’s eyes scanned the worn down warehouse, before they flickered upwards.

“There!”

Brooks fired a crossbow, the stake lodging itself in Angel’s arm. He scoffed, pulling it out. “Damn, you really do have some bad aim. You gotta work on that.”

“Silence!” Brooks hissed loudly. “This is far from over.”

Angel’s brows rose. “Said every cliche villain ever.”

Even Illyria had to smile at that, her fists clenching as he moved on the upper platform. Brooks leapt down and glanced both ways. “I’ve got an entire nest. There’s only two of you.”

“Two’s all we need.” 

Illyria punched a vampire that attempted to attack from the right, sending him flying into several others. Angel didn’t have a weapon on him, but he didn’t need one. Ripping off a piece of sharp wood from one of the old crates, he kicked one in the face before dusting him. 

“Angel. Focus on Brooks. Remember what happened last time?”

“Got it.” Angel noticed that once again, Brooks was making his clean escape.

Except this time, there wouldn’t be. Angel was determined to off him this time. He was quickly turning from a legitimate threat to an annoying nuisance and something of a coward.

“Don’t you dare run.” Angel growled. “Turn and face me.”

Brooks didn’t pay him any heed, heading outside as he planned to dip into one of the alleys. Angel was faster - grabbing him by the back of his collar, he pulled his body against his as he tried to hold him still. Grunting, he shifted into game face again as Brooks kicked the stake out of his hand. Grabbing it hastily, Brooks gave a manic grin.

“Now who’s got the upper hand?” He asked.

Angel grimaced. “If you think you’re leaving here unscathed, you have another thing coming.”

Brooks’ expression reminded him of Drusilla whenever she had a mental breakdown. “You-! Yes, like you and that bitch left me unscathed? Or was that different?”

Angel looked away, shifting to his human guise. “I wasn’t the same person back then.”

“Of course not.” Brooks spat. “Yes, I know. You have a soul now. That doesn’t excuse it.”

“I know.” He admitted. “And there aren’t enough words to apologize. But killing me...or those around me...that’s not the answer either. It’s not, believe me.”

“Oh, come off it!” Brooks growled. “I’m pretty sure exacting revenge will feel good. That’s why it’s called sweet vengeance.”

“Fine. You’re right.” Angel conceded. “But I can’t take it lying down, especially not after what you did to him. Now can we fight? I’m bored.”

“Very well.”

He lunged at him, landing a punch square in his face. Angel stumbled back several paces, growling as he punched him back, mindful of the stake in Brooks’ hand. Landing a kick to his chest, he took that opportunity to take the weapon back, grabbing his throat as he glared down at him.

Brooks was splayed onto his back, panting slightly. “Do it, then.”

Angel felt conflicted - yes, he wanted Brooks out of the picture. He had tried to harm Spike. Yet, he couldn’t blame him for wanting revenge. 

He shoved the stake in quickly, Brooks’ eyes widening as he slowly evaporated into dust. Angel sat there for awhile, staring ahead unseeingly. It was only when Illyria came out of the warehouse, did he move again.

“It’s over.” It was more an statement than a question.

“Yeah, it’s over.”

O

Spike sat on their couch a week later, accepting the mug Angel handed him. Taking a long drink, he scowled deeply. The older man smiled fondly, his eyes filled with mirth.

“What?”

“Nothin’. It’s just, I hate bein’ this useless.” Spike spat. “I coulda taken that Brooks fellow down myself.” 

“Of course you could.” Angel agreed. “But we both know why you couldn’t, and speaking of which, you’re off cases from now on.”

“Oh, for the love of-!” Spike sighed deeply. “I’m not gonna sit around here all day. What am I supposed to do?”

“Relax for once.” Angel suggested. “It’s temporary anyway.”

Spike seemed to calm down at that. “Well...there are alot of shows I need to catch up on.”

“There you go.” Angel stood suddenly. “Anyway, Fred is staying in England a little longer. She said she’s getting her own place this month cause, well, it makes more sense. Also, privacy.”

Spike nodded. “You reckon’ she’ll head back to the states soon?”

“Probably.” Angel replied. “Then again, she might wanna stay longer.”

The older of the two noticed the look on his face. Leaning forward, he tilted his head at him. “Do you miss the states?”

“Sort of. Yes and no.” Spike murmured. “But we ought to stay here.”

“You miss Buffy.”

“Don’t you miss her too?”

“Yes.” Sitting back down on the couch, he leaned in to kiss him. “But we’ll see her soon. Visit.”

“Right, then.” Spike returned the kiss, before turning back to the tv. 

O

The blonde vampire dug a hand into the small of his back as he went outside for some air. He mostly stayed in their flat these days, but every now and then he’d go for a walk or run some errands. His life had gotten a whole lot more domestic lately. It was kind of a bore, but a nice one. It was something that he could get used to. 

Still, he missed the fights. The rush, the excitement.

It was a mild night, a bit warmer than usual. Summers never got very hot here, but after the cool spring it felt nice. It was July now and it seemed as though this journey was coming to an end soon. Another month or so.

Closing his eyes, he let the summer breeze wash over him. This was the most peace he’d had in years. It was almost frightening - he felt like anything could take it away in an instant.

“Spike?” 

“For god’s sake, I’m fine.” Not even bothering to look back at him, he folded his arms. “What? I can’t be alone now?”

Angel smiled patiently. “It’s not that, I was just wondering what you were up to.”

“Just standin’. Gettin’ some air.” He murmured, though he kept his back pain to himself.

“It’s a nice night.”

“Mhm.”

“You feel okay?”

Spike took in a long, deep inhale. “Yes. And please, I would be insanely happy if you didn’t ask me that again. Believe me, you’ll know if something is wrong.”

Angel grinned, nodding. “Got it. My bad.”

He didn’t answer, he simply looked up at the dark sky. Spike adjusted his shirt, the loose black fabric was stretched somewhat by the large bump. His duster was the only familiar item he still wore. He had broken down and bought jeans with some elastic, refusing to wear sweatpants in public. It just wasn’t his style. 

Spike gazed down at his belly, wincing when he felt a sharp, pronounced kick. Angel noticed his discomfort but wisely kept his mouth shut. 

“I’ll see you upstairs.” He rubbed his back fondly, before heading inside.

His blue eyes turned upward again, lost in thought as he wondered what the future had in store for them.

O

They laid side by side hours later. Angel ran fingers through peroxide-scented waves. Pressing a kiss to his temple, he noticed that Spike was already falling asleep. He seemed to wake at the gentle movement however, inclining his head toward him. 

He kissed him, and they settled under the blankets as sleep claimed both of them.

In the afternoon, Spike awoke with a start when he felt a hand on his stomach. He humored Angel, letting him feel since he normally didn’t. The older man looked fascinated when he felt movement. The skin seemed to ripple and stretch oddly as the baby rolled suddenly. His stomach was stretched tightly, the innie having turned into more of an outie. Angel wondered how he could possibly be comfortable by this point.

“You hungry?”

“Always nowadays, it seems.” He said somewhat amusedly.

 

He stared at the older man as he shifted on the bed. He was horny somehow and he cursed his stupid hormones. Instead of his libido going down, it had only went up. It was maddening sometimes, how easily he felt lust now. 

 

Angel seemed to sense the change in his mood, glancing at him. He kissed him gently, before biting at his bottom lip. Spike moaned, quickly responding back to his touch. 

He moaned lowly when Angel took a pink nipple into his mouth, the other shifting and sighing at the feeling of his tongue teasing him. He caressed the bulge of his erection. Angel lowered Spikes waistband, his erection sprang out, already leaking from the tip. The older man took his time prepping him. He slowly inserted one finger, watching the other man's reaction. When he finally relaxed and began moaning quietly, he added a second digit. Slowly, he began to scissor his fingers as he finger-fucked him deeply. He smirked at the loud moans that escaped Spike. He began to writhe on the bed, his hips jerking a little as the pleasure became overwhelming. Shuddering, he gasped as Angel brushed against his prostate.

At the same time, he took Spike’s shaft into his other hand and began jerking it. The younger man bit his lip, trying to silence his moans. His breaths came in heavy pants as he felt himself grow harder.

"Angel...”

He quickened his pace, watching as Spike tensed and curled in on himself as best he could as his orgasm took over. He came hard, a muffled cry escaped him as he fell back onto the bed. Angel leaned down to kiss his forehead, then his lips.

"Oh, god." Spike smirked, panting as he relished in the afterglow. 

Once he felt less light-headed, he slowly stroked a hand down the older man's bulge.

Angel shook his head. "It's okay."

He tugged his briefs down anyway, taking him into his mouth. Angel breathed in sharply, letting out a quiet gasp as he felt his orgasm build up way faster than he'd would've liked. He'd wanted to last longer. He came suddenly, trembling a little as he came into his mouth.

After a long, out-of-breath moment, Spike shifted his weight away a little without breaking contact. Spike was carding his fingers through Angel’s hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if he'd been waiting for a chance to do it. Angel returned the gesture, noticing that his hair was much darker at the roots and a bit darker in general since he’d stopped dyeing his hair. They drifted there for awhile, and Spike used the time to drag fangs along Angel’s throat, eliciting a shiver from him.


	15. Family

Fred knocked at their door. Clutching the bag more tightly, she gave a short series of knocks. Angel opened the door and grinned when he saw who it was.

“Come in.”

“How’re y’all doing?” She asked enthusiastically.

“Me? Good. Spike? I can’t speak for him.” Angel noticed the bag suddenly. “What’s that?”

She set it on the counter. “I know y’all didn’t want a whole bunch of gifts or a shower, but I had to buy the baby something. It’s traditional.”

“Thank you.” 

Spike came into the room just then, glancing at the big bag. “Fred, what’s all this?”

“Gifts. I know, I know. You guys got it, but I couldn’t help myself.” 

Spike grinned, peeking into the large white bag. There were all sorts of baby supplies and clothes. Pulling out a onesie, he observed it. The outfit seemed impossibly small. It was littered with cartoon cats with a matching cat ear beanie.

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“So, are you staying here or...?” Angel’s voice trailed off.

Fred shrugged. “I have a six month lease right now, so I’ll be staying till then. After that? Not so sure. I do miss my folks and everyone else.”

“I understand.” Angel told her. 

“You and Spike are staying here?”

“Seems that way.” Angel replied. “We like it here.”

“You don’t miss the U.S.? California?” She half-way teased, brushing some brown hair behind her ear.

“Sometimes.” He admitted.

“I know I do.” Spike piped in. “Still, London’s alright. We’ll probably be here for awhile.”

Fred nodded before gesturing to the bag. “Well, don’t just stand there! Open it.”

“Now?” Spike gave her a look.

“Yes, now. C’mon, please.”

“Alright, settle down.” He murmured amusedly.

Angel watched as the other two moved to the couch, going through the contents of the bag. 

O

 

Angel pulled on his pants, finding his belt as he searched for some shoes. Spike licked his lips and sat down on the bed with some difficulty. One hand rested on his stomach as he watched him try to find his favorite pair.

He finally did, tying them hurriedly before grabbing his cell. “I’ll be back later. Text me if you need anything.”

“Will do.” Spike drawled. “See ya later.”

“See you.”

Spike slowly frowned as he found himself bored. Angel left at nights to deal with clients which left him antsy and wishing he could join him and Illyria. Instead, he watched tv mostly and browsed the internet on Angel’s laptop. He knew that it wasn’t so bad. He was just being sucked into the void of first world problems. Still, he could use a good fight. He hadn’t kicked any demon ass in quite a long time.

It was nearing the end of August and still no kid. It had now become irritating and he wished it’d come out already. There was nothing to do but wait. 

As if on cue, he felt another sharp kick. Inhaling a little, he stood and made his way to the couch instead. He flipped through the channels before he found a movie that was playing late. Only half-way paying attention, he blinked curiously as he felt a weird sensation. It gripped his abdomen tight, causing him to moan lowly. That one hurt a bit more than the previous pains. There had been some false contractions the past few months, but nothing like this. He tried to ignore it, but it was easier said than done. Settling into the couch, he glanced at his cell. It was midnight.

He decided to head to their room around one. Laying down, he used the body pillow in an attempt to get some sleep. He barely got a few hours in before another pain woke up him up. Grunting, Spike sat up with some effort, letting out a deep breath when the pain reached its peak. He gazed around the dark room feeling oddly more alone than he ever had. Still, he didn’t want to call Angel - it wasn’t time and he knew he was busy. So instead, he tried to settle back against the pillows and rest. 

The contractions became more frequent within the next couple hours, occurring at least every ten to fifteen minutes. They weren’t close together yet so he didn’t panic. 

Spike dealt with the pain as best he could. He was used to pain, but this felt different. It tore at him, aching from the inside. And there was no way to alleviate it other than deep breathing which barely helped. Groaning, he placed a hand on the wall as another one started. Subconsciously, he moved his hips and it took a tiny bit of pressure off, but not enough. It was beginning to become unbearable.

Angel came through the door just then, tossing his keys onto the counter. He heard moaning, following the sound to their room. Spike was sitting upright on the edge of their bed, gripping his hands onto his knees, head bowed against his chest. 

“Spike.” He immediately moved before him, brushing some hair back. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“Knew you’d be home soon.” Spike forced out, before sighing a little as the most recent pain ebbed away. “They’re still seven to eight minutes apart anyway. The doctor said to wait until they were five minutes, remember?”

“I know, but still.” Angel wasn’t bothering to disguise his concern.

“This is really happenin’, huh?” Spike breathed.

“Don’t worry. I’m here.” He assured him. “Just try to stay relaxed.”

He knew that was a dumb thing to say even before he finished that sentence. Spike only glared at him, scoffing loudly.

“I’d love to see how calm you’d be.” He muttered.

“Sorry. Not the smartest thing to say right now.” Angel took out his cell, before continuing, “Do you wanna call the doctor?”

“No, not yet.”

“Five minutes apart, you said?”

“Then again, this ain’t the most standard delivery. Maybe we ought to go now.” Spike told him.

“Okay. You need help getting dressed?”

“I’m knocked up, not handicapped.” Spike rolled his eyes, moving to the dresser. “Thanks, anyway.”

“Sure.”

O

Angel waited nervously as they took him in for observation. A nurse came to fetch him and handed him more paperwork.

“He can be admitted today.” She explained. “It’s definitely happening. We’re gonna prep him for surgery and take him up to the OR soon, but first we’ll administer a spinal block.”

“What’s that? Like an epidural?”

Nodding, she walked with him down the hallway. “Yep. We’ll numb him up. The anesthesiologist, anyway. It should go smoothly since we don’t have to monitor his heartbeat or worry about if he ate anything prior to surgery.”

“Right.” Angel felt dizzy for some reason. He then realized that he was nervous.

“Do you need to sit down?”

“Uh, no. I’m okay. Thanks.”

He went into the room, noticing there was a fetal monitor hooked up to his belly. The heartbeat was still alarmingly quick and strong. He could tell just by looking at him that Spike was having a contraction. Angel took his hand, wincing at the pressure applied. Smoothing his thumb comfortingly over his hand, he waited until it faded again to finish filling out the rest of the paperwork.

The nurse came back with a gown and a robe. “Okay. Get changed in the bathroom over there and we’ll get you admitted. Once you’re in your room, someone should be by soon to administer that spinal block.”

“And we still have the same surgeon? I mean, he’s here?”

“We paged him. It’s on the board now.” The nurse explained. “Lucky for you two, it’s been a quiet morning so far. Not alot of births today.”

“Oh.”

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll take this back.” She grabbed the clipboard from him, smiling. “Someone will be back soon.”

She unhooked the monitors and showed him where to get changed. Spike donned it hurriedly, placing his regular clothes in the bag they’d brought. He refused the wheelchair when it arrived, opting to walk there instead. He had to pause a few times when it became overwhelming. There was more pressure than earlier - the baby had definitely dropped.

“Are you sure you don’t wan-?”

“No.” Spike panted, leaning against the wall. He couldn’t say anything more as the contraction peaked suddenly. Angel stood there feeling useless, awkwardly attempting to rub his shoulder. 

“God, that hurts.” He breathed. “I don’t see why anyone does this more than once.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll be here soon.” Angel took his arm, helping him along when he suddenly noticed his mistake. 

Spike gazed at him with wide eyes, before narrowing them. Then he seemed to sigh, letting it go. “A girl, huh?”

“I know you wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It’s alright.” Spike replied casually. “A little girl. Never pictured myself with a daughter. Or a son, for that matter. Never imagined I’d be a parent.”

“Me either.” Angel admitted. “Nothing really prepares you, trust me. When Connor was first born, I wasn’t sure I was fit to be a parent. It was so sudden too.”

Spike let out a pensive hum.

“I’m still not sure about the whole parenthood thing. Like I said, things with Connor were complicated. They’re better now but...” Angel took an unneeded breath, stilling as he glanced down at the large bump. “This time, hopefully I can do things differently. For her.”

Spike didn’t know what to say to that, he only nodded. They finally reached their room and got settled. This entire process was new and foreign to the both of them. So clinical and surgical.

With Darla, she had went into labor and hadn’t gone to a hospital. It had been a natural birth sans drugs that ended with her...

Angel winced as he once more recalled her staking herself, leaving Connor in her place. It seemed like yesterday, cliche as it sounded.

A pained moan caught his attention as another contraction gripped the younger man. A nurse was there within moments, setting up the fetal monitor and grabbing some extra blankets. 

“The anesthesiologist should be here within the hour.” 

Spike groaned. “Aren’t there any drugs I can have in the meantime?”

She nodded. “We’ll get you started on some opiates, okay?”

“Lovely.” His tone was sharp and sardonic, but she paid no mind, being more than used to it. This patient was tame compared to some others.

“I have to tell you, however, although we use it often these drugs have an effect on the baby. Respiratory and nervous system depression for starters.” The brunette explained.

Spike didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t like the pain either, but maybe he could handle it a bit longer. 

“We’ll wait.” He decided suddenly. “For the spinal block.”

“I’ll try to see if we can move this along quickly. Your surgery is scheduled soon.”

“Thank you.”

Angel looked somewhat relieved - he didn’t particularly enjoy seeing him in pain. At least, not this kind of pain. It was difficult to see him like this. In the past, when they fought and kicked the crap out of each other, it was different. They could both shake it off and recover from their injuries. This was somehow more...primal. Intense. He wasn’t sure how to describe it. All he knew was really looking forward to her finally arriving.

“Spike? You need anything?”

“No.” He murmured. “Other than drugs, no.”

“Noted.” Angel smirked, coming over to sit next to the bed. “...this is so weird.”

“Tell me about it.” Spike inhaled sharply when he felt the beginnings of a new contraction. Moaning, he turned his back to him and gripped the railing hard. “That hurts, it hurts.”

“I know.” Angel said quietly, rubbing his back for him. Spike didn’t even protest, his grip on the railing tightening.

O

Several hours later, Angel sat in a chair holding a small bundle in his arms. They were in a recovery room now and this room happened to have a television. Spike was eating currently, but only a bit as the medication seemed to have made him nauseous. Setting the remote down, he turned to look at his family.

The baby looked impossibly tiny in Angel’s arms. Her small fists curled against her chest, peeking out of the tightly wrapped blanket. Angel adjusted her beanie and admired the soft, blonde curls. She was beautiful to him. He couldn’t believe that she was finally here. The baby cooed softly, her eyes still shut to the world. Gurgling loudly, she whimpered an little as she shifted in the tight swaddle.

She’d already eaten and gotten most of her tests done. The girl had been born at 1:35 in the afternoon on August twentieth. She was a fairly big baby, weighing eight pounds and six ounces.

She was perfect. To them, at least.

“Hey, Lennox.” Angel murmured, taking a tiny fist. “I know, I know. Forced out into the real world. Evicted from your home. You’re not happy, are you?” 

She gurgled loudly, her whimpers growing louder. Spike held his arms out and Angel walked over, carefully lowering her into them. He held his daughter close, giving her a rare, fond smile. He brushed some of her wispy curls back, admiring her small hands.

“You think she’s hungry again?” Spike wondered. As a dhampir, she ate both regular formula or blood. Like her brother, she’d also be immune to daylight. Basically, she was a amped up, stronger human. With a noticeably longer life span.

“No, I just fed her again. I think she’s just fussing. Or tired.” Angel surmised. “Let me take her for now. You need some rest.”

“I’m not tired.” Spike lied. He was actually beyond exhausted but he wanted to hold her a bit longer. 

“Okay.” Angel conceded. 

The fatigue would catch up with him soon anyhow.

“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna grab us something more to eat.” Angel told him.

“Thanks.”

When he left, Spike held her closer, amazed by this tiny being. She was so beautiful. He wished his mother could have seen Lennox. She would have adored her. Well, perhaps more so if they’d all still been human and the mother had been his wife, but still. He missed his mum in that moment.

But now he had a daughter along with Angel. Spike gently traced her cheek, before he held her more tightly against his chest, making sure he was supporting her neck.

“Look at you...” He murmured warmly. “I’m sorry we’re your parents, luv. You’ll have to deal somehow. But we love you. We do.”  
He paused, taking a small hand into his larger one. Her fist closed around his finger slowly, like some perfect moment in a sodding movie. Yet, it only filled his cold heart with warmth.

“Fallin’ asleep?” His tone was quiet, not wanting to startle her. Lennox’s eyes fluttered shut, her fists curling as she slept. 

He didn’t know he could love someone like this. It was almost a bit frightening - the thought of losing her too dark to grasp properly.

When Angel returned he noticed the baby had fallen asleep and Spike looked ready to fall asleep himself. Taking the baby, knowing he was still sore despite the pain relief, he held her close as he placed her down in the clear bassinet. After all that had transpired the past couple months, they felt more comfortable rooming-in with her. Not to mention, the place was teaming with demons and beings who might like to have a dhampir on their side.


	16. A New Phase

The apartment felt more quiet somehow upon returning home. Spike had recovered slightly faster than normal due to his increased healing abilities, so they were able to leave after four days. He was still sore somewhat but nothing like before.

Holding the carseat, Angel walked over to the small dining table and placed it atop of it. The baby fussed at being jostled, her arms stretching upwards as her head lolled to the side. Spike quickly undid the restraints, sitting down. Lennox began crying shrilly, her face turning red.

“Bottle, please.”

Angel got a clean one that had been disinfected already, waiting for when they got back from the hospital. Didn’t hurt to be prepared. Angel rinsed it again for good measure before setting about filling it with formula. Handing the bottle to Spike, he observed how well she latched. Lennox drank for awhile, her cries receding into small grunts as she ate.

“That’s a good girl.” Spike smiled.

Angel smiled too, sitting down in the chair next to him. “You wanna take a shower first or should I?”

“You go ahead.”

Before heading into the bathroom, he added loudly, “I’ll watch her tonight. Let you get some more sleep.”

“You don’t have to-!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

O

Lennox wailed loudly causing their neighbor to bang at the wall frustratedly. Angel scowled at the noise - he understood they were annoyed, but quelling an upset child wasn’t always easy. She was more upset than usual and he didn’t have Spike here to help. The baby was calmer when he was around.

That’s when he realized that she must miss him, or his scent anyhow. Spike had gone out to buy groceries. It seemed to be taking him forever to return. Angel bounced the baby gently, placing her over his shoulder as the one month old cried. She continued wailing no matter what he did. Her diaper was changed, she was full, and she’d just had a nap. 

He gazed down at her fondly, bouncing her in his arms as she wailed. “It’s okay Len, don’t cry. Daddy’s got you. You’re okay.” 

Teeth gritting slightly, his warm gaze turned nervous when her cries wouldn’t subside. It reminded him of his first days with Connor and thinking about his son only brought up regret. If things had been handled differently, if Wesley hadn’t... 

Spike opened the door, Fred at his side. Spike set the bags on the counter before storming toward him with a deep scowl. He corrected Angel’s positioning, gingerly holding her head up.

“You gotta support her head more, you nit!” Spike snapped.

Angel scoffed. “I am supporting it. Not to mention, I’ve had a little experience with this.”

Spike looked like he wanted to tell him off some more but changed his mind as he went to put the groceries away. Fred laughed, glancing between them.

“You two.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Angel’s right, Spike. I know you’re worried and feeling overprotective, but he’s got it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Spike replied.

Angel handed the baby to Fred who took her with a wide smile. She all but gushed at the little one. “I still can’t get over how cute she is! Isn’t she a doll?”

Angel had to admit he thought she was pretty cute. She was still a newborn however and she didn’t much look like either of them yet. She was squishy, chubby, and pink. She was wonderful. Lennox seemed to favor Spike although it was still too early to tell. Angel wondered what she would look like when she got older. Tall, no doubt.

“Have you spoken to Connor?” She asked all of a sudden, her eyes never leaving the infant’s face.

Angel’s stomach clenched. “Uh, no. Not exactly.”

Fred gave him a pointed look. “So, what, you’re not gonna tell him that he has a sister? Half-sister anyhow.”

“I don’t think he’d understand.” Angel lamented. “Or Buffy, Faith, all of them.”

“Nobody but me knows about Lennox?” Fred looked somehow mad and flattered at once. 

“Not true. Illyria.” 

Fred gave him a look. “Ha! Very funny, mister. You know what I meant - the others are gonna find out eventually.”

“And we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” 

Fred scoffed, before turning to the blonde. “Spike!”

He popped a sour cream and onion crisp in his mouth, frowning. “What? I don’t know what you want me to say. Angel is dead set on not tellin’ anyone and I can’t blame him.”

“Still...” She trailed off, before adding. “Anyhow, what did y’all do about her birth certificate and social security number?”

Angel was glad for the change in topic. “Well, she was born someplace that caters to our kind so according to the demon world, she’s ours. But in the regular world? The human one...well, we had to put one name down.”

Fred’s eyes squinted. “Come again?”

“We put Spike’s given name down for the father, unknown for the mother. We couldn’t put him as the mother for obvious reasons.” Angel explained. “Anyway, I’m in the process of being recognized as Lennox’s other father slash legal guardian.”

She frowned sadly, bouncing the baby when she let out a soft cry. “That’s a shame you have to be recognized as the dad. You are her dad, literally.”

“It’s okay, I had a feeling this would happen.” Angel shrugged. “With Connor, I was put down as the father until...well...you know.” His eyes darkened with bad memories, Holtz and Wesley running through his mind. He recalled how he had their memories erased, how Connor had ended up with a human couple. It had all blown up in his face however as everyone remembered who Connor was, all because the boy had shown up at Wolfram and Hart with his new human parents.

“It’s good you guys sorted it out. And she’s got her number?”

“It’s in the process.” Angel explained. “Gotta get her a passport too eventually.”

Fred snuggled her closer. “Lennox Anne Pratt. It’s a strong name for a girl, but I like it. How’d you come up with it? I never asked.”

Spike answered this time, putting the chips away. “Lennox is from Macbeth, though I bet people think of the dishware or the Eurhymics.” He explained. “I enjoy Shakespeare. I used to study his work when I was human.”

“Oh.”

“Anne is my mother’s name. And Buffy’s middle name coincidentally.” He continued.

“That’s sweet. You must’ve been close with your mom.”

Spike swallowed thickly. “Some would say too close.”

“What?”

“It’s a long story. Short version is I had to dust her cause she was comin’ onto me.”

Fred’s eyes widened. “I think you’ve told me that story before, but it was so awful I blocked it out.”

“She was kind in her human life. That’s who I choose to remember.” Spike told her.

“That’s for the best.”

Angel who’d been silent thus far merely scoffed. “Okay, that’s bad but I actually...I mean, what I did to my family? I think that takes the cake, guys.”

“Could we just agree that we both have issues? Besides, that was Angelus. Not you.” 

“Fair enough.”

Fred only smiled at the two, shaking her head amusedly as she stared fondly at Lennox. 

O

It would be better to get it out of the way. Fred was right. There was no sense in hiding it any longer. He had managed to get Connor’s number and finally mentioned his new sibling to him. What he hadn’t expected, was for his son to fly out and visit so soon. Angel hadn’t seen him in awhile truthfully. This might be nice, both his children together. He waited outside the building, looking for a cab to show up. Finally, a car pulled into the parking lot nearby. 

Connor lugged his small suitcase out, paying the driver quickly. He headed over to the older man, giving him a short hug. Angel patted his shoulder before shoving his hands into his pockets. The silence was heavy for a moment until his son broke it.

“So. We heading up or what?” Connor asked casually.

Angel snapped out of whatever trance he’d been in. He went to help him with the bag, but Connor pulled back as he shook his head. 

“I got it.” He said with a tight grin.

Upon entering, Spike gave him a pointed look. “Connor. You made it. We weren’t certain you would.”

“Me either.” Connor was honest. “But I had to visit when I heard about this.”

“Our relationship? Yeah, I know it-!”

“No. I don’t care about that.” He interrupted, setting the suitcase next to the sofa. “I meant my sister.”

Spike only nodded, coming towards him and lowering the blanket that slightly covered her face. Connor looked fascinated. His hands reached out subconsciously. Spike placed her in his arms, watching as he considered his half-sister.

“She’s beautiful.” He sounded a little too surprised, secretly irking Angel. “What’s her name?”

“Lennox.” Angel said.

“Lennox?” Connor pulled a face. “Weird name for a girl. I guess it has to grow on you.”

“Thanks for your input.” Angel said light-heartedly, yet he gave him a look.

“You’re welcome.” Connor bit back sarcastically. He turned serious quickly, looking between the two. “So...I get that my own birth was damn near impossible, but this is even crazier.”

“Yep.” Angel agreed.

“Quite right.” Spike nodded.

Lennox cooed loudly, her blue eyes opening and gazing up at him. Connor was distracted by her, sitting down on then couch carefully as to not jostle her too much.

“How did this even happen? Not that I’m not happy that she’s here, but what happened? A spell or something?”

“Pretty much.” Angel replied nonchalantly.

Connor’s brow rose. “Care to elaborate? I know you’re not big on words, but seriously how the hell did this even happen?”

Angel shared a look with Spike. He sat next to him, arms still folded. “I told you, Connor. It was a spell. The reader was also a witch. She was clearly more powerful than I originally thought.”

“You saw a reader? Since when are you into tarot?”

“She was a client.” Angel sounded borderline exasperated, not liking having to explain the situation but he knew he had to. Naturally, his son had questions. He supposed the rest of them would too when they eventually found out about the baby. 

“Ah, Angel Investigations.” Connor seemed to nod his understanding, looking a bit nervous when Lennox began whimpering loudly. 

Angel took her and placed her in the small rocker nearby. He grabbed a remote and pressed the power button, the rocker beginning to sway gently on its own. The baby settled down within moments, her legs thrashing before she stilled and yawned loudly.

“So...” Angel began.

“So...”

Spike looked amused but didn’t say anything this time. Instead he took his crisps into the bedroom, giving them some privacy. It was quiet for several moments as Angel tried to think of something to say to him. Connor looked over at the vampire with an unreadable expression.

“I can stay for a few days. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to get much time off.” 

“Are you still in college? No, you must’ve graduated already.” Angel figured. “Well, how about that? You’re really an adult now.”

“Yep. I have a job.” Connor nodded. “It’s alright, pays the bills. I’m thinking of doing more in tech. I think that would be cool.”

“Well, I’m happy for you.” Angel attempted a genuine smile.

Connor snorted with amusement. “Could you have said that any more awkwardly?” He sighed mirthfully, before sobering up. “Thanks.”

“Sure.”

“As weird as your situation is, I’m happy for you too. I can’t believe I have a sister.” Connor smiled. “Not exactly the way I thought I’d get a sibling, but it’s happened. So. There’s that.”

“Thanks for trying to understand. I appreciate you showing up.” Angel said more sincerely. 

“Yeah, no problem.”

He looked at the baby again. She was so tiny still, she must have been born recently. 

“When’s her birthday?”

“August twentieth.”

“Oh.” Connor tilted his head. “So, like a month ago?”

“Mhm.”

“So, what else has happened lately?”

Angel grabbed his cell, scrolling through numbers for a moment. “I’ll tell you, but first let’s get you some dinner. Are you hungry?”

“It’s ok. I ate on the plane. Besides, I doubt anything is open this late.”

“True. Still, we have some leftover pasta if you want it.”

“You do?” Connor looked confused.

“Spike likes regular food and blood. He made it.” Angel explained. “It’s actually pretty good.”

“Maybe I’ll try some.”

“I guess you’ll have to sleep on the couch. It has a pull out bed.”

“Oh, cool. Thanks.”

Angel smiled almost wistfully. “You’re welcome. I should probably put Len to bed now. I’ll be back.”

“Alright.”

 

O

A week had passed. Connor had left by now. They were still trying to adjust to life as new parents, giving each other breaks when they could. Spike currently held Lennox on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He patted it for awhile until she let out a small burp. Then he made sure her diaper was still clean. Unlike them, she most definitely had regular bodily functions.

“Do we need to buy more diapers? I can put it on the list.” Angel told him.

“Yeah. We need more.” Spike carefully set her down in her crib. 

They went into their bedroom and laid next to each another. The silence was palpable. Angel leaned over to kiss him, the blonde responding in turn. It had almost been six weeks, but they had taken the doctor’s advice to take it easy despite how fast Spike healed.

The blonde ran a hand over his abdomen. It was softer, with a bit of an pouch. The scar had faded mostly but it was still there low on his stomach. Spike figured he’d start trying to tone up again. He wasn’t in a particular rush. Still, he thought about working out more.

Angel kissed him again and he moaned in response. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he laid down and gave him a warm look that unsettled him. Spike pulled a face, glaring at him somewhat.

“What? Why are you lookin’ at me like that?”

“Good night, Spike.”

The blonde faltered before he smiled a little. Running a hand through his newly dyed hair, he stared over at the wall instead. Then he looked back at the other man, leaning down to kiss him gently.

O

He and Spike left the baby with Fred a couple nights later, heading to the place this strange journey had begun. Walking into the store, Angel’s head lifted further when he noticed the reader putting books away on the shelves. Eloise turned when she noticed them, looking a bit nervous as she lowered the inventory.

“Hello again.”

“Ms. Fox.” Angel replied. 

“Please, I insist you call me Elle.” 

“Elle.” He stepped closer, causing her to give him a wary look. “I just wanted-!”

“If this is about the spell, about you exacting some kind of revenge on me, then I understand. But as I told you, it was an accident. I never meant for-!”

He held a hand up to stop her. “It’s fine, Elle. I actually just wanted to tell you...thank you, as odd as that sounds. But, thank you.” He said. “The situation is definitely not what me or my partner wanted, but it turned out...” He stilled as he realized he didn’t know how to put what he was feeling into words.

Luckily, Spike stepped in. “We weren’t expectin’ this, but it turned out to be one of the best things that’s ever happened to us, odd as the situation was.”

“Oh. I’m glad.” Her tone was sincere. “I’m assuming the child is here already?” It had been a little longer than nine months since she had last seen them. And Spike’s stomach was relatively flat.

“Yeah, she’s here.” The blonde told her. 

“Is she a vampire like yourselves or a dhampir?” Eloise asked interestedly.

Angel faltered before he smiled crookedly. “You knew what we were the entire time?”

She nodded. “First time you came in. Your hands were cold as ice, but that’s not what tipped me off. Plenty of regular people have cold hands especially in this weather. No, it was when I caught a glimpse of your reflections in those mirrors, or lack of them.”

Angel glanced up at the security camera and the small mirrors that resided on the ceiling. And now that he was observing more closely, there was a larger one on the left wall adorned with moons and stars around the edges.

“Oh. Yeah.”

“So, which is it?”

“She’s a dhampir.” Spike answered. “Well, not in the traditional sense. She wasn’t born of a human as well, but I think it’s cause we have souls.”

Her eyes widened. “Demons with souls? Now I’ve heard everything.”

Angel couldn’t help the grin. “She’s a dhampir because of our souls, like her brother. Her brother is similar because I had a soul when he was conceived too.”

“Oh?”

“Yep.”

Eloise seemed to have an idea just then, her brown eyes lighting up. She headed into the back room and came back with a large, clearly old book. They watched nervously as she flipped through the pages. Angel stepped before her, placing his hand on the book to still her movements.

“You’re not gonna do another spell, are you?”

“I know. I’ve done enough already.” She conceded. “But I have the feeling that you’ll like this one.”

“That’s-!” Spike began.

“I’m sure you two are well aware that after magic was restored, all vampires sired after the fact are immune to sunlight and the ones sired previously are not? Seems unfair, doesn’t it?” She met his gaze directly.

“Well, sure, but it’s fine. We’re used to avoiding the sun.” Angel said casually.

“I’m listening.” Spike told her, causing the other man to turn to him.

“I might be able to give you all that same immunity. It would certainly help while raising your daughter.” Eloise said.

They couldn’t deny that she had a point. Yet, they didn’t necessarily need the spell. They knew they could take her to school and events, it would just be a little more difficult and they’d obviously have to avoid the sunlight as best they could. On the other hand, being immune to sunlight would make it alot easier to take her places.

“Are you sure you can do a spell like that?” Angel asked.

She cut him a look. “You have a daughter, don’t you? I think I could swing a spell like this.”

Angel pursed his lips, nodding. “Obviously. I apologize.”

Spike only looked mildly amused. 

Elle seemed to have found the page that she was looking for. Setting it on the table, she went to gather some supplies. She lit some candles in a circle and placed a hand on the page as she read it again.

“This could work.” Elle looked over at them. “For this one, we will need to join hands.”

They stood in a small circle, the candlelight seeming to burn brighter as she began chanting in a language they didn’t understand. It took them a moment to realize it was Latin. Spike had received a good education during his human life and he had studied Latin in school. He understood a few of the words, a little more than Angel.

Their bodies glowed brightly as they felt something coursing throughout their veins. Just as suddenly, it dissipated and they both let out huge gasps.

“What the bloody hell was that?”

Elle leveled him with a stare fit for a queen. “You’re welcome.”

Angel released their hands, taking a step back. “Will it really work? I mean, can it?”

“You’ll have to test that. Carefully, of course.”

“Thanks.” Spike murmured.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Elle smiled at them. A customer walked in just then and she rushed to welcome them but not before saying, “It’s the least that I can do.”

O

Angel watched the sun rise with a hardened gaze. Swallowing, he pulled the curtain back a bit more. When it didn’t bother him, he opened it fully. Spike was up too, closely watching to see what would happen. Although he did love Angel now, there was still a small petty part of him that wanted to see his poofed up grandsire burn a little. He knew that was wrong however, shaking that thought from his head quickly.

“Let’s go outside.” Angel told him.

After taking the elevator and heading to the main entrance, they paused at the door. Spike held Lennox closer, gazing mistrustfully at the sun.

“You first.”

“What?”

“I’m holding the baby, you ninny. Do you wanna chance her burnin’ in case I go up in flames?”

Angel felt foolish. “You’re right. Alright, here goes.”

He stepped under the shaded stoop that led into the complex. Standing on the small flights of stairs, he tentatively stuck his arm into the sun. Fully expecting the burning pain, he was pleasantly surprised when nothing happened. He then fully walked into the sun, staring up at the sky. It was a cold morning, so the sun didn’t exactly warm his skin much, but it felt great. Amazing. Maybe too good. It reminded him of when Buffy had sent him the gem of Amara. He’d been able to resist sunlight then too besides being unkillable, but as was his nature he had ended up smashing the ring into pieces. He had secretly felt he shouldn’t have such an item.

Now, he had an excellent reason to do something like this. A real purpose, one that outweighed his need to punish himself and seek redemption. Glancing back at his daughter, he smiled. He went back inside, taking Lennox from Spike.

“Your turn.”

Spike sighed heavily before nodding. “Right, then.”

He also tentatively tested a hand first, then his arm. When his skin didn’t burn, he stepped out in the sunlight. It was as good as he’d imagined, not having felt this since he had obtained the gem. Of course, Buffy had took it right back and sent it to LA. 

Spike enjoyed the sun for a few minutes, before he headed back inside. Even though they had both remained unscathed, there was a lingering concern that the spell wouldn’t hold. They supposed they would find out as time passed.

O

Back in their flat, Spike set about feeding her. Angel sat down, before pressing a kiss to his temple. They enjoyed this moment, wondering what their future held. 

Spike noticed she had stopped drinking, setting the bottle aside. He handed her to Angel, who placed her on his shoulder. Spike gave him a cloth in case she spit up. He patted her back gently as he looked over at him fondly.

“You want to start taking on cases again soon?”

“I think so.” He nodded. “Of course, we’d have to find a babysitter. One we can trust. Well, mostly trust. I don’t really trust people.”

“Me either.”

“Are you taking on any cases tonight?”

“Tonight? No.” Angel told him. “We could stay in and order something.”

Spike smirked. He couldn’t believe how domestic they were now. “Sounds good.”

Still, it was nice. Settling down. It wasn’t so bad. Angel went to put Lennox down before returning to his place on the sofa. He took Spike’s hand hesitantly, pleased when he didn’t pull away. Their fingers intertwined momentarily before he let his hand go, dialing the number of a nearby pizza place.

“You get pepperoni, right?”

Spike nodded.

They enjoyed the rest of their night, eating pizza and taking a drink of their usual blood later on as they watched television together. Angel felt content for the first time in what felt like forever. Truly content. Not happy necessarily, just very relaxed. He knew there would be threats up ahead - there would always be cases to help with, big and small bads that needed an ass kicking. 

But for now, they silently enjoyed each other’s company.


	17. Looking Toward Tomorrow

Angel walked down the street with Lennox in tow. She giggled as she ran around him in circles, finding his displeased reaction highly amusing. Taking her hand, he gave her a stern look. 

“Lennox, stop.” He said in his most fatherly tone of voice. “If you don’t behave, you won’t get any ice cream.”

She gasped, her blue eyes widening. Somehow, they had stayed light even though his own eyes were darker. He supposed there were exceptions to the rule, after all genetics could have surprising results sometimes. Not to mention some of his other family members had light eyes. Not that it mattered, really. Her hair was blonde and curly like Spike’s, though hers was more wavy. Overall, she seemed to favor the younger man more.

The four year old stomped a tiny boot, whining loudly as she tried to rip her hand out of his grip. 

“Len, calm down. You want ice cream, don’t you?” He asked gently. 

Lennox sniffled a bit before nodding. She walked along next to him more quietly, adjusting the purple cap on her head. It matched the long purple coat dress they’d bought her. She wore white tights under it and some small white biker boots Spike had managed to find.

She was barely older than a toddler, now a little girl. They assumed she would continue to age normally until she reached adulthood. They didn’t exactly know and there wasn’t much information on the subject. After all, the way Connor aged up hadn’t been typical. They did know she’d have a much longer lifespan than a regular person. 

“Can I get strawberry?” She asked suddenly.

“Of course you can.”

Two older ladies stopped them as they all but gushed at the little girl. One placed a hand to her chest, bending slightly to smile at her. 

“Isn’t she just the cutest thing?” 

Lennox smiled shyly, hiding her face by burying it into his pants. Angel rubbed the top of her head, pulling her cap on tighter. She moved to hide behind him a bit, still giving them a shy stare.

Her friend smiled warmly. “She is.” She directed her gaze to Angel. “Your daughter is beautiful. You must be so proud.”

Angel couldn’t help feeling a little pride swell in his chest. He nodded, glancing down at the girl who was still hiding. “Don’t be shy, Len. Say hello.”

“Hi.” She waved a little.

“Well, hello.” The first lady replied. “Well, you two have a nice day.”

“You too, thanks.”

As they finished shopping, the two headed back home. Lennox happily ate her ice cream, licking the spoon. She offered him some, to which he declined. 

The flat smelled great upon entering. They never cooked much before, never had a real need to as they mainly drank blood, but Lennox preferred meals and they couldn’t blame her. So Spike had learned how to cook - it wasn’t great, but it was pretty tasty. Angel and Lennox seemed to like it but he couldn’t tell if they actually meant it. 

“Is that macaroni and cheese?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yep. I made some chicken to go with it. How’s that sound?”

She grinned brightly. “Yummy!”

“Good, then.” He replied. “There’s broccoli too.” When she groaned, he smirked amusedly. “Hey, you gotta eat green food sometime. It’s good for you, Len.”

“Yeah, right.” She mumbled.

Lifting her chin, he smiled patiently. “Don’t pout. Go on, wash your hands luv.”

“Fine.” She relented. 

His smirk only widened at the look on her face. Kids really didn’t like to eat their veggies, did they? He supposed she would like it more as an adult. That had been the case for him when he’d been human.

“You guys bought alot of stuff.” Spike noticed idly. “Did she have fun?”

“I think so. Well, she has some new toys anyway. She seemed excited.” Angel replied. 

“Couldn’t wait till the holidays? It’s coming up soon.”

Angel laughed a little. “I know, but you didn’t see her face. I couldn’t help it.”

“You spoil her.” Spike told him.

“Again, I know. I’m trying to cut back, okay?” He promised.

“Sure thing. It’s your money anyhow, not mine.” Spike replied casually.

“That smells really good.” Angel commented suddenly.

“Does it?” He checked the timer on the oven. It still needed ten more minutes. “Hope it tastes good too.”

“I’m sure it will. Lennox loves mac and cheese. And it’s actually not bad.”

Spike tilted his head. “You ate some?”

“I tried a little.” He admitted. “It was good.”

“...thanks.” He wasn’t sure what else to say, then he remembered something. “Buffy called. We spoke and she asked me to tell you to call her back.”

Angel’s brows furrowed as he reached for his cell, finally noticing the missed calls. “Everything okay?”

“She’s fine. I think Faith was trying to reach us too.” He mentioned. “I think she’s trying to get everyone together. To see everybody.”

“Oh.” Angel placed his phone back. “We should take Lennox to visit California. You know, before she starts school.”

“We should.” He agreed. 

O

They left Lennox with her sitter and made their way toward a vamp nest a couple nights later. Illyria joined them, meeting up with them at their flat. She was still with them since Fred had been offered a lead position at a laboratory. There was even opportunity to teach and mentor, so she had taken it. Fred missed home at times, but she’d made a move to a big city before, this time it just happened to be even further away. With all the new technology, she could video call her parents whenever she wanted which helped alot. Fred knew also that she wasn’t going to live here her whole adult life. She didn’t know where she would end up exactly, but suddenly it didn’t seem to matter. As Angel had told her a couple months ago, as long as she was happy. 

“I wonder why we got a call for this.” Spike muttered. “There’s more slayers now, you’d think the vampire nests would’ve dwindled a bit more.”

“Remember that new sirings can be around in the daytime too.” Angel reminded him. “The way we can.”

“Gives ‘em more opportunity to get up to trouble. Turn more people.” Spike noted. “The slayers and hunters really gotta be on their best game now.”

“Yes.” Illyria agreed. “This case should be simple. In fact, some slayers may already be on it.”

Sure enough, by the time they got there, two slayers were handling it. They decided to jump in and help anyway, not about to turn back. Spike went to dust one, growling when he managed to kick him in the jaw, causing him to drop the piece of wood. Angel staked one quickly, tossing another stake to Spike. He caught it and stabbed the vamp through the chest with a smirk before he turned to punch one square in the mouth before dusting her.

Illyria dusted two within seconds, barely giving them time to comprehend what happened before they faded away. She smirked, walking over to the others.

“That was fun. I needed that.” Spike slipped the stake into his waistband, placing his hands on his hips.

“Fun?” Angel questioned incredulously.

“Vampires slaying vampires. Now I’ve seen it all.” One of the slayers nearby commented.

The three had almost forgotten that they were there. Angel instantly recognized one of them.

Lana placed a hand on her tense friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, they’re one of the good guys. Allegedly.”

“If you say so...” The other girl relented, still looking both suspicious and curious.

O

As they walked home later, Illyria bid them good night as she made her way back to her place.

Angel grew confused when Spike headed a different direction than their flat. The younger vampire lifted his chin, shrugging a bit.

“Need some supplies. Gonna hit up the twenty four hour place. Nisa Local, think it’s called.” He explained.

“Okay. See you at home.”

Spike found it easily and went to go find some snacks and supplies for dinner tomorrow since he wanted to stay in and relax the next day. He had promised Lennox some nice treats tomorrow since it was the weekend, so he figured he’d get the food now, even though it was damn near midnight. He was up anyway. 

Browsing the shelves, he swore he could feel someone watching him. Someone familiar. Before he could zero in on the scent, the man working the register startled him a little.

“Sir, you need help finding anything?”

“No. I’m okay.” He stepped forward to pay for it, tapping his fingers against the counter.

“These are delicious.” The man commented as he scanned the cookies.

“That they are.”

Spike finished paying and languidly walked outside. He hummed a tune to himself as he walked down the mainly empty sidewalk until he felt that presence again.

Turning slowly, he followed the scent like a dog to his master. Or in his case, his sire.

Spike turned the corner and if his heart had been pumping, it would’ve skipped a beat as he regarded the hooded figure. Last he had heard about her she had been in a psychiatric facility, then sane for awhile due to the Lorophage which Angel consequently killed. Angel had mentioned to Spike shortly after Lennox was born that he didn’t know her whereabouts or if she was still alive. All he knew was that she was maddened once again.

Her eyes narrowed delightedly at the sight of him, looking every bit as dark and seductive as he remembered. His dark princess. She seemed even thinner than usual, quite frail as though she hadn’t been feeding properly. A pang of sympathy overcame him, his instinct to help her fully active. Like in Las Vegas, when he’d offered her his soul temporarily to help her achieve redemption too, but it had only driven her crazier. Much crazier than he or Angel, and to be honest, he should’ve known better. Thankfully, Willow had restored his soul for him, though he wasn’t nearly as evil as Angelus without it so it hadn’t been too prudent.

He would’ve done anything for Dru. He still would. He would’ve done anything for Buffy and now even Angel. But the love he had for Drusilla was different - he had taken care of her. He felt similarly about his daughter. He loved Lennox probably more than the rest, that was his little girl. Always would be.

“Drusilla.” He finally said.

She slowly walked up to him, lowering her cloak to fully reveal her face. Her dress was blue and lacy, like one of her old dolls. Her eyes flickered upwards as a coy smile pulled at her lips.

“Pretty Spike.” She trailed a hand along his cheek. “Did you miss me?”

He swallowed thickly. “I figured you were around these parts. I can’t believe it’s taken this long to find you.”

Drusilla seemed to ignore his words, swaying a bit as she seemed lost in her own world, which she very well was. “I knew. I knew all along. My boys come back to play. But I could not see you, no.” Her expression suddenly fell flat, dark anger burning in her eyes. It took him aback somewhat, but he was also very used to it. “You stole daddy. Naughty, wicked Spike.”

She slapped him across the face, his eyes widening in disbelief. He steeled himself, giving her a cross look. Still, he was patient with her.

“Dru, you’ve got it twisted luv.” He tried to explain. “Last time you saw Angel, you fled while he was battling Archaous. You’re-!” He seemed disappointed, knowing that without a soul she didn’t feel remorse for the evil or plotting she’d done. “Angel isn’t daddy.”

“No...you both are all out of your portraits.” Drusilla said, eyes widening. “All painted pictures, but no paint.”

Even Spike couldn’t decipher that and he’d gotten good at it. “Luv?”

“I’m not your luv, I’m not your anything.” She drawled lowly. “First the slayer, now Angel? It’s chess but some pieces are missing. The queen isn’t pleased. What will she tell the others?”

Spike placed a hand on her shoulder slowly - god, it’d been so long since he had touched her. “You’re unhappy about it, I understand that. But we’re together, have been for some time, but your vision told you that already. Didn’t it?”

She nodded stiffly, before she gazed up at him with wide eyes. “That can’t be right. No, no! The pieces are there, but they don’t fit the puzzle.”

“What?”

Her eyes seemed to glaze over, placing a hand to her head as another vision overtook her. When she recovered, she frowned with a lost stare. “You went through that which no man could...or should. And it’s not even possible.” Her eyes refocused. “A spell. There’s a girl. You have a little dollie.”

“A daughter, yes.”

Drusilla paused for so long that he grew concerned. It was already alot of information for a sane person to comprehend much less an insane one. He worried that he had caused her to go into some sort of comatose state when all she did was walk ahead with a blank look in her eyes.

“Drusilla?” He looked nervous. “Come back.”

“What for?” She wondered, almost as though she were speaking to herself. 

“Please pet, I am sorry. I truly am, but it’s just the way things are now. I never expected to end up with my grandpoof.” He grabbed a shoulder, turning her to face him.

“You love him.” She frowned. “Like you loved her.”

Spike didn’t know how to answer that. Finally, he did. “I loved you too. You know I did. But you can’t act innocent - we both know you always loved Angel more.”

Drusilla didn’t even deny it. She only smiled a bit manically, taking a few steps back. “I can’t help the way I felt, sweet William. Don’t be cross with mummy.”

“You-!” He sighed. “Look pet, let’s just leave it there, shall we?”

Her eyes narrowed viciously. Walking toward him again with slow, slightly off movements she stared at him in a way that would have unnerved most people. He was familiar with that look. 

“Yes, let’s leave it.” She agreed. “To think that this is how it all ended. All darkness. A new moon.” Drusilla placed a hand to her chest. “But you’re all full of sunshine. Of spark.”

He wisely didn’t reply, he simply pulled her forward into a tight embrace. Drusilla’s hands clutched at the back of his duster almost painfully, her gaze full of hurt and displeasure. Pulling away, he reached a hand out as though to stroke her hair back but instead shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Goodbye, Dru.”

“...good bye.” She murmured. “Miss Edith won’t be pleased to hear about this. Everything is upside down.”

“I know, luv.” His tone was gentle. “I should go.”

He hurried away before the other vampire could say anything more.

O

Angel all but shot out of bed when he came home and told him who he had bumped into.

“What? Dru’s back?”

“Apparently, she never exactly left these parts.” Spike told him. “We talked, that’s all.”

“About what?”

Spike smirked a little. “You know Dru. Half of it made no sense.” He then leveled him with a more serious stare. “She knows about us.”

“I imagine she took that poorly.”

“Well, she wasn’t exactly jumping for joy. No.” Spike replied. “Dru was a bit chuffed as she should be. I can hardly blame her. I mean, you shoulda seen her, Angel! She needs-!”

“Spike.” Angel interrupted in a tone that told him not to say what he assumed he was gonna say. “Drusilla can take care of herself.”

“Hardly.” He looked pissed. “She needs someone to, I dunno, she needs somebody.”

“I’m...” He was speechless for once.

“Can’t we track her down again and admit her to a facility? She was in one of those for a time.”

“Until she broke out.” Angel placed both hands on his shoulders. “Look, I understand you still care about her. I do too. She’s crazy and unpredictable though, we both know that. Dru doesn’t want to be locked up in some looney toon bin.”

“Still.”

“She’ll be fine on her own. She’s survived this long.” 

Spike didn’t like that, but he supposed Angel had a point. Drusilla was raving mad but she had enough skills and prowess to survive by herself. Maybe she had met someone by now, other vampires who could keep an eye out for her. He hoped, anyway.

Seeing her had given him a strange sense of closure.

“It was hard walkin’ away.” Spike didn’t know why he was telling him this.

“I can see that.” Angel murmured. “You guys have alot of history.”

“So do we.”

“True.”

Spike changed into his sweats, slipping under the covers next to Angel.

O

The sun shone in through the window, illuminating Spike as he watched tv. He heard Angel hop out the shower. A few minutes later, he joined him on the couch but it seemed his intention wasn’t to enjoy the episode. Instead he pressed light kisses onto his neck. Spike shifted in place as his eyes fell shut. His hand dropped the remote.

“A-Angel, stop. You can see I’m tryin’ to wa-!” His words were cut off as he gasped as fangs bit gently into sensitive skin. 

Then older man pulled back however. If he didn’t want to, he wasn’t gonna force him no matter how much he wanted to take him. Spike seemed to sense his arousal, making his own cock swell. He returned the kiss, suddenly not interested in the show anymore. They ended up in their bed, hastily removing their clothing.

Spike opened the drawer, taking some handcuffs out. He gave Angel a look that should have been illegal. The brunette leaned forward to kiss him deeply, taking the cuffs from him and proceeded to snap them around his wrists.

Trailing a hand down his chest, he smirked at how his body shivered under his touch. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he sucked it gently, a hand snaking down to his hard shaft. Angel began pumping him with one hand, the other holding onto his hip. Spike moaned, writhing in confines. His hands strained against the cuffs as his head rolled to the side, a low moan escaping him. 

Angel easily lifted Spike’s legs just enough so he could move between his thighs. Grabbing some lube, he slicked it on his arousal before positioning himself. Thrusting in slowly, he waited a moment for him to adjust before his strokes became deeper. Spike moaned loudly, only encouraging him to fuck him harder. He loved how vocal he was although he’d never mentioned it.

Spike bucked his hips again, slowly getting lost in the pleasurable sensations that were coursing through his body. He felt so helpless on his back, unable to match Angel’s thrusts properly. His lithe body was defenseless at the moment - tied and chained up, unable to prevent Angel from pounding into him, which strangely enough turned him on incredibly. Moaning loudly, Spike shut his eyes from the intensity of being filled and stretched so thoroughly and pleasurably.

“Ah...Angel.” He panted.

“You like it?”

“Y-yes.”

He leaned down to kiss him as his thrusts slowed as his felt release coming on too soon. He didn’t know how Spike did that to him. He normally could last longer. God, he really was good. It nearly drove him mad watching his slim form writhe on the bed, his eyes half-lidded as full lips parted.

Angel came hard, stilling as he panting harshly. Spike smirked, before it faded as Angel pulled away. His own cock was still hard and aching. The older man took him into his mouth briefly, pulling back which caused Spike to moan frustratedly. He continued teasing him, licking his tongue along the sensitive tip. 

“Oh, god...please. Just-!” Spike gritted his teeth, precum leaking profusely.

“Please what?”

“Move.” He demanded. “I’m so close.”

Spike moaned when Angel began jerking him off, his sac tightening as his felt the brink of release. He came moments later, panting heavily. Angel removed the cuffs after a few minutes. Spike rubbed reddened wrists, giving him a look that promised a second round later that night. 

They laid down together as usual, enjoying the pleasant silence.


	18. To Love and Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the restoration of magic, new sirings can be out in the daylight and Fred was restored and is sharing a body with Illyria rather than having been killed and taken over like Angel season 5. For those who haven’t gotten a chance to read the comics, they’re a nice continuation of the series.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!

Lennox happily unwrapped a present, clutching the doll to her chest. She beamed excitedly and ran up to the pair. Waving it in Spike and Angel’s face, she exclaimed, “Look at what Santa brought me!”

“That’s very nice, Len.” Spike commented. “What about that last one? Who’s that from?” He already knew it was from Buffy, he just liked how thrilled she was to answer his questions.

She blinked several times, picking up the green package. “From Aunt Buffy.” She ripped the paper up, smiling at as she noticed the dollhouse she had been begging for. “It’s so pretty!”

“You’ll have to thank her when we visit next week.” Angel told her.

“Mkay!”

“Are you excited to see everyone?” Spike pulled her into his lap, brushing some hair out of her face.

“Yes!” She exclaimed.

“It’s also your first time on an airplane.” Spike continued.

“Yeah. I’m a little scared...” she rested her head against his chest.

“Oh, luv, don’t be. Cars are more dangerous.”

“They are?” She exclaimed as though he had told her some astounding new theory.

“Yes, they are.” He repeated. “We’ll bring some of your favorite toys and a tablet. You can watch movies.”

“Yay!”

Angel observed them as they talked, still wondering how centuries of being a demon led to this. Happiness like this. Part of him felt like he didn’t deserve it. To be in a relationship was one thing, but to have a family still felt surreal. It was like the universe had given him a second chance.

O

Buffy waited anxiously at the baggage claim. She knew they had landed about ten minutes ago. She supposed she could have went all the way to the gate to greet them but this worked too. Faith stood by her side along with Dawn. Willow and Xander were waiting at the house preparing food and setting everything up.

“Why aren’t they here yet?” Buffy craned her neck, trying to see over the tops of people’s heads.

Faith scoffed amusedly. “Chill, B. You know they have to get everyone off the plane first. That takes at least twenty minutes.”

“Sometimes more.” Dawn piped in. “Or at least it feels that way.”

“I know. Hello? Flown before?”

Faith smirked, nudging her. “We’re aware. Just teasing you. You gotta relax. They’ll show soon.”

As if on cue, Buffy spotted the three and hurriedly walked up to them. She gave Angel and Spike a short hug, before grinning as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

“It’s been awhile.” She murmured, bending down a bit further. “Hey, Lennox. How was your flight?”

She was already well aware of the girl’s existence. Oddly, the news came from Winifred Burkle instead of the two vampires. She couldn’t blame them - it was one hell of a situation. She had found out a couple months after Lennox was born. It had been tough to process at first, but she slowly came to terms with it. Besides, the girl was here already. And truthfully, she loved how much more content the two seemed these days. Having a kid seemed to soften some of their rougher edges.

“Good!” She exclaimed. “I watched two movies.”

“Did you?” Buffy asked. 

Faith walked up to them while Buffy and Dawn were busy talking to Lennox. She smirked widely, folding her arms.

“Hey, you guys. Lookin’ good.”

“You too, Faith.” Angel smiled.

They eventually got their luggage and headed to Xander and Dawn’s house.

O

The food was delicious, the smells wafting through the air and making the house feel even cozier. Everyone had been gathered in the dining room and now they all sat in the living room.

Willow noticed something all of the sudden. “Where’s Fred? I thought she was flying out too. Uh, not that we don’t enjoy having you guys here.”

“She had to take a later flight because of her job. It was hard for her to get time off.” Angel explained. “Fred should be here tomorrow.”

“That’s good. I’d like to catch up.” The redhead replied.

Everyone chatted idly from that point, everyone sharing what they had been up to recently. 

Lennox played with Xander and Dawn’s daughter. Her and Joyce were playing together with their dolls. The girls giggled delightedly as they changed the dolls’ clothes. Lennox brushed her doll’s hair, before handing it to the other girl.

Buffy gave Angel a meaningful look, signaling him to stand and walk to the kitchen for more privacy. Folding her arms, she leaned against the counter. 

“It’s really good to see you guys again. Lennox is beautiful.” Buffy said in a tone he couldn’t place.

“Thanks.” It sounded awful, but he was surprised at how cute she had turned out to be. He wasn’t sure what she would look like as an adult but right now she looked like a mini female version of her birth father. Lennox had those cat-like narrow eyes, the beginnings of great cheekbones, and loose blonde curls. “So, have you met anybody? I mean, are you seeing someone?”

Buffy smiled crookedly. “Maybe. Are you gonna get upset about it?”

“Oh c’mon, not even funny. I’m way past that.”

“Teasing.” Her green eyes sparkled amusedly. “Anyway, I’ve been dating. Nothing serious.”

“Oh.”

She suddenly moved to hug him again and he returned the warm embrace. Buffy pulled back, finding the platinum blonde vampire. He seemed to be lecturing Lennox about something. Angel had followed her out and was now seated next to Faith who was telling the rest of the gang a story.

“Spike.” She hugged him again too. Then she pulled him to the side as well, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “I’m happy you two are here.”

“It’s good to see you too.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Her eyes met his and they both smiled. It reminded her of their encounter at Xander and Anya’s wedding before everything had went south.

“You guys should try to visit more often.” She said quietly.

“You could come see us too, you know.” Spike pointed out.

“Yeah, but with my schedule, it’s hard to get much travel time.” Buffy explained.

“Don’t fret. You know we’ll visit. I’m not sure how often we can come back to the states, but at least we can-!”

“Face time each other, I know. Skype.” Buffy nodded.

He placed a hand on her cheek, a fond gesture. She leaned into his touch, smiling gently. 

“We should probably head back.” Spike said.

Buffy nodded and followed the blonde vampire back into the living room. Faith was apparently getting to the best part of her story, everyone silent and listening raptly.

It almost felt like old times. Buffy smiled - in that moment, her heart was full.

O

After Fred arrived and got settled, Angel and Spike met up with her. They were all staying in the same hotel that overlooked San Francisco bay. She came up to them with a smile.

“Hey. How are you guys?”

“Good.” They replied in unison.

Lennox was too busy playing a game on Angel’s tablet to respond, totally absorbed into it. Spike nudged her a bit, getting the girl to pause it and look up.

“Hi, Auntie Fred!”

“Hi, sweetheart.” She smiled warmly. 

“How was your flight?” Angel asked.

“Long.” She laughed. “Good though.”

Fred folded her arms. “I guess I’ll go visit the others later. In the meantime, there’s alot of sightseeing to do around here. We’re staying in California longer than last time, right? To head down to LA?”

Angel nodded. “Yeah, we got a couple extra days. I took care of the rooms.”

Lennox looked confused. “Daddy, what are we gonna do in LA?”

“Are you kidding? There’s a lot to do. Lots of shopping, museums, and beaches. Of course, it’s not that hot.” It was a slightly colder winter than normal for California. The forecast in LA was in the low sixties. The water would be even colder. Still, they could walk along the beach, go to the restaurants. He made a mental note to bring her back in the summer or fall next time. It would be plenty hot then. It tended to stay hot well into autumn in Southern California.

“Ooh, maybe Disneyland too?” Fred pointed out. “Or is that Orange County?”

“I know it’s in Anaheim.” Angel responded. 

They’d already taken her to the one in Paris, but she was much too little to remember that. This time, she might actually remember some of it.

“That sounds fun.” Lennox piped in. “Can we go, papa?”

Spike faltered for a second. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Fred grinned, taking Lennox’s hand as she stooped down to brush her curls back. “Auntie Fred will take you. How’s that sound?”

Lennox beamed so hard it was almost amusing. She squealed excitedly, throwing herself onto the woman as she hugged her hard. When she pulled back, she tugged on Spike’s sleeve.

“Did you hear that?”

Spike smiled fondly. “Yes, luv.”

Lennox glanced between the three adults. “Are we going there now?”

Angel smirked. “No Lennox, I told you. We’re staying here for a few days first.”

“Oh...okay.”

“Don’t look so glum. Lots to do around here too. And you can see little Joyce again.” Spike told her.

“Mm...” Lennox looked uncertain, twirling a piece of hair before she added, “Okay.”

“Let’s go to dinner.” Fred suggested.

“Read my mind.” Spike told her.

Angel grabbed his daughter’s hand, leading her outside as he followed the other two. It was weird to think centuries of living had led to this moment, yet he wouldn’t have done it differently. He regretted the killings, turning, the terrible things he had done as Angelus. Yet it had led to all of this. Friends, a decent job, and most importantly his family. 

Had he remained human, he knew he most likely would have drank himself to death or gotten offed in a bad bar fight gone wrong. He’d been a lout, a drunk, and a disappointment. 

But now...

He smiled down at his daughter who gave him a sunny grin in return. She hummed some unknown tune, probably from one of her favorite cartoons. His eyes met Spike’s and the younger vampire smirked. He rose a brow at him.

“What?”

“Just thinking.”

“Try to think without that sappy look on your face.”

Angel almost laughed, but didn’t. “Yeah, sure thing.”

O

Back in their room, Angel faced Spike in bed. They were half-way watching television, half-way absorbed into kissing. The younger of the two pulled back suddenly, giving him a look that shot heat straight to his lower regions.

“You know I love you, right?”

Angel snorted. “And you called me sappy.”

Spike grinned half-heartedly. “Yeah, well, we’re all hypocrites. You should have seen me as William. You would’ve had a field day with that.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you describe.”

“No, it was worse.”

“At least you had a nice home. Were well read and educated.” Angel murmured. “My human life...pretty sure it was worse than yours.”

“Oh, so now it’s a competition?”

“Isn’t everything between us?” Angel asked amusedly.

“Suppose so.”

“I love you too.” Angel pressed a kiss to his forehead, smoothing his hair back.

Spike only smiled in return, feeling himself falling asleep. After all this time, his soul had found the radiant warmth he’d been searching for. The spark. He was truly loved. 

Angel noticed how tired he was, letting him drift off while he stayed up to watch whatever was on currently.

Two souls, somehow connected. There had always been a connection. Angel never expected anything to come from all of this, from his feelings for Spike. 

He had assumed there would never be a reward for all his penance. He wasn’t sure if a reward even existed, if the scale from all the awful things he had done could be outweighed by his good deeds.

At the moment however, it felt like he had gotten it. Maybe not a reward necessarily, but some contentedness. 

Love.

And it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the restoration of magic, new sirings can be out in the daylight and Fred was restored and is sharing a body with Illyria rather than having been killed and taken over like Angel season 5. For those who haven’t gotten a chance to read the comics, they’re a nice continuation of the series.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
